Its too late for me
by BookwormJay
Summary: She hides secrets, wary of everyone. He is a vampire,who loves her blood. Only problem? She isn't human...and she is being hunted. Just what secrets does she hide? Why doesn't she know what she is...why does he love her so...how can she be an imprint if she is destined to be with someone else...something else. Can she be saved before she is killed.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. SM is the creator of Twilight, I am simply playing with the characters, placing them in my plots,

-Bella-

Why? It was the only word that came to mind when I stood here, outside my old room. If I thought hard about it all I had to do was run while _he _was at work. But, then again, he could always find me. Always. It was the one thing he had drilled into my head when I entered this stark prison they dared call a home.

Though at present moment, it was my home. I released a sigh as I finally reach out and turned the door knob. Stale air was waiting to greet me, and I hurriedly walked over to the window, allowing fresh, crisp air chase away the unwanted stale smell.

I turned and finally looked around my room, it was almost exactly the same as it had been when my mother had ushered me out the door 10 years ago… when she had taken me and fled this cage. The desk, exactly as I had remembered it, still had the picture I had drawn the day mother had taken me away from this place, the walls still the same colour. I was willing to bet the bed was the same, the sheets looked fresh, the bed neatly made.

I felt a disgusted smile as I now gazed at the small closet….the closet I had so often hidden in, trying to escape the yelling and cussing of my parents downstairs. I heard the door slam as my father, Charlie, Chief of police, walked in with the last of my bags. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine, the room temperature seemed to drop as he came into my room, not bothering to knock.

"I want dinner on the table when I get home every night, and the house to be clean sweetie. That's all I ask while you're here" He said quickly, and then he dropped my bags and left, slamming the door. I knew Charlie didn't care for my response, I also knew that speaking to him would be pointless unless it was urgent, so I didn't say a word.

As I unpacked neatly and put away my belongings, all I could think was why. Why had my mother sent me away to live with Charlie, surely she didn't think he changed. But no, Renee Swan had left me, to go live with her new fiancé. She left me, just as she had left my father all those years ago.

I left my window open, hoping it wouldn't start raining, and went to the kitchen. I looked around the bare cupboards, and found enough to make spaghetti. I set to work, putting water on to boil, finding a fry pan and heating it. Only 25 minutes later, I was carrying a plate of dinner to my father, who was currently positioned in his recliner, watching the news.

As an advertisement cut through the news, he looked up at me and took the meal. He quickly ate a mouthful and nodded his approval; I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.  
>"You have school tomorrow, Isabella. Don't be late. I put your school stuff under your bed. Billy Blacks bringing your mothers old car here tomorrow morning, so you can use that."<p>

I nodded, knowing he wouldn't want to hear my voice. He smiled, the news came back on and as I was about to leave for my bed he called out.  
>"Good to have you back, Isabella" I nodded again and scurried up to my room.<p>

I kneeled on the floor, my hands searching under my bed. I found a backpack and the necessary books, stationary and such. I crammed all my school things into my bag, and placed it beside the door. I looked around the neat room, the stale smell no longer lingered and I shut my window, before long water droplets splashed gently against the glass, it's almost rhythmic pitter patter soothing me.

I waited for what seemed like hours, making sure Charlie was asleep before I was. It was a habit I had slipped into when I lived here, or came for holidays. It made me feel safer. What was it they use to say? There is no place like home. I smiled bitterly as the thought came to mind.

No, there certainly wasn't. Though I'm sure the people who had created that quote felt loved and safe when they had originally said it, all I felt in this place was tainted and too open. I was sure a sewer would be safer than Charlie's house.

I fell into a fitful sleep, memories resurfacing and reliving some experiences was all that made itself known.

**Please review for this is my first fanfic and I would like some feedback on how I am doing. Thx from J. **


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I own none of the characters.

-Bella-

I woke up abruptly, my cheek stinging from the slap that had startled me.  
>"Isabella, glad to see your awake" Charlie hissed. I shook off the grogginess and sleep that threatened to take me, and looked up timidly.<br>"You should be grateful I woke you, Isabella, school is in a few hours and you have choirs before you can attend, remember dinner. Money is on the counter, so you can get some damn food for this place"

I nodded again, he looked down at me like he was searching for a trace of falsehood, then turned on his heal and left. I got out of my bed, and walked into the small bathroom opposite my bedroom. I splashed my face with cold water before I looked around my room.

I pulled out a long sleeved T-shirt with a small flower design over the left shoulder, and a pair of jeans. I pulled on my old sneakers and ran a brush through my unruly hair, trying to tame it. Once finished I walked through the house, and went through the routine of picking up dirty clothing. Once finished I threw the load into the washing machine, added washing powder and started the machine.

I quickly cleaned up the lounge room, finding empty cans of beer beside the recliner and a dirty plate left on the coffee table. I cleaned up, the house quickly, just fixing the obvious places. By the time I was finally done it was 7, and it was then that I had realised that Charlie must have woken me up around 5.30am. I sighed as I skipped my breakfast, the same way I had skipped my dinner. Charlie didn't particularly like seeing me eat what he considered "his food".

I promised myself to get something to eat at school for lunch. I walked upstairs, almost tripping and amazed that I have avoided injury for almost a full day and a half, and grabbed my jacket. I heard the familiar beep of the washing machine, signalling the washing was ready for the dryer. I made my way to the machine and did what was needed. As I turned the dryer on, I heard the roar of an engine drive up the drive way, and rushed through the house, and out the front door.

An old Chevy truck dominated the drive way, and I smiled, easily recognising the car that had belonged to my mother. She had left it here with her many other possessions when she had left, she had her friend take us to the airport. A handsome man that seemed slightly familiar slid from the truck.

Bronze skin, well built, handsome, long black hair. I looked into his chocolate brown orbs, similar to my own eye colour and I couldn't help but smile. Jacob Black. I ran into Jacobs arms, and he easily caught me, he always did.

"Bella" He breathed. "I missed you so much"  
>"Jacob, I missed you too. How have you been" my voice was an almost inaudible whisper, though I knew Jacob would hear me… his hearing was very good.<br>"Good! Bells, how about you?"  
>"Good" was my quiet reply.<p>

We finally stepped out of each other's embrace and we both turned towards the car.  
>"I had to reconstruct the engine; it was so old it wouldn't start. Its good now though. Everything is in working condition" I nodded wordlessly, knowing Jacob would understand. He respected the fact I didn't like to talk much.<p>

"Thanks Jack, it's wonderful. Are you going to school with me?" I asked, hoping beyond hope the answer was yes.  
>"Nope, sorry Bells. I'm at the reservation"<br>"Do you need a lift? I could give you a lift before I leave for school" I said, but he just shook his head.

"Nope. It's Ok Bella, Sam Uley is waiting for me" He inclined his head to a car I had failed to notice, a man sat behind the drivers wheel looking impatient. Damn, my time with him was cut short.

"I gotta go Bella, It looks like Sam will drive of at any second." He said apologetically, I forced a smile.  
>"You better come visit me often" I said in a barely audible voice as I embraced him again. He nodded.<br>"Be back as soon as I can Bella" He gave a short wave and ran towards the car, the man, Sam, looked angry with him. I waved as they drove away.

I walked inside, grabbed the money off the counter and shoved into my purse, placed my purse in my bag with the rest of my school stuff and headed out to the car. I placed my bag in the passenger seat and started the car.

I mentally thanked my mother for making me try for my license at 16, so now I had my license. I drove slowly to school, seeing as I was still early. I had 15 minutes. So I just parked in the school parking lot and waited. The quietness didn't bother me. It was almost peaceful.

At about 8.00am I got out, pulling my bag with me, locked the doors and made my way to the main office. I smiled at the attendant as I gave my name and got my slip to be signed, as well as my schedule and a map of the school. I looked at the schedule.

1st – English

2nd- Government

3rd- Trigonometry

4th- Spanish

-Break-

5th-Biology

6th-Physical education

Someone touched my shoulder, I jumped. My heart rate raced as I spun and tripped over my own two feet. It was a young man, my age, another student. I swallowed hard as I turned and started walking quickly first class, following the map accurately, not once making conversation with the young stranger.

No one can be trusted in this town. Especially when word travels like wild fire. I promised myself, I had to keep everyone out, that way no one will get hurt.

This was going to be a long year.

**I am open to constructive criticism, though I don't like flames, they tend to burn badly. Please leave a review, my first fanfic and I am self-conscience of what I write. I want to at least know if I'm doing an ok job. Thx people. And remember, feedback makes me write faster….**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

-Bella-

I shivered as I walked into the classroom, my first class. No matter how warm it was with all the students' body heat radiating into the air, it seemed just as cold as outside. The crowded room was noisy, my sensitive ears hurt but I ignored it.

With the little noise I am use to, my ears had grown sensitive to the slightest noises, like a footstep on the stairs. I walked over to the teacher and wordlessly gave him the slip to be signed. He did and I searched for a seat. Preferably a seat that had no one next to it. I found an empty desk at the back of the room, and it didn't annoy me that I was at the back as it would some students. My senses were very sensitive and very good, they had to be.

Class started, no introduction was made to introduce me to the class, and for that I was grateful. English passed quickly, as did Government. Though Trigonometry I was made to stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

"Isabella, would you please come up to the front of the class" The teacher said, and I stiffened as he pinned me with a harsh gaze when I didn't comply quickly. I walked hurriedly to the front of the class.  
>"I'm Isabella" I said, barely a sound passed my lips. The students in the front row all said "what" or "speak up" and I just ducked my head, hiding my face in my hair.<p>

"Isabella, are you going to introduce yourself or not?" The teacher said. I opened my mouth to say 'I did' but closed it, knowing it was pointless. I hurried back to my seat, keeping my head down and not meeting any eyes, knowing they would all be looking at me like I was a freak.

The time seemed to crawl by; I just sat, doodling on a fresh page. I looked up as people started moving out of the classroom, and stood, packed up and left for the next class. Spanish seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, it was lunch.

I walked into lunch, and bought a bottle of water from the cafeteria. I knew I had promised myself a good lunch, but I didn't feel I could stomach it. I was sitting at a table by myself when it happened. I saw them. They walked through the doors together, all an almost sickly pale, all had golden eyes. I narrowed my eyes a little as they sat at an empty table near me.

I looked over at them, and listened to their group closely, something didn't seem right about them. It was then three boys decided it would be nice to sit with me at my table, distracting me from eavesdropping.  
>"Hi" The first one said, and it took me a second to realise he was the young man that had tapped my shoulder before. I forced a smile back.<p>

"I'm Mike," he said, then pointed to the shorter, black haired man "That's Eric." The third man spoke then. "I'm Tyler" He said.  
>"I'm Bella" I said, forcing my voice the tiniest bit louder. After decided I couldn't force myself to use a louder voice for the rest of the conversation, I reverted back to my normal quiet whisper. A girl I recognised as Jessica came strolling over; she was in my Government class.<p>

"Hi, Isabella" I stifled a cringe as I said "Bella" She seemed to hear me because she smiled and sat next to me.  
>"Bella. I'm Jessica." I nodded at her. The three boys lapsed into a conversation between themselves, allowing us to talk.<p>

Jessica suddenly leaned in to whisper in my ear "Edward is looking at you"  
>I looked at her dumbly. "Who?"<br>"Oh yeah, your new. I should give you a run down on everyone here" She said, suddenly exited. Great, she was the town gossip girl.

"Well those pale kids over there, they are all brothers and sisters. They moved here a few years ago from Alaska or something. They are all, like, super rich. Their dad works at the hospital here. The blond girl, she's Rosalie. She's like _with_ Emmett, the big bulky dude next to her." She exaggerated 'with', though there was no need to. It was clear she meant they were dating, though it was very weird that they were brother and sister.

Something must have shown on my face for Jessica continued saying "They are all adopted, so it's not that weird. I don't think. Anyway, Alice the little girl with short brown hair," I looked over at her; she seemed like a pixie, energy practically radiated off of her, I could feel it from where I was sitting. "And Jasper, the guy with blond hair is with her" I nodded.

"Edward is the bronze haired guy, but apparently he's too good for us" Huh, I wonder when he turned her down. I started to wonder, my mind on other things besides what Jessica was telling me about the different groups around the school.

If they were all adopted why the same eyes and skin. Most siblings would fight, but these people seemed to be closer than any brothers and sisters I have seen. I sipped sat my water as I contemplated this. Before long, a bell sounded and Jessica stopped talking. Everyone walked past me, but as Mike walked past, he ran his hand over my arm, it was clearly an action he used to try gain my attention, but I froze.

That one touch seemed to be the key to all my memories. That one touch unlocked all the memories I had locked away from myself.  
><em>You're a pretty little thing…<br>Isabella  
><em>I shut my eyes tightly.

_Such a pretty little thing  
>Don't hide<br>Isabella don't run from me  
>How dare you…..<br>I should teach you a lesson_

I gripped my hair, almost pulling it out as I tried to forget what I had locked away. I started counting, trying to block it out.

1  
>2<br>3  
>4<p>

I bit my lip as I got up and ran out of the cafeteria, opening my eyes so I didn't run into anybody, or anything.

5  
>6<br>7  
>8<br>9

I made it to my car and fumbled for my keys. My shaking hands dropped the keys in my haste and I dropped to the floor. My hands felt along the ground blindly for my keys. I stopped myself for a minute, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

I composed myself, taking more calming breaths and finally finding the strength within myself to lock the terrible memories away. No longer needing the time to calm down, I composed my face and walked to the last half of Biology.

I was no longer that little girl who cried. I was the girl who stopped others getting suspicious, I was the girl who dealt with her own problems, I was the girl who kept secrets to make sure no one got hurt. _He _would hurt anyone who knew to keep them quiet, I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone.

**Like it? Hate it? I'm open to constructive criticism, but Flames can leave burns, burns can leave scars. Please, I would like some feedback. It doesn't take much, just press the review button and vwalla. Thx. J. **


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing, besides the plot.

-Bella-

I walked into the last 20 minutes of biology, head hanging low. I didn't look as the teacher signed my slip.  
>"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Isabella." The teacher said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. I didn't say anything, afraid to answer. I only looked up for a second to see where I could sit. There was one free spot, but it was next to <em>him.<em> Why was fate so cruel?

I took my seat and stared down at my book, moving my chair over as far as it would allow me to. I let my hair hide my face. Something was wrong about him, something off about his whole family, and beside that I was supposed to stay the freak. Nobody wants to be friends with the freak, and that's what I need. I can't let anyone close. Ever.

I spent those 20 agonising minutes in silence, though I could feel every one's eyes on me. As soon and the second hand hit its destined time, I was out of my chair, walking to the door hastily. Only seconds later the class was behind me. I took a few needed deep breaths and walked to my locker. I shoved my school books into it and walked to gym.

I was hoping, considering my attire, the couch would let me free, and I was right. She let me sit off to the side, saying I needed to bring my gym clothes. They were waiting patiently under the bed, I would bring them tomorrow though, if only to avoid a detention. I scribbled in my book until the class was over and walked to my truck, bag in hand.

No one talked to me, and that was a relief. I got into the old truck and drove to the store. I bought as much groceries as I could with the money I was given and was out of the shop within an hour. I was driving down my street when I finally noticed something. The silver Volvo behind me. Damn, when had it gotten there? I searched my memory and I remembered seeing it at the store. I was being followed, was my first thought. Great, now I have paranoia.

I grumbled incoherent words to myself as I parked in the drive way, calling myself six different kinds of idiot when the Volvo drove past. I walked inside, my hands full with groceries. With a lot of manoeuvring and balancing I was finally able to open the door. I closed it with my foot, and walked into the kitchen, dropping the bags on the kitchen counter.

I quickly put away the groceries and climbed up the stairs. II grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom, remembering how Charlie hated to hear the shower water running when he wasn't in it. "A waste of water on a worthless girl like you" He would say. I finished up and changed into home clothes- a baggie shirt and track pants. I did the little homework I had until about 5pm, then made my way down stairs to cook.

I pulled out a flat slab of meat and heated the frying pan. I put water in a saucepan to boil, adding potatoes. I cooked the steak, and added peas in with the potato when the potato was almost done. I continued like this for a while, my stomach rumbled at the smell of hot food. I'll have some when Charlie goes to bed.

I had just finished making the meal of steak with vegies and mashed potato when Charlie burst through the door. My heart sped up a fracture. He was not in a good mood. He walked up to me without hesitation and his hand shot out, jabbing me in the stomach.  
>"Why did you skip half a class?" He asked calmly, as if he hadn't just punched his daughter.<p>

"I was throwing up in the girls bathroom" I lied quickly, immediately regretting it. His hand landed on my cheek, hard.  
>"Bella," He said threateningly.<br>"I was crying by my truck. The kids said bad things to me" I said again, half was the truth. He seemed to believe that though, because he let me go. I didn't wait, I scurried to my room while Charlie ate. Later in the night, I heard his faint snoring.

I needed to eat. I swallowed hard as I tip-toed down the stairs. I grabbed an apple out of the fringe, but that was all I allowed myself. Charlie would be able to tell if I took more than a little, I went back up the stairs. I ate my apple slowly, savouring everything. This was the first morsel I had eaten in two days. I needed to eat more often, or I would be too weak to heal. I even ate the core, leaving no trace of it left.

I fell asleep soon after. After what seemed like a few minutes was in reality a few hours. I was woken again by a start, a first landed on my shoulder. It felt like it was torn off, I fought back tears.  
>"Bella, I'm leaving. Don't be late for school." Charlie said, a smirk on his face, as he left my room. Only a few minutes later I could hear his cruiser pull away and drive off, I followed the same routine as yesterday, though it took longer and was much more painful.<p>

I changed into a long sleeve shirt, and jeans. I pulled the gym suit from under my bed and saw it was merely shorts and a shirt. The showed too much. I looked around the room, finding something to possibly wear under it, and finally found some black tights to hide my legs and a back, thin, long-sleeve shirt.

My shoulder pulsed, and I took some painkillers. I put on a jacket for it had grown cold, and walked to my car. I winced at the pain with every move of my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a second, then turned on the truck and drove towards school.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the nice reviews. It's building up some confidence.

I own the plot, don't own the characters, only playing with them. They belong to SM

-Bella-

School past by as a blur, until lunch. I wish I could skip lunch all together, but I needed food- I felt weak, my energy was getting sapped by my injury, my body was trying desperately to heal. Maybe it was worst that I had thought. My shoulder throbbed in pain. I stifled a wince as I got some lunch from the cafeteria.

I only had enough to buy a sandwich and a bottle of water. I sat at the same table as yesterday; happy is was once again empty. The Cullen's were sitting at the table next to mine, and I inwardly smiled. Didn't curiosity kill the cat? It didn't matter, something was off about them. I was going to find out what.

I walked to my table, and sat down. I started eating, my eyes involuntarily flickered to the big muscle clad boy, Emmitt….then to the blond boy, Jasper….then to the bronze haired boy, Edward. It took only a second to realise what I was subconsciously doing…..I was checking them, looking for signs that they were dangerous.

Suddenly Edwards eyes met mine…..his eyes were no longer the golden hue I had seen earlier, they were black. I couldn't look away, they seemed to pin me there.

"Edward….you ok" I heard….only the voice was quiet. I'm sure if my hearing wasn't as sensitive as it was I wouldn't be able to hear it. His lips moved with a reply that I could also hear….I think they were talking in a volume so low that an average human may not have heard it.  
>"She smells so…." His voice trailed off.<p>

Strange…. They are so weird. I glared at him. I remember one day my mother had taken me to get my hearing and eye sight checked, the doctors had said they were very high above average….my sense of smell was as well. It was almost unbearable just sitting here.

The scent of the air was overpowering, the noises so very loud. I bit my lip as I forced my concentration back to the Cullen's. Maybe they had enhanced senses like me? Were they born with it like me? I shook my head, they were all adopted, different birth parents, it would be impossible. No, something was going on with them. I will find out.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Mike, Tyler, Eric Jessica and a girl from English-Angela I think her name was- came and sat at my table. Was this going to be a regular thing? Maybe I should start sitting in the toilets or something. I bit my lip as they started to gossip. I bit my lip as they continued to talk, though they tried to include me in the conversation, nobody could hear my voice over crowd.

It was a relief when the bell rang, and I stood up quickly and left. I was the first to arrive at biology, I sat and grabbed out a book from my bag. I started drawing on a free page while I waited, Edward came in soon after I did, as did the rest of the class. Edward brushed against my shoulder as he sat, I hissed in pain. At the same time though, I felt how cold and…hard his body was. There was no other was to describe it, his skin was rock hard and cold as ice. I grabbed onto my shoulder in an instinctual attempt to numb the pain.

"Are you ok?" Edward said. I nodded. Edward didn't speak for the rest of the lesson. My eyes strayed to the clock, wishing time would move faster. P.E went by quickly, though the other students learnt not to throw the volleyball at me anytime soon. It would only hit someone once passed to me, my instinct would kick it and I would hit the ball in any direction.

I was the first to leave the class, going to the bathroom to change. I didn't want others to see the painful, deep purple bruise that covered a good portion of my stomach. I walked to my truck and climbed in. I drove home quickly, the paranoia feeling that someone was watching me made itself known as I got into my room.

I sat on my bed, cuddled up to an old copy of Romeo and Juliet. At 4, I got out chicken breast and prepared a stir-fry. It was done early, so I could eat a small portion of the large meal. I served myself a small bowl and started to eat. It was just before I finished the meal that Charlie walked in. I put the small bowl behind the kettle to hide it before he could see, my heart was racing as I served him a large bowl.

He grunted his thanks as he finished, grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the lounge room. I sighed as I grabbed the unfinished bowl from behind the kettle…  
>"What are you doing!" I jumped as I turned quickly, wincing slightly as my shoulder throbbed.<br>"How dare you! You don't deserve to eat, and yet I find you here eating my food that I paid for!" A saw a vein in Charlies forehead. This was going to be bad.

"I'm sorry" I yelled, repeating it over and over. Charlie didn't care, his fists came down ruthlessly. When he had finally finished and calmed down, I limped to the sink, did the dishes and went to my room.

I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, my body gave out…it broke one of my rules. Never sleep before Charlie does. I was awoken minutes later by a slap to my cheek, apparently Charlie hadn't finished. I closed myself off…. Ignored the pain and lay there while receiving only a few more hits.

"Worthless bitch" he spat out before he left. I forced myself to stay awake that night until I could hear his snores, then drifted into a fitful sleep.

I was woken in the morning by my alarm clock rather than Charlie, but I found a note beside my bed.

_Isabella,  
>I'm needed in Seattle for a week, the police chief there is on leave and there crime rate has doubled. The police here can manage without me, but I am needed over there. The house better be clean and my dinner better be ready when I get back. See you in a week.<em>

_Love Charlie._

This was going to be a good week. For once.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers. I have recently gotten a couple of questions concerning Bella's heightened senses. Well, to answer the question, why has she got heightened senses, she was born with senses better than average and they developed and enhanced over her childhood. It will all be explained in the storey, in chapter 5 I have already said she was born with them. Just read and you will see

Enjoy :D

I am merely playing with SM's creations. I only own the plot…nothing else.

-Bella-

I sat up in my bed, swung my legs over the side and stood. Pain shot up my leg the moment I put weight on it, though I held myself up. Great, feels like a sprained ankle. Damn, I have to be at school too. I decided to keep the cleaning routine to just picking up the empty cans of beer. I hobbled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Purple and black blotches were scattered over my body. I hated that I bruised easily. I even had a bruise on my hands. Great, I need to wear gloves. I grabbed cover up from my room and covered a bruise on my neck and on my cheek well. Not even _my_ eye sight could tell the difference, and that was saying something. I put on a turtle neck, purple top, long sleeved of course, and black track pants,. I pulled on flip-flops, hoping no one would notice the small amount of swelling on my ankle.

For once I cooked myself a good meal. Eggs and toast. Once I was ready and fed I drove to school. I was still early, I still needed to think. I climbed from my truck, looking in the rear view mirror beforehand to check my cover. It saw the other cars pull into the lot soon after. I was about to walk into the school and would have if I didn't hear my name called.

"Isabella!" I turned around to face the man who had called to me. I forced a smile as Edward came jogging up to me. I wrinkled my nose as I smelt the faint traces of blood and his almost sickeningly sweet scent. Had he cut himself?. I found myself scanning his body for the cut, but I couldn't find it. It must be hidden under his clothes.

"Yes?" I asked. His eyes where a honey coloured gold again.  
>"I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my family today?" What a strange request.<br>"Alice wants to meet you" He said again. Ah, the pixie girl.  
>"Maybe" I said, not meaning it. He smiled, and I turned and walked away.<p>

I had no intention of sitting with them, no matter how curious I was about their family. I wouldn't risk them finding out. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, and with my gift or clumsiness I found a person to walk into. Unfortunately, it was a hard, cold body. From my position on the floor I looked up.

I started shaking, uttering 'sorry' a few times as I stared up at Emmitt and Jasper. Jasper leant down and offered me his hand. I bit my lip and hauled myself up, refusing help. I had a hand on the wall beside me, making it look like I was casually leaning on it, though I was holding weight off my abused ankle.

"Sorry" I said again.  
>"That's ok. Sorry we weren't looking where we were going, either" Emmitt said. I nodded, and pushed myself off the wall. I tried to hide my limp and thought I did pretty well. I walked to my next class.<p>

-Edward-

I was lost in my own thoughts yesterday. Isabella Swan. She smelt divine. I couldn't _hear_ her, it troubled, amused and frustrated me, I couldn't read her mind. I had to pull in all my control to let her walk away at lunch. I had followed her yesterday; she seemed to have a nice home, an average life. I left thirty minutes after I started watching her, moving away from her tantalizing scent and running back to my coven. Alice was bouncing by the time I arrived.

"I get to meet her, I get to meet her!" She had chanted. I walked over to Esme, and she had known exactly what I needed.  
>"Alice told me she was your singer." She stated matter-of-factly. "You need to befriend her, it may lessen the urge to drink from her" She continued. "I believe in you Edward."<p>

"So when do we meet her Alice?" I asked, knowing she would hear me from her room.  
>"Tomorrow lunch! You're going to ask her to sit at our table. I'm going to watch her for you! I'll see her decision, she has to say yes" Alice said flitting down the stairs.<p>

"After you ask her, Emmitt and Jasper are going to bump into her! Try show her they are nice" She smiled as she had said it.  
>"Jasper, you're not allowed to control her emotions" I yelled out. I heard him chuckle and promise he won't.<p>

Now I'm sitting at the lunch table. School was a blur; I knew everything that was being taught. I noticed nothing out of place with Isabella today, besides the fact she had a slight limp, but remembering her clumsiness I found it no concern.

I looked over at Alice….her eyes suddenly glazed over. I listened into her vision.

_Bella stood from Spanish, walking out the door quickly. She went into the ladies toilets and was staring in the mirror. Everything seemed in place and she nodded at herself, then she walked out, though she walked straight into Jessica, literally._

_Her small pale body crashed into Jessica, then the floor. I saw her jaw clench, from what…I don't know. Maybe she hurt her ankle again. She accepted Jessica's thanks and moved on, her limp more noticeable. She walked out to her car, and drove off. _The vision ended.

"Where is she going?" I asked, too low for human to hear.  
>"I don't know, she's….difficult to get a good hold on. It like last night, I couldn't 'see' her properly, only glimpses that she was asleep, head under the covers, and a man came in and left her a note, presuming her father." Alice replied in the same tone.<p>

Curious. I got up. Alice's eyes glazed over again and she smiled.  
>"Go feed before you do."<br>"I fed this morning"  
>"You need to again, or you will attack" She said. "I saw it" She grinning knowing I can't argue.<p>

I left, intending to feed before I arrived at her house.

**Like it? Hate it? Flames tend to burn….very badly- they leave scars. But a nice review helps me type faster :-P **


	7. Chapter 7

I know….I write way too much. This will be my third update today. :D

I merely own the plot, SM owns her creations.

-Bella-

I drove home after lunch, the pain getting too much to bare. I didn't have a shower when I got home, like I usually did, I was planning to have one tonight. I felt like dancing around the room chanting 'Charlies gone' or 'the weeks mine' or something else that sounded childlike and idiotic. But in my physical state, I just let myself smile.

I was free from the crippling restrictions and beatings for a weak. Though it seemed like only a little time, I looked at it positively. Sleep-filled nights and food was available for a week. I went into my room, reading the beat up copy of Romeo and Juliet I had. Time turned from minutes into hours, I was only aware of the time when it had gotten too dark to read.

I hobbled downstairs. I searched around the fridge, not feeling particularly hungry, and made a small salad. Once I had finished, I washed my dishes and started the routine I usually started in the morning. Once the house was clean, I had a shower, dressed into my confortable winter pyjamas and climbed into bed. Burying my head beneath the covers, I fell asleep quickly.

-Edward-

My hunting trip took longer than anticipated, but it was worth the mountain lion I was able to catch. I ran towards Isabella's and jumped into the just across from her window. She was sleeping…only her damp hair visible as her entire body looked like it was curled under the blankets, not even her head was visible from under the blanket. Her room was just as clean as the first time I had seen it.

I wondered how hard it would be to befriend her, as Esme suggested. She was secretive in school, she didn't reveal much. She hardly talked, and when she did it was so very quiet. I wondered why.

_Edward, are you ok? _I turned to where the thought had come from. Esme walked from out of the forest and jumped up next to me. I smiled at her.  
>"So, how did it go?" She asked, referring to what she had suggested before.<br>"She's shy" I stated.

"Well, the more you like her, the more you will want to protect her. You need to try, or sometime in the near future, you will drain her" I turned my gaze from her to the sleeping form that was Isabella. Esme left me to my thoughts soon after. It was about an hour after that she rolled over, my eyes followed the movement and I heard a faint whisper.  
>"Why?..."<p>

Isabella talked in her sleep? I almost chuckled, but held it in. She rolled over again, the movement caught my attention, a pale white hand became exposed to my eyes. Only minutes later it was dragged back under the covers.

She seemed even paler in the moon light, almost as pale as me. The more I sat there, the more I realized about her. How thin she was, it showed no matter how baggie the clothing she wore was. She was on the verge of being an unhealthy skinny. The way she hid behind her hair, or bit her lip. She was defiantly shy.

As it were, time was nothing to me, I only realised it was morning when an alarm went off. I slid back into the trees, going home to get ready for another pointless day of school…no. It wasn't pointless. Today was the day I would befriend Isabella Swan.

-Bella-

I woke the next morning to my alarm, truly smiled for the somewhat pleasant morning and walked into the bathroom. Splashing water over my face and ridding myself of the sleep that seemed to cling to me, beckoning me to sleep just a little longer.

I felt better, still sore, but my ankle felt better than it had the previous day. I was able to walk on it with little difficulty, though the pain was ever present it was durable. I went through the morning routine of cleaning before I made some toast and a cup of coffee. Once I had finished the phone rang.

I grabbed it off the hook.  
>"Hello, Swan residence"<br>"Morning sweetie" Charlie's voice replied. "Hope the house is clean"  
>"Yep, everything's nice"<br>"Good. Remember to buy groceries, I left money for you under the sugar container for you" Then he hung up.

Great, he called just to make sure I got groceries. I grabbed my bag and walked to the car. I arrived at school early, like always, and walked to my locker. The halls would remain empty for another five minutes. Five minute of silence…

I didn't like school…I would prefer to do home schooling. No appearances to keep up, no loud gossiping, no overwhelming, disgusting scents. It would be so much easier on me, so much less painful. What if I put hearing protection in my ears? That would tune the volume down. But no, that would block out more important sounds. Like a scrape against the floor… or the Cullen's quiet talking.

My mind registered something then. Like something you see, then you don't notice it until later. I had just had one of those moments. The Cullen's never ate. From the first day I've been here, I've never seen them eat anything.

What was on with the Cullen's? Did they all have eating disorders or something? The Cullen's are a strange family.

**I told you my writing gets faster with feedback. Haha. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Aside from the plot.

-Edward-

I pulled into the school parking lot in my Silver Volvo, my mind on how to approach Isabella. Alice was in the front passengers seat, the other 3 in the back.  
>"Call her Bella" Alice suddenly said<br>"When someone calls her Isabella, she goes tense and gets uncomfortable" Jasper said from the back "There are also other emotions… even a bit or fear. It's strange, I mean it's only her name." I wonder why she reacted that way to her own name.

"Remember to be friendly" Alice said to everyone, but it seemed pointed at Rosalie. We climbed from the car, I locked it and we headed into school. The halls were still partly empty. I spotted Isabella, Bella, in Jessica's mind; she had seen her hurry past a few seconds ago. I smiled.

I looked over at Alice… but her eye clouded in another vision.

_I was walking over to Bella, I asked her if she would sit with us. She looked up timidly and polity declined Then she spent lunch in the bathroom to avoid us._

The vision flickered.

_We all walked over to Bella's table, none of her 'friends' were with her. She looked about to argue, then closed her mouth and calmed down. _She was freaking out? Why? _She calmed down with help from Jasper and we all started talking… she listened and even joined the conversation._

"Don't go ask her to join us. We will just join her" She smiled as she said it. She had obviously seen my decision and what would happen, then made her own so the vision changed. Damn manipulative pixie.

Everyone nodded at each other; we then went to our individual classes.

-Bella-

Again everything just flew by, why did school work have to be so easy? Oh wait… That's just a side effect of studying too much. I couldn't wait for the escape that was lunch. I was out the door before the bell rang, though it was as soon as the minute turned over. The teacher didn't care, and I wondered if the ever did.

I walked into the girls bathroom first, making sure the cover-up I had put on carefully this morning was still ok. I didn't see any faults in it. I leaned against the wall. Maybe I shouldn't go to the cafeteria. Maybe I should just stay in the girls bathroom. I didn't want to deal with Mike and his group of gossips.

I was in the Advanced group in Biology at my old school, so I knew everything that was getting taught. Maybe I should go home…. But if Charlie found out….  
>I sighed as I walked into the Cafeteria, not bothering to get lunch. I was getting to soft, my body getting to use to eating all the time. When Charlie comes home I won't eat much, so I had to get use to it or my body would be in for a shock.<p>

The usual table was full though, Mike and his group where sitting there. It looks like I just lost my table. I looked around, and spotted a table in the far corner empty. It was in the very corner of the room, most likely the reason no one sat there. I smiled as I sat down. The table was further away from the others, further away from the notice, and though it only made a small difference I was grateful for the small mercy.

Though it wasn't long after that, the Cullen's came strolling over to the table. I felt uncomfortable as they stopped in front of me.  
>"Mind if we sit with you?" The pixie, Alice, asked. Yes, I inwardly answered. I can't let anyone get too damn close, I quickly decided to keep myself at a distance, though it was a decision made without thought. For the sake of a normal appearance I nodded slowly. I convinced myself they would feel I wasn't interesting and leave. But they didn't, no matter how much I didn't participate in the conversation, no matter how much distance I created.<p>

I slowly relaxed though, as they didn't press me to be included in the conversation. Though throughout the conversation Jasper or Alice would look at Edward…and he would move his head in the slightest nod or shake. If it was anyone else it was that small a movement that they wouldn't have noticed. I noticed it, but I didn't show any sign I did.

It happened through the whole conversation and periods of silence, the members of the family would look at Edward and he would move his head as if to say yes or no to a silent conversation. A conversation about me,  
>How rude.<br>I hid behind a waterfall of my hair.

I suddenly felt weak, like something had sucked out all my energy in one go.

I excused myself, walking into the girl toilets and staring into the mirror I told myself to get a grip. I was fine. But why did I feel so weak? The answer came a few seconds later, my stomach rolled as my stomach rejected all food present. I gripped my stomach instinctively, it hurt so much. I felt so very weak. I slid to the ground, backing away from the puddle of partly digested food and juices.

I hauled myself up, fighting against the pain that gripped me and washed my mouth out. I was lucky I didn't get dizzy. I clenched my hand into a fist, my fingernails leave little crescents in my palm, though I didn't bleed. I grit my teeth as I stood straight.

I had to go get my bag from my table, then I was going home. I bit the inside of my cheek as I walked somewhat slowly to the table. Jaspers head snapped up at me when I entered the room, his face a mask of pain and concern. Then he looked at Edward, his eyes widened a fraction. What was with that? I walked over, pulling my mouth into a smile and grabbed my bag.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Jasper asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice.  
>"Are you sure? You look paler that usual" I nodded again. Edward looked at me, as if studying me.<br>I took a deep breath, trying to fight the bile that rose in my throat and nodded, then I left. Once out of view in the cafeteria I ran to the nearest bush, my stomach trying to reject more of the empty contents.

I didn't know if I was in any condition to drive, but I climbed in anyway, hoping me leaving at lunch wasn't noticed. I drove home, having to stop several times to fight nausea. I got home and went to the shower, filled up a hot bath. On the previous occasions I had this warm water helped.

I don't remember the name of it, but I remember it happened when I got the flu and wasn't eating a lot. The small dishes that made my breakfast, lunch and dinner while Charlie was away wasn't enough apparently. I stript quickly, curling myself into a ball under the stream of cascading water.

The pain lessened after a while, though it wasn't erased completely. I turned off the water, and struggled, but got myself out of the shower, dried and dressed and I crawled into bed.

I set my alarm and fell asleep, hoping I would feel better in the morning. The previous times i had this, it was gone by morning. This time will be no different. I wanted to enjoy the last few days of freedom i had while Charlie was away, not spend them sick.

I fell asleep at around 1pm… I didn't even register the feeling of unseen eyes on me before I was in a void of darkness that came with dreamless nights, or days.

-Edward-

Mere minuted before I focused into the sound of food being rejected that came through the thin walls I saw the vision Alice had.

_Bella's body was bent over in pain, her arm slung around it as if that simple move would take the pain away. She washed her mouth out._

The vision flickered

_Bella was sleeping in her bed._

Alice was right; it was hard to get a good grip on her future.

Minutes ticked by and finally 7 minutes and 48 seconds later Bella came into the room.

_I feel pain….so much pain. And fear. She doesn't trust anyone either, but that was always there. The fear isn't directed at us Edward….I don't know what but it's not us that's making her scared._

Jasper thought to me, my eyes widened the slightest bit, anyone who wasn't a vampire wouldn't see the movement; there sight wasn't good enough.

She left, to go home I assume when Jasper whispered too low for mortals to hear. Mostly for the befit of the other three.

"I didn't manipulate her emotions. She was wary at first, untrusting and uncomfortable, like she feels with anyone she is talking to, but as the discussion wore on… she wasn't uncomfortable. With other humans she would get more uncomfortable by the second, but with us? I think it's because we didn't push her to answer, whenever we didn't push for her to join the conversation she would get more confortable"

We hadn't talked like this when she was with us, because she would see our lips moving, so the others just thought yes or no questions at me. I got up and started to leave.  
><em>Feed before you go. <em>That was Alice's thoughts, directed straight at me. I inclined my head.

I ran to Bella's house. I caught her slipping into bed…. There was a yellowing bruise on her cheek and I wondered briefly where she got it. I thought it was just clumsiness. She fell asleep…it was only 12.57. I got confortable a tree in the forest, using my enhanced eye sight to watch her while I kept myself hidden; I planned to stay here for a few more hours….she as amusing in her sleep, with innocent words slipping from her lips.

**Like it or hate it, care to comment? Just hit the review button and tell me **


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. I'd like to clear some confusion.  
>Edward had asked Bella to lunch, in chapter 6, in chapter 7 she went home after Jessica had bumped into her, the bruises were fading but still extremely sensitive and when she bumped into Jessica and then the floor, the pain jolting through her body was too much and she couldn't handle the pain, and the terrors of school. So Edward didn't see her at lunch because she left. He was going to try again the next day because he didn't want to kill her, and he needed to befriend her to feel more protective over her so his control would build around her… As for the other people watching her when Bella got abused… You will have to wait and see. It will all fit together.<p>

-Bella-

I awoke in the morning almost peacefully, no hint of sickness lingered. I wanted to confirm whether it was what I have had before, a flu combined with a poor immune system and little nutrition. But I had neither a computer, nor any books on the subject and going to the doctor was out of the question. Charlie would be mad…really, really mad if I saw a doctor.

I got up gingerly, my bruises fading but still sore. My ankle almost better, I guess with the week off I've had more food than usual and my body is healing faster, even my shoulder, which I had thought to be dislocated then popped back into place, no longer felt sore. I walked easily to the mirror, and pulled up my shirt to assess my progress. Yellowing and faded bruises remained, even the bruise on my cheek was yellowing and didn't need much cover up.

I changed into the now normal attire for me. Jeans and a long-sleeved top. The top was a nice shade of blue, going well with the dark coloured denim, and I tugged on my black gloves to hide the fading bruise there. I checked myself in the mirror once again, nodding when I was satisfied that the cover-up was doing its job well. I went on with the usual morning routine, though I skipped breakfast in fear my stomach would reject the food.

It was still early, so I grabbed the money from under the sugar container and planned to go shopping. I drove off in my car, towards town. I reflected while I was driving, decided that I had gotten faster at the morning routine. It only took me one hour to complete the whole house, excluding Charlie's room. It was now around 6.30am.

I arrived at the shops and started shopping for groceries, buying as much as the money would allow, I had even slipped a bag of m&m's into the shopping cart. I paid for it all and drove back home. I unpacked the groceries and fled to my room with the m&m's, I hid them in the back of my small closet, planning to eat them when I got home. I didn't think as I placed the receipt on the microwave with the others, and I grabbed my bag and went to school.

School was uneventful; the sun was shining through gaps in the clouds, the cloud cover not entirely dominating the sky, a rarity in Forks. Nothing happened, literally nothing. I think that was what worried me. The Cullen's were not at school. Nobody came and bothered me at lunch when I sat at the table. The only time I was spoken to was when a teacher or student would ask a question in class, and that happened very little because they never heard me answer, so they figured not to ask.

We had a pop quiz in Biology, on which I got 100%. This was too easy. I left school with mixed emotions. Confused, why hadn't the Cullen's gone to school? Angry, everything was too easy, making it even easier for my mind to wonder into darker thoughts, and a little happy, no one had bothered me. I was fine as I drive the distance from school to home, but when my house came into view my breathing stopped momentarily. The cruiser. Charlie. I swallowed the thickness in my throat.

He's probably asleep. I thought drastically. I wasn't that lucky. I hesitated more than a second after I parked the car. I took the keys out with shaking hands and slowly walked to the front door. Why was he home so early? Oh god, had he heard of leaving at lunch? I stopped in front of the door.

Nothing will happen. Nothing will happen. I chanted in my mind to build up courage. I was wrong. As soon as I entered the door, a fist slammed against my stomach, and then connected again with my jaw. He kicked the door shut and turned back to me.

"How dare you, you bitch! You worthless bitch!" He shouted, his boot clad foot shot out, catching me in the ribs. I cried out painfully as I stumbled and fell backwards, still unaware of what I had done.  
>"They found someone else to cover for the chief in Seattle while he was away! I come home and what do I find?" He yelled as he grabbed my hair, pulling me painfully to my knees.<br>"I find out a worthless, little girl has skipped school, I find out she got a treat she didn't deserve!" I opened my mouth to say sorry but he pushed me back, and kneeled on my chest"

"Isabella, you are a worthless, stupid bitch. How could you spend my money on something you didn't deserve!" I wheezed out "I'm sorry" then gasped for more air.  
>"Say it Isabella. Say it" I squeezed my eyes shut, unwilling to answer. He laughed with no humour. He moved some weight off my chest, allowing me to suck in desperately needed air.<br>"Say it, Isabella." He said again.

"I'm worthless" I said, a mere whisper. His open palm connected with my cheek.  
>"Louder. Say your worthless, Isabella, say you're a stupid worthless bitch who is no good for anything," Tears streamed down my cheeks as I repeated.<br>"Your no good for anything, Isabella, nothing," He stopped for a second, as if thinking. "Well nothing but a good hard rut. Come on Isabella, say that's the only thing your worth."

I wasn't, I couldn't say it. I cried out again as a fist buried in my stomach. Then he was off me, moving to his recliner as if nothing had happened. I couldn't move, I just couldn't.  
>The thought of getting help crossed my mind…but no. I couldn't put someone in that danger. I would get through this. I would protect those around me…no matter the cost.<br>If Charlie took it out on me, he wouldn't take his anger out on anyone else; I was saving others by going through this. I will survive.

-Edward-

We were all at home today, Alice had predicted that the cloud cover would let the sun shine through. It was a boring day, nothing happened besides a quick family hunting trip. It was later in the afternoon when both Alice and I stood completely still, Alice seeing a vision and I watching it.

"_You worthless bitch!" A man yelled.  
><em>The vision wavered, not showing who he was yelling at.  
><em>"I'm sorry" a female voice wheezed, as if her oxygen was cut off.<br>_I recognised that voice… It can't be. No it just can't. But the vision flicked yet again.  
><em>Bella cowered, crying as she was made to repeat anything her father said. Horrid words escaped her lips.<br>"Say it, Isabella"  
>"I'm worthless" She whispered.<br>_The vision wavered for second, why was her future so hard to read? Damn it.  
><em>"Your no good for anything, Isabella, nothing," He stopped for a second. "Well nothing but a good hard rut. Come on Isabella, say that's the only thing your worth."<br>_Again the vision flickered.  
><em>Bella dragged herself up the stairs, unable to stand. She fell unconscious on her bedroom floor.<em>

"Alice! What was that!" I just about screamed. She was down the stairs in less than a second, her eyes watery with tears that were unable to fall.  
>"I don't know! Bella is….. Carlisle!" Jasper walked into the room at a mortals pace, filling the room with a wave of calm.<br>_That was why…she hated her full name. Her own father had tarnished it, violated her name to the point she didn't want it anymore._ Alice thought.

The rest of the family where in the room within seconds.

"What happened" Emmitt asked. "What did you see"  
>"Bella" Alice whispered. "Carlisle, we need your help" She dry-sobbed the last part.<br>"What happened, why the hell do we have to get involved with a stupid human?" Rosalie hissed.  
>"Her life is like your past…only she hides it very well" Alice said before I could. Everyone went still.<p>

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked, his voice firm. We all knew it now. We couldn't stay out of Bella's life. We had to save her.

**Well it's all good that you want to save her, but what if she thinks by enduring she's saving others? How are the Cullen's going to get past that little dilemma?  
>I'd love to thank my reviewers. I love the positive feedback…. It makes me happy to know I am pleasing people.<br>My updates may slow down a little, but only by the tiniest bit. This is because of school, *damned school* but….I'm quick to finish school work so I will be writing in school- Like I did all today "-_- hehe (what? I just loved writing it…I couldn't stop). Don't forget to review. Thx. **


	10. Chapter 10

I own none of SM's creations.

-Edward-

Everyone was out of the house in a flash, mere minutes later we were standing inside the ring of trees outside her house. The neighbours were not home, and even breaths came from within Bella's house. They were both asleep. No, one was asleep the other unconscious.

Carlisle jumped up first, opened the unlocked window and slid inside. Why did she keep it unlocked? Perhaps she forgot to lock it.  
><em>3 broken ribs…no cuts, you can breathe. <em>At this information I took a deep breath. _A lot of bruises, it doesn't look like she's been raped, yet. Fractured arm. Her hip feels like it was broken, and set wrong. Past abuse? _Carlisle came back down and was in the safety of the tree's in a matter of seconds.

_That's why she's clumsy. _Emmitt thought to himself. _Her hip is screwed up_  
>"I put her in her bed, and set her ribs. They will become unset if she moves though. Edward, this abuse must have been going for some time, she hasn't been to the hospital meaning she doesn't like hospitals or she's not allowed. Is there some way you can get her to me without injuring her or raising suspicion?"<p>

Alice's eyes clouded in another vision. It lasted a few seconds.  
>"Here's what we have to do…"<p>

-Bella-

"_No…not again. Please!" Renee and Phil advanced on me.  
>"How dare you!" Phil yelled.<br>"How could you do that to Phil? We could have been his favourite girls Bella. But you had to be different. Phil accepts me Bella; you won't let him accept you" Renee said with an eerie calm. _

_I hated it, I hated that I was so weak. So very weak. I screamed and flailed, but it was useless. Phil threw me onto the coffee table.  
>"On your stomach" Tears escaped as Renee helped him, taking away my shirt, thankfully leaving the bra, while Phil held me in place, Phil pushed me onto the table, Renee held my hands down. Why…why was I so weak. I couldn't even protect myself. <em>

_Phil unbuckled his belt…. His thick, leather belt.  
>"Mom, please Mom, don't do this."<br>"You brought this on yourself Bella. You should have said yes…you shouldn't have disobeyed."  
>The belt came down on my back…hard. 25 times, I had counted, before I fell into blissful unconsciousness. <em>

"_You're lucky Bella, I didn't even use my studded belt, I didn't even hit you that hard. You should thank me" were the words that followed me into the void of black._

My eyes flew open, my mouth hanging wide in a silent scream as I jack-knifed into a sit. I immediately regrated it, doubling over in pain as I gripped my ribs. When the pain dulled I sat up slowly.  
>Why that memory? Why did I have to relive that one? It was the same day Renee had sent me on a plane. My trust in everyone shattered that day. My own mother… the woman I trusted, my role model…she had abused me, shattered my heart. Verbally, physically and mentally, I was abused, then she shipped me to my father.<p>

Why was fate so cruel. I stripped down to my panties and bra in front of the full length mirror that was on the inside of my closet door and turned. I stretched my neck to see my back, my once smooth skin was rough with marks and scars, i constant reminder i was useless, disposable, worth nothing. Just thinking about it made the scars hurt. I shivered. I turned to assess the damage to my front. It didn't look too bad, but it hurt terribly. There was a bruise along my jaw.

I dressed in normal attire, wincing as I moved, put the cover-up on. I put the pain in the back of my mind. No matter how much I hurt, I was going to school. I have had worst, I can deal with this. When I looked at my alarm clock though, I turned a little pale. 8am. How can it be so late? I bit my lip as I scurried around quickly, Charlie's cruiser was gone and I forgot about the morning routine. I would do it when I got home.

I ran to the truck, ignoring the jabbing pain. Suck it up cupcake; I need to go to school and do P.E. I can do anything if i set my mind to it. The cold wind felt good on the aching bruises, though I drove more carefully with the ice that covered the road. I arrived at school late, and walked into my first class.  
>The only thing that made this day seem longer was the continuous bumps and taps I got. Even when people merely brushed past me, the pain would intensify immensely.<p>

Lunch didn't come fast enough, and I walked to my table in the corner, relieved to have a break from everything. I didn't buy any lunch, just sat there quietly. It wasn't long before the Cullen's walked over. Why did they even bother? I was nothing compared to them…as Charlie had continuously said, I was worthless, good for nothing. I wasn't even interesting.

Alice and Rosalie and the boys lapsed into conversation, asking questions sometimes. It was like a well thought out script, I thought.  
>"Oh I like chocolate Ice-cream" Rosalie had said at one point.<br>"Strawberries better" Alice whined.  
>"Vanilla beats you all, hands down" Emmitt laughed.<br>"Emmitt, you're supposed to be on my side! Bella, what do you thing, which ones the best?"

I didn't know the answer, I had never had ice-cream…or really anything to treat on. The M&M's in the closet, if they were still there, would be my first treat in years. I replied Strawberries, not knowing, but wishing I would taste it. Whenever that happened Jasper would look at Edward, looking like he was telling him something with no words. Something about me I thought sullenly.

How rude.

They continued asking questions like that, when i would answer they would pause to less then a second and look at me.

Lunch passed by slowly, in Biology me and Edward had some small conversations.  
>"So why did you moved here?" He asked after I told him I didn't really like wet places.<br>"My mom remarried" I said honestly.  
>"And you don't like the guy?"<p>

No, I thought in my mind. Out loud I said "Phil's alright, he travels a lot. So I let my mom travel with him by moving here."  
>"Your very selfless" He said out of nowhere, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear him, his tone so low a normal human wouldn't hear it. I didn't reply, not really knowing why he said it. He knew one thing, and untruthful thing, about me and deducted I was selfless? I wasn't in a hurry to get to P.E, and when I did I said I wasn't feeling well sat to the side.<p>

I walked over to my truck after school, and the last thing I heard was screeching tyres, and a few female screams. I must have fainted, because I was awake minutes later, in Edward's arms, under both the cars. It was then I felt the pain, searing pain. I bit my lip to hold back the scream that was building, managing to keep it to a whimper. But i bit it hard enought to draw blood.

-Edward-

The plan went nicely, Jasper sent a stream of weakness into Bella, causing her to faint, and I was holding her within seconds, I dropped to the floor, making me and Bella flat against the pavement as the car flew over the top of us. Bella woke then, her eyes wide and terrified. She bit her lip, then whimpered. She held it back.

I saw she was going to scream….but she held it in. What kind of woman was she? To endure so much pain… Such a strong woman. I felt almost human again…if I was, my heart would be throbbing.  
>I admired her spirit. She wasn't completely broken….not yet. That was when i saw it, a trail of red, teasing blood ran from her lip. I stopped brathing, barely managing to hold control.<p>

The next few minutes were agony, I waited for the ambulance, students got together and pushed the lighter car out of the way. I walked over to Alice, she nodded. I was gone in a flash, finding a deer close by and draining it in minutes. Then with some gathered control i flashed back to Alice...glad no one would see the incredible speed I managed, I walked back over to Bella, holding my breathe.

-Bella-

I saw it... Edward moved faster than any animal. He smelt of blood as he came near me. I narrowed my eyes, now I knew I couldn't trust him. He wasn't human. But what is he? And the rest of his family, for that matter.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please….review. I think I've proved with speedy updates that reviews make my type faster lol. Just click the little review button and vwalla. **


	11. Chapter 11

I own none of SM's creations.

-Bella-

This is bad, was the only thought that entered my mind when the paramedics insisted I go to the hospital, I couldn't run…and when I didn't comply they said I was being difficult and they had no choice but to take me. When they gave me an option to be strapped down and sedated or sit in the back, I finally weighed my options and complied. I was NOT going to be restrained…it reminded me of too much. The boy who was driving wasn't so lucky, he was strapped to the small bed.

I sat in the back of the ambulance, and the paramedics said it was already out of procedure, but it was the only way I was going with them. Edward sat next to me, also under the rein of procedure. We arrived at the hospital, the boy who was driving smiled at me before they wheeled him off. I glared daggers at Edward, he wasn't human. He can't be trusted. He raised his eye brow, as if saying 'what?'

The paramedics took us to an emergency room. I sat on the white bed, gripping my ribs. A nurse came and told me the doctor would be here shortly. I bit my abused lip…a doctor. He or she would want to do an examination of my body. They would find the scars…they would find injuries that couldn't be created by falling to the floor, under a car. They would find out…

I slid from the bed…I can't let that happen. I can't let them find out, not after….  
>I walked to the open door, and looked down the empty hallway. The exit was right there… two doors down. I checked the coast was clear again and started walking as fast as I could towards the door.<br>"Miss" Damn. "Miss, have you been cleared to leave?" I turned to a blond haired doctor. Sickly Pale skin…Golden eyes. I Take it this was Edwards adoptive father.

"Yes, I need to leave." I said, hoping he wouldn't detect the lie.  
>"Miss…"<br>"Bella" I said in my barely audible voice, it was a wonder he could hear me…but then again, he wasn't human.  
>"Miss Bella, would you come with me? Its duty to make sure you've been cleared to leave. I'm Dr, Cullen"<p>

Damn. I nodded slowly. He inclined his head, gesturing for me to go first. I grit my teeth as I walked normally, ignoring the stabbing pain. He followed and took a chart I hadn't noticed from the foot of my bed.  
>"Miss Bella, you still need to have an examination" He said, disapprovingly.<br>"Bella, please just call me Bella" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"Well Bella, if you would please lie down, I can start your examination." He said as he drew the curtains around us. I wanted to run…but I obeyed. If Charlie heard I was being suspicious then I would be in for it, worse than I got the other day. I laid down.

"I'm going to expose your stomach, ok Bella?" I nodded slowly. I would blame it on the crash I thought to myself as he pulled the shirt up almost gingerly to the bottom of my bra. I was lucky I only had a few bruises this time, the faded ones almost clear that even my eyesight only saw traces of it left.

Dr. Cullen didn't look surprised when he saw the damage. His ice cold hand ran over my stomach, pressing and feeling expertly.  
>"3 broken ribs" He said to me after he finished examination on my stmach, he moved to my legs next. Finding nothing he moved to my arms. On the left arm he said<br>"It feels like you have a fracture, but I need to do an x-ray on your arm and procedure follows with your head as well, Edward said you hit it pretty hard.

"Can you sit up, I need to check your back for Spinal injuries."  
>"My back is fine" I said… my voice on the borderline of defensive.<br>"Bella, I need to check for spinal injuries. Please?" I suddenly felt very trusting…and became immediately suspicious. I had sworn never to trust anyone, and I never have…something was wrong. What was wrong with me…did I hit my head too hard?  
>"Please" He asked again.<p>

With the suspicious trust I felt and the obedience my body was use to I sat up, back to him. He pulled the top up all the way at the back… his fingers moving gingerly over my spine. How could he not see them? They were hideous… I was hideous.

"No spinal injuries" He let my shirt fall back to cover my back and his fingers ran through my hair, feeling the scalp.  
>"You head seems to be alright, but we still need to take x-rays. I'll be right back Bella"<br>As Dr. Cullen left, Edward entered. My eyes narrowed.

"You ok, Bella?" He asked.  
>"I'll survive," I replied sharply.<br>I closed my eyes, should I confront him about it? No, not in a hospital, then again one of _them_ works here. What are they?

Dr. Cullen walked in with a portable x-ray. He quickly set up and took an x-ray of my skull, it appeared on a little screen on the machine. He nodded, then scanned my arm, nodded again.  
>"No damage done to your skull, but you do have a small fracture." Edward stayed as he set my ribs and made it so they couldn't unset, then bandaged it up for extra support. Great…sponge baths for a while. He put my arm in a brace. I finally was able to leave… to go back to my personal hell.<p>

-Edward-

I looked at the scars on Bella's back threw Carlisle's mind. Rage shot through me. _She should be unconscious with the pain she feels, I'm having a hard time even standing. What is she?_ Jasper thought. How much was she really going through? Since when did the abuse start? How long has she endured? I was going to get these answers.

Then there was the glare she had thrown at me. What caused her to be so hostile?  
>"Jasper, what did you feel when she was in the hospital with Carlisle?" I asked<br>"A lot of panic, and mistrust, and fear especially when Carlisle wanted to check her back. I shot some trust into her and she became suspicious. Really suspicious". Strange.  
>"And me?"<p>

"Hostility, mistrust, curiosity, and fear" Could she know something. No…she just isn't use to people, likes isolation. No wonder, considering what she has been through. I wouldn't trust a soul, either. She was probably wondering why I bothered to save her.

**Again, more thanks to the positive reviews. Judging from some of them…I think some people have gotten caught up in the storey written by a crazy woman. Mwah-ha-ha-ha. Please don't forget to review. **


	12. Chapter 12

Oh yeah! Week end! Now I can write all day, not worry about sleep deprivation and work only 6 hours a day! :D

-Bella-

Going to the doctor could have been a good thing, he gave me some good painkillers (which I plan to save for late occasions) and advised Charlie to keep a good eye on me…apparently the good doctor had said the slightest bump to the head can cause brain trauma after what I've been through. Plus, the doctor didn't seem to suspect a thing, I think he believed the car did it all.

The best thing about the advice was Charlie didn't hit me, he thought that if he hit me he could kill me which meant he would lose his personal punching bag. He did yell at me, a lot, but I preferred hurtful mental abuse to painful physical abuse.

But this only lasted for so long. It had been a week since the accident, and I had avoided the Cullen's the whole time, now the fracture on my arm had healed and my ribs were not so sore. I hadn't taken one of the painkillers, still saving them for future abuse. During the week Charlie had let me eat…almost forced me to. He knew the more energy I got the faster I healed.

So after a week the abuse started again, in small forms at first. He would avoid hitting my chest and ribs, but the rest was free to him. I promised myself I wouldn't cry…I've kept that promise so far. I was still trying to think how to confront Edward about it. Cold skin, so fast if my eye sight had been poorer he would be a blur you could pass of as wind, never eats human food…and on two separate occasions he smelt of blood. He was pale. His eyes seemed to change colour, some days they would go completely black. Suddenly a memory came to me.

_I bit my lip so hard it bled, I opened my eyes slowly to see his golden orbs turn black as a moonless night, his eyes followed a trail of liquid, which I knew was my blood, I felt trail down my chin. _  
>It was then it all clicked into place. Vampire. This didn't really surprise me. They weren't human, I already knew, but I had been faced with the unexpected my whole life that I came to expect the unexpected.<p>

Like Phil…and Renee, they both did the unexpected, my mother did it all the time, even before she met Phil, there were signs that I only realised where there when I looked back at what happened. My own mother, whose job was to protect and love me, her instinct to protect me with everything she had, had carelessly helped Phil abuse me. She wasn't my mother…She couldn't be. Who would want to help someone abuse their only daughter?

Feeling lost, I did the only thing that made sense. I drove to La Push, I needed Jacob. He would make it all right; he may even help me find the truth about the Cullen's. When I finally arrived at Jacobs house, surprise, it was raining. I peered through my window, spotting Jacob walking towards the forest…only he looked different.

His once long black hair was short, he had filled out, and gotten even taller. His shirtless chest showed honed muscles and an elaborate tattoo adorned his arm. I jumped out of the car  
>"Jacob?" I yelled as loud as I could, though it wasn't very loud he heard me. He turned around to gaze at me, his face pained.<p>

"Bella" He said, almost regretfully.  
>"Where have you been? I thought you said you would come over any day you could?" But he didn't answer, instead he stared at me, as if memorizing every detail of me.<p>

"Go away" Everything crashed down on me. "Go away, Bella, and never come back"  
>"I…I thought we were friends" I choked out.<br>"We were….but I'm not good. I'm not your friend anymore."  
>"Jake…" I sobbed. No, I couldn't lose Jake….My only friend, the only one I held trust for.<p>

"Didn't you hear me! Go away Bella, and never come back! I don't want to see your face ever again" He all but yelled. That was how he broke everything I had. He broke my little amount of trust I held for anyone, he broke my heart…He broke me. Phil would be happy. 

I broke my promise to myself…tears escaped my eyes, falling like an endless stream. Jacob walked away…He left me. Just like everyone else had. What do you do? When you no longer have anyone to trust? When you no longer have anyone to love? When you are no longer loved? What do you do when you are completely broken?

I found out that day that the saying 'sticks and stone may break my bone, but words will never hurt me' was a big lie. Words can cut a thousand times deeper than any blade, they can crush a person more than a ton of bricks, they can leave open wounds that will heal slower than a gun, they can make a person feel more pain than an electric chair can cause. At least then the physical pain will eventually end, but these words, the pain they give me, it never ends.

I drove home, feeling numb. When everything set in late that night, I cried myself to sleep. Renee, Phil & Charlie were right. Nobody wanted me…who would want a broken girl. I was like a broken tool, no longer serving a purpose to others, just being worthless. I was nothing.

-Edward-

I stood on the tree in wonderment. She was crying, rolled in a ball on her bed.  
><em>How much pain can this girl stand? <em>Jasper thought, gasping for unnecessary breaths as he knelt on the floor, overcome by the pain Bella felt.  
><em>How is she still living? She should be dead or unconscious with the pain she feels. I need to move away Edward…I'm sorry but it's too much<em>

How did she withstand it? She finally fell asleep, but even in the realm of dreams she didn't seem to find peace. She tossed and turned all night, whispering words I didn't quite catch.

I caught myself in thought; we had allowed her to avoid us this week, understanding her emotions. We let her have some peace, yet the pain this girl went through was inhumanly possible. What was she?

**Ah… So now it begins. Will Bella find the courage to confront him, or will she feel afraid he will eat her. And what happens when Edward find Bella isn't completely what he through her to be. Don't forget to review Just click that little button and leave your comment. I like hearing feedback, it makes my hands fly over the keyboard, and therefore, I type quicker and before you know it. BAM another chapter will be up.**


	13. Chapter 13

I would love to thank my continuous reviewers… You have been great and helped my build the confidence to continue writing this story. Now….. on with the storey.

-Edward-

I left when Bella began to stir. It was still early; I thought teenagers loved to sleep in. But then again…Bella isn't the typical teenager. I ran through the forest, back home. Spending the night with her scent swirling around me had built up some tolerance, but it was still close to agony, with the fire burning in my throat. We still had a couple hours before school, so II asked the family to go hunting with me. Carlisle had already left, but the others agreed.

We all looked for big game… but a few bears –which Emmitt and I drained one each- and one mountain lion –which Alice had taken out before we even smelt it- were the only big game around. Even with the lifeblood of a bear as a meal, We all hunted some more deer. So with a bear and a few deer I stopped and watched the others hunt.

We all went home together…full. We each looked at the time. 10 minutes until school. We all in my Volvo in an inhuman speed, all of us changed into different clothes. Time for school, and today, I was going to try and get Bella to open up, even if it was just a little. But imagine my surprise when We arrived at school, I heard my name flow in a voice I knew too well.

My head snapped up and I caught Bella's eye. She smiled at me, got out of her car and started walking over. What was happening?

-Bella-

I awoke in the morning with newfound determination. I wasn't useless, I wasn't a broken tool. I called myself a protector. I protected others from Charlie. That was my purpose, no matter how much I disliked it. I had dreamt of sweet nothingness…death but I couldn't, now I can't die, lest I want my pain to grip others. No…I promised myself I would protect the people from Charlie… I wasn't going to break that promise with my death. No matter how much I want it.

I was going to be the one to protect others from Charlies rage, no matter the cost. I would be useful. Then a thought occurred to me…I wanted to know for sure about the Cullen's. With my new determination and courage I came up with a risky plan.

I thought hard for a long time….who looked like they had the most control around people. Well Jasper always looked pained… I couldn't have him there. Edward…who was I kidding Edward had to be there. He was now the closest thing to a friend I had…they all where. But I reminded myself to choose carefully. Well…Emmitt needed to come, but then again.

Emmitt would be good if someone got out of control, he looked so strong. But if _he _was the one to lose control then I would be in trouble. I swallowed as I decided he would be one to come. He looked like he was always in control...he even played sport so yes…he should be in control of his supposed thirst.

Rosalie…. No Rosalie always looked ready to tear my head off before…but then that look changed recently, even though it changed I didn't risk it. Alice was…well Alice. She will come, she's never showed any signs I thought meant bloodlust. I thought carefully about the three supposed 'vampires' I had chosen….I would do it today. If I didn't do it today I would lose the courage I had just found.

I set my resolve and packed my bag, I carefully removed the razor from a sharpener in my pencil case. I wrapped it carefully in a tissue and placed it in my pocket. It was time for school…it was time to figure out what the Cullen's were….it may even be my death day. But I wasn't afraid, I had lost all instincts of self-preservation years ago, after the years of abuse my body and instincts came to expect the pain.

As I walked downstairs, Charlie shoved a bowl of cereal in my hands. I looked at the clock, surprise it was only 6.30 in the morning, it wasn't time yet? I felt like it. I ate slowly, stalling. I knew what came after I ate. When I finished I washed my bowl, I didn't even get time to turn away from the sink. Charlie grabbed my arm, I was half expecting it, and half hoping he would stop.

He didn't slap my face, after the doctors he decided the less I had to hide on my face the less it looked like I was being abused. If someone found out, I would be taken into foster care etcetera and he would have no one. He got a good kick and slap at my arms and legs, and he even hit my collarbone. I didn't cry out, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

When he was done, I went back upstairs and checked in the mirror that I looked ok. I ignored the pain and brushed my hair again, adjusted my shirt and slid my pair of gloves on. I walked down the stairs, doing the morning routine, leaving Charlie's room out as always. I wasn't ever going in there, who knew what skeletons he hid in that closest of his, he could had had a disturbing fetish for all I knew, I didn't want to find out.

I drove slowly to school, ready to face what lay waiting for me. When I arrived I stayed in my car until the shiny Volvo drove into the lot and the Cullen's got out. Time to test something.  
>"Edward" I whispered so low no even a human would hear….but his head snapped up. His hearing really was good. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.<p>

I got out of the car, walking over to him. When I was about 2 meters away from them I stopped, I could smell blood…and the sickly sweet scent that seemed to cling to them, strongly. Their golden orbs a shade lighter than normal. The had fed, very recently, was the only explanation that came to mind.

"I need to talk to you, Alice and Emmitt. In private" and saying no more, I walked into the nearby forest that seemed to engulf the town. I felt rather than heard them follow. I walked for a while, surprised my hip didn't give me much trouble and I didn't trip. 20 minutes later, I stopped and turned. Emmitt, Edward and Alice stopped behind me. I forced a smile.

"So…what exactly are you?"

**Please don't forget to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

-Bella-

"So….what exactly are you?" I asked, but they just smiled.  
>"We don't know what you're talking about" Edward said quickly. I just shook my head, maybe even slightly amused. Trying to hide a secret even now, when I am aware that they aren't human.<br>"I gave you a chance to tell me yourself" I said quietly.

"Your skin is pale and ice cold, your eyes change colour. You're faster than any animal. You are supernatural." I said slowly, putting my hand in my pocket, making it seem like a casual action.  
>"I know what you are" I said slowly, but they all seemed frozen. In a flash I grabbed the small razor and sliced a small cut in my finger, a drop of blood came to the surface.<p>

Everything went chaotic. Edward's eyes turned black as he gazed upon the drop of blood.  
>"Vampires" I said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Emmitt had Edward in his grasp in a flash.<br>"Bella," Alice said, as if her brother didn't want to kill me "You know our secret, it's time to share yours" This time, I froze.

"What secret?" I said casually, putting my perfect façade in place. They couldn't know, it would ruin everything. No…. they couldn't know. I plopped the finger into my mouth, sucking the blood away.  
>"Before you say anything more" I said before she could start talking again "I suggest we go to somewhere the smell of blood isn't so prominent" That snapped everyone's attention to me.<p>

"You can smell it?" Edward said, his bloodlust forgotten. I nodded. Alice hauled me into her slight arms, my heart raced but I didn't stop her. She moved with inhuman speed, the others following. We were at a huge white house within minutes. Jasper and Rosalie where at the front door.  
>"Lovely house" I commented. ""Can they handle the scent?" I asked. She nodded.<p>

"The smell of blood has been wiped away, with help from your saliva, how did you know?" I shrugged.  
>"The signs were there, I just picked up on them. I heard you speak in volume too low for an average human to hear, move with a speed the naked eye can't follow and you never eat human food" That made everyone turn to me.<p>

"What are you?" Jasper said after a moments silence.  
>"Human" I said.<br>"No, you're more that human, if you can see , smell and hear what others can't" I shrugged.  
>"My senses are heightened." I stated simply. I sighed, I didn't want to explain how much a freak I am, "What do you eat, because you didn't eat me, does that mean you don't eat humans?" I asked.<p>

"Well, we drink animal blood…but it's difficult. It sedates the thirst but doesn't give the satisfaction. But human blood calls to us, some more than others, we just resist it. When a human's blood calls strongly for a vampire, it's called a singer, because it's supposed to 'sing' for the vampire" Alice explained.  
>"Your Edward's singer, that's why it's so hard for him." Oh, well that explained a lot. I turned to him, still in Emmitt's grip.<br>"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable" I said sincerely. He laughed with no humour.

"How do you do it?" Jasper asked suddenly, I inclined my head, confused. "To feel such much pain, I don't see how you are alive, with so much negative feelings, and so much pain. The other night, I actually fell to my knee's- that's not easy, to make me fall to my knees in pain- I fell to my knees with the amount of pain I you felt"  
>"Empathic" I whispered. No…if he was there the other night…did he see? Suddenly I felt very calm. I looked at him.<p>

"You're the one who made me feel trust at the hospital , aren't you?" Jasper looked surprised.  
>"She's smarter that I thought" He whispered, again too low for human ears.<br>"I'm taking that as an insult" I said. He just looked more surprised.  
>"Bella, you know how difficult it is to surprise a vampire?" Alice said as she giggled.<br>"Not that hard, actually. I think I'm doing a good job" I said. She just laughed harder, her laugh like bells. Damn good feelings that are being forced on me are making me talk to much.

"We are lucky if we surprise a vampire once every 100 years or so." I shrugged my shoulders.  
>"Please, stop sending trust into me…it feels unnatural to me" I said…surprised at my own honesty. Damn…damn empathic vampire is making me truthful. But at my words all the vampires froze.<p>

"Feeling trust feels unnatural?" Edward said, I nodded. "He's done so much damage to you" Edward whispered, I froze.  
>"Ok Bella, time for you to tell us your secret. We know about Charlie" Alice said solemnly. I felt my heart stop for a second, no breath entered my lungs. They knew. No…this ruins everything. I didn't know what to do…I didn't know what to feel…I forgot to breath.<p>

I sucked in a big breath when I felt my lungs burn with need.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about, I love my dad" I said, putting on my perfect façade.<br>"Bella, did you know you release a hormone and your heart rate picks up the slightest bit when you lie?" Edward asked. Emmitt finally let go of him, deeming him safe.

Angry tears threatened to overspill as I whispered "no, you can't…ruin everything…. I'm protecting them" The words slipped through my lips before I could stop them, and my hands flew to my mouth, as if I could suck them back in. That was it...it was the last straw. I ran, I knew it was stupid to run away from immortal vampires, but I just ran, I didn't think.

The thing was, they didn't stop me. They followed me instead.  
>I finally tired myself out, mentally, physically and emotionally. I dropped to the floor. I couldn't take it. Not anymore, I looked up to the six vampires. Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmitt and a female blond vampire I hadn't met.<br>"Why?" I whispered.

"Why are you trying to help me?" I asked no one in particular.  
>"Because I love you" Edward replied. Every one turned to him.<p>

-Edward-

"Because I love you" I said to answer her question, but I didn't know why I said it. It just came from my throat, unbidden. But as I said it, it felt right. I looked at her in wonderment, without even realising it, I had fell in love with this amazing girl.

I stared into her eyes, and I knew it was true. I had to save her, I couldn't leave her. My heart was bound to hers, gravity no longer held me in this immoral life, she did, she became my world. There was someone for me…maybe god hasn't turned his back on me yet.

I knew everyone was staring at me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella. Alice was screaming in her head. Well everyone was.

_I knew it! He does have someone, I knew he did. Oh, what are we going to do know? Typical Edward has to fall for something that breathes. What is she, she isn't human, Edward fell in love with a _thing_ and we don't know what she is. _I couldn't decipher whose thoughts belonged to whom. I didn't care, all that mattered right now was the crying girl that sat on the cold forest floor, staring into my eyes as if she could see my soul.

**Well…. What do you think? Broken Bella just found out she isn't unloved. What happens now. Don't forget to review, just click the little button and leave a comment. **

**I'd love to thank my constant reviewer : Feenrai, this person has stuck with me from the start, nudging me to keep going, she reviews a lot (almost every chapter). Thanks! **

**The rest of you slackers, if you want to be thanked, I'd start reviewing, or I might send a vampire over there to… help you along. Yes… I have finally gone insane. **


	15. Chapter 15

Okay. I must rectify a mistake I made last chapter. Feenrai, has reviewed ALL chapters. The sweetest reviewer is reading my story! Please, I insist you all become like Feenrai, I love the feedback and it inspires me!

Thanks Feenrai, you're the sweetest!

-Bella-

I didn't know what to do, so I did everything on instinct. I shut down. I was scared and confused. How could anyone love someone like me? A worthless, broken girl good for nothing but sating Charlie's rage.  
>"Take me home, please" I asked Alice, she nodded.<br>"I don't see anything bad coming. Bella, can you tell me why you so hard to see?" Alice asked, seeing my confusion she continued.

"I'm physic, I can see the future depending on people choices, but yours is so hard to find" I shook my head, not trusting myself to talk. Was it maybe due to the fact that little over 9 years ago, when my mother started her abuse on me, I decided I had no future? I didn't know. Alice nodded and took me again in her slender arms; I flinched on instinct but didn't tell her to put me down.

We were at my house in seconds.  
>"Edward went to get your car, he will drop it off" Alice said as she set me to my feet. I walked to the door.<br>"Thanks Alice" I said out of habit. Why was I so weak… so terribly weak. I went inside, 20 minutes later I heard my trucks engine. They didn't knock, they left the truck in the driveway and left.

I sat on my bed, curled up in a ball and created distance between my mind and reality. I put my mind in the void of darkness in the back of my mind, where nothing could reach it. Minutes, hours or days could have passed and I wouldn't have known.

-Charlie-

That bitch had skipped school today… I needed to teach her a lesson. I bought some duct tape from a hardware shop. How dare she skip school. Where did she go through? Friends, she didn't have any. Boyfriend- unlikely, she was too withdrawn. That beautiful girl was nothing but a tool.

I growled as I drove home, my shift finally over. Isabella Marie Swan was being a naughty girl, time for her punishment.

-Edward-

Alice and I watched Bella from the trees, she fell asleep only five minutes ago. I was still hurt…she had withdrawn herself. Whether it was instinct, fear or both, I couldn't be sure why. We heard the low rumble of a police car before we saw it, immediately knowing it was Charlie.

The exact moment the car came within hearing distance, Alice's eyes clouded over in a vision.

"_Bella, why did you skip school" Charlie asked as he waited at Bella's door.  
>"I think we need to have 'the talk'" Charlie said. <em>

The vision ended? That was it? I growled in frustration.

"I can't say for sure, but I think Charlie wants to have a talk about boyfriends and using protection at that stuff. Isn't that what 'the talk' is" Alice said.  
>"He doesn't look angry, and he doesn't show any signs of anger or that he's about to abuse her. We should give her some privacy Edward, we already agreed that he does it on impulse, when he is extremely mad, he isn't mad now." Alice said. She was right.<p>

We had figured that Charlie didn't plan it out; he did it on impulse, though we hadn't gotten Jasper to see his emotions on whether he regrated it. He wasn't angry. Reluctantly, I left her for some privacy. We ran back to our house, no matter how hesitant or reluctant I was to leave her out of hearing distance.

I sat down on my couch in my room, browsing through my many CD's until I found Debussy. I put it on, hoping it would calm me. Jasper, Emmitt, Rosalie and Alice all entered my room five minutes later.

"Ok, we need to come up with a system. She is too perceptible, her eye sight is too good for you to nod and shake your head when we throw mental questions at you" Emmitt said and we all nodded our agreement.

Alice grinned like a Cheshire cat. "It's simple. Cough for yes, clear your throat for no"  
>"One problem solved. Two, how good are her senses?" Jasper asked, ever the tactical one.<br>"Well she could smell blood, and she can see us move. I would say close to ours. But what is she?"  
>"Eleazar" We all said in synchronisation. Internet would be unreliable, and so we called on one of the oldest friends we had.<p>

We called his home phone number, he picked up on the third ring.

"Eleazar, we need your help."  
>"Ah, Edward, tell me what do you need help with." Came his reply.<br>"There is a girl here, but she isn't human. What do you know that matches pale, heightened senses and intelligent? " Alice asked.

"Well, what is her last name? If any of her older relatives, great, great grandparents perhaps, were supernatural, I would know." That was Eleazar, he knew everyone.  
>"Swan" I said. We had to do some research on her mother to find her birth name if we needed it.<p>

"Swan…well there is a lot to choose from, young friends." That surprised us all.  
>"Are you referring to the daughter of Charlie Swan in Forks?"<br>"Yes, the girl, Bella Swan, isn't merely human"

"No, she isn't completely human, though nobody can really tell her what she is now. They were killed some time ago." We all froze. Bella Swan wasn't completely human…  
>"What is she?"<p>

**Ah, so miss Bella isn't merely human. How does she not know? Her supernatural grandparents were killed before they could tell her…or Charlie. Don't forget to review. **


	16. Chapter 16

-Bella-

I awoke with a start, the sting of an open palm on my cheek. I hadn't even realised I fell asleep. I looked up, but Charlie was no longer there, he was standing in the doorway.  
>"Bella, why did you skip school today?" I froze, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.<br>"We need to have 'the talk'" I started shaking. The talk wasn't a good one. I went to sit up…but I couldn't.

""You want to skip classes, you can stay home and skip" Charlie said sharply, and I realized my hands where duct taped together on the bar at the head of the bed, my ankles taped apart at the foot of the bed. Charlie walked over and closed the curtains.

"Now, why did you skip school?" I didn't answer, I couldn't. His open palm connected with my cheek.  
>"I can do this all day, Isabella. Or would you rather me show you what your good for?" I was shaking violently.<br>"I was in school, I was late" I blurted out. He shook his head.  
>"Should I teach you not to lie to me?" I swallowed hard.<p>

"I'm sorry!" I yelled as loud as I could. "I was sick so I came home after you left" That sounded more believable. He slapped me again.  
>"Well, if you so insistent on missing school, you wouldn't mind staying here for the next few days. You will stay in bed, Isabella, and if you're lucky at the end I'll show you what your worth." He brang his foot to rest on my chest, slowly lowering his weight onto it.<p>

"Would you like that, Isabella?" He said as he kept adding weight.  
>"Yes!" I rasped. He removed his foot, bringing his fist down where his foot was. I tried to curl into a protective ball, but I couldn't.<br>"No food, no water, no light. Isabella, the rest of the week you're staying in this room!" He locked the window, adjusted the curtains to make sure light wouldn't come through, and left. He turned off my light and locked the door from the outside.

I didn't know what to do anymore, the tears that threatened to spill clouded my vision and I let my mind travel to the void. I needed to escape, so I fled reality for the darkness. I couldn't stay here anymore, but now I couldn't leave. If I survived the week… I don't know what I'll do.

-Edward-

Alice predicted the sun would shine today, so we stayed home. I didn't do much, I went hunting, I seemed to be doing that more often, but it was necessary to so I could keep control. On the way back I noticed that by this time Bella should be home. I stopped in the woods, but her curtains were closed. The slow breathing mean she was asleep. She must be sick… and so I allowed her rest as I kept running. I went back that night, sitting on the usual tree. Nobody accompanied me tonight, and so I was left in peace.

The curtains didn't open, and quiet breathing totalled with silence gave me silence I have not had since I was born into immortality. I let her scent swirl around me and took peace in it. Hours later, I slipped from the trees and walked at a leisurely pace home. I thought about what she was, the information Eleazar had told us. Very little was known about her, and being only part, she could have many different powers.

Nothing much happened. I started getting ready for school.

-Bella-

I awoke to freezing water against my chest. It soaked into the fabric, and considering the weather, I don't think it would be dry any time soon. Charlie stood over me, bucket still in hand, and looked at me, as if not satisfied. He then dumped more of the contents over my face, and more on my clothes, making sure most of the water was soaked up the fabric.

He then dropped the bucket, and slammed his palm onto my ankle. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He did the same with my other ankle.  
>"Now you can't run" He simply said. I was sure he had broken the both. I didn't try moving them, afraid of the pain I might experience. But he did move it.<p>

He grabbed onto my ankle, moving it roughly on an odd angle, I couldn't hold in the scream that ripped from my throat. He smiled and did the same with the other. I screamed again. He didn't say anything while he did it. That was all he did, today. He left me in the dark while he went to work.

I made myself slip into the realm of darkness; I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. It was soon after that I started to shiver. The cold became painful to be in. I forced myself into the void, yet again set on ignoring the pain. If I got out of this alive… I know what I'll do.

I will go Edward and Alice… My only friends. Wait…did I just think that. I think I did. I was doing what I thought to be impossible. I was starting to trust….I was starting to trust vampires. Oh how idiotic could I be. But the feeling was there, I trusted a group of _vampires._ How twisted is fate?

**Don't forget to review! **


	17. Chapter 17

-Bella-

I felt so weak when I woke from a dreamless sleep. My injuries were draining me, my still damp clothes leaving me to the mercy of the weather. I pushed the pain to the back of my mind. _They will come…they will realise I'm not at school and they will come and see what's wrong,_ I thought desperately. Yes, I was relying on vampires to save me before I die.

I no longer cared that Charlie would last out at others, because I realised something. For someone so smart, I sure am stupid. If Charlie lashes out at anyone… he would go to jail. He had made me believe no one would believe me if I told…and he was true, because I once told…and that person laughed.

I had told Billy, Charlies best friend and Jacobs father.  
>"No, Isabella, your father wouldn't hurt a fly" He had said. Well, I wasn't a fly…and he was sure hurting me. I didn't want to be like this… death would be better than this….and with a start I thought that might be it. I would be killed by my father if I continued on like this. I discovered a few things about myself in my cold prison.<p>

One: I really didn't want to die. And Two: I really wanted to see the Cullen's…. Why, I wasn't sure. Feeling foreign to me flooded my body when I thought about them. It almost felt like trust. Typical me, I was a danger to myself, trusting vampires was asking for death.

The darkness did nothing to help me stay awake, my eyes drooped and I once again fell into a dreamless sleep

-Edward-

Bella wasn't at school today, I couldn't catch a scent of her. I started to worry when I didn't see her before school; I didn't see her truck either. I was left worrying the whole day, wishing I could go but at the same time needing to stay and keep appearances. Time had never moved so slowly for me.

At lunch the others shared the same anxiety. I waited until school was over, those being the longest hours of my life, and drove to Bella's, not really caring that the others were with me. I parked a way down the street, and disappeared before anyone spotted us, into the woods. I scanned the area…no one was home. I only picked up one heart beat that came from within Bella's room, I heard no minds.

Everyone was at work or at school. I looked at the others.  
>"Keep watch" Before they even nodded I scaled the wall. The curtains were closed, the window locked. I tapped the window. I needed to see her, I needed to make sure she's alright. The breathing increased as Jasper fell to his knees.<br>"Go, Jasper" I said, realising Bella was feeling too strongly. I tapped the window again.

"Who is it? Oh god please tell me its Alice…Or Edward, or Jasper or someone" She said in a frantic whisper.  
>"It's everyone. I'm here, the others on the floor. Bella are you ok?" Instead of answering she said<br>"Do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Yes, why?" I asked, confused.  
>"Edward…I need your help. I….I can't live like this anymore…I don't need to protect them anymore" She whispered, her voice sounding rough.<br>"Pick the lock, please, get in here" She whispered…she sounded so weak. "Alice" I said quickly, she threw me a hair pin.

The lock was picked within seconds and I opened the window. I moved the curtains to the side and just like that I felt like my whole world had exploded. Bella was tied to the bed, bruises everywhere.  
>"Bella" I held back my rage, barely. Everyone was in her room within seconds, I jumped in too, closing the window, unwilling to let others see us in Bella's room. I turned on the light…her eyes immediately closed and she hissed in pain.<p>

How long has she not seen light? More than 12 hours to get this reaction. I almost growled, Rosalie and Alice were removing the duct tape carefully and she bit her lip to hold back a building scream when they undid her ankles.  
>"Bella…" I whispered as Emmitt held me, he was afraid I would lose it at the sight of my girl beaten and abused, taped to a bed. I wanted Charlies head on a platter.<p>

"Both her ankles are broken," Alice stated.  
>"I feel so weak" Bella whispered, she was so pale. Alice picked her up, carrying her bridal style and opened the window after a thorough scan of the area. We jumped from the window and ran into the woods, I closed the window carefully before I left with them. Tears ran down Bella's cheeks when I said stop. She was in too much pain.<p>

"We need to walk slowly, the wind is moving her ankles too much." I said and we all agreed.  
>"I…can't even…protect myself…why am I…so weak" Bella said when we were three quarters of the way home, then she fainted. She was that weak and in that much pain that she fainted. Rage built up.<br>"I'll be back" I said quickly and ran off to the biggest, thickest tree I could find.

-Bella-

I had thought it was a dream, but no, I woke to the very real sound of tapping on the window.  
>"Who is it? Oh god please tell me its Alice…Or Edward, or Jasper or someone" I pleaded franticly.<p>

"It's everyone. I'm here, the others on the floor. Bella are you ok?" Edwards voice reached me, I ignored the question, that could wait.

"Do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Yes, why?" He asked

"Edward…I need your help. I….I can't live like this anymore…I don't need to protect them anymore" I whispered, unshed tears blurring my vision.

"Pick the lock, please, get in here" I whispered…I sounded so weak, even to my own ears. The rest was a blur, my mind seeing but not processing anything besides the pain. I finally realised we were out of the house, I was untied and in strong, cold arms, I was free from the nightmare. I cried, out of pain, relief or both, I didn't know.

Edward whispered stop to everyone, telling them to walk slowly, and they did. They started walking at a humans pace, me in Alice's arms. I still felt so weak, not eating or drinking and being injured did that too you. Tears fell harder as I realised I couldn't even protect myself from danger. I couldn't walk for a while now. I was useless again.  
>"I…can't even…protect myself…why am I…so weak" I whispered to no one in particular, and I let darkness take me once again. I really was worthless, to let myself surrender to unconsciousness so much recently.<p>

Nothing but darkness engulfed me…and I almost welcomed it. Almost.

**Once again I will remind you to review. In order to post a new chapter I need at least 5, that's five, new reviews. If not… I will send werewolves to abduct you when you sleep so then you may review… really this is the least painful way. **


	18. Chapter 18

-Edward-

We placed Bella on a table in Carlisle's office, turning up the heat and Alice actually changed her so she wouldn't be in such wet clothes. Esme had gone to get some of Bella's things, and we were all here, in the office, watching Bella while she was unconscious. Bella was still unconscious when Esme arrived home, holding two small bags of clothing.

She gave a sad smile as she held out a small bag of M&M's, untouched, and unopened. "I found this in the very back of her closet… I wonder how long it's been since she even had a treat" Esme said sadly. Jasper came into the room, Carlisle right behind him. The office was warm by now, Bella no longer shivering…I don't even think she knew she was shivering when we found her.

Carlisle gave her a quick examination. Two minutes later he was addressing us.  
>"Both her ankles are broken, she won't be walking anytime soon. Her broken ribs have healed, faster than I hoped…but considering what she is I don't find it surprising. Two other ribs are fractured, but they should heal up soon. Blood circulation is poor, she's extremely dehydrated and undernourished…but I suppose she's been undernourished for a while now." Carlisle shook his head.<p>

"Physically, she will heal …mentally, only time will tell" We all looked at the unconscious girl. Esme disappeared to the unused kitchen, Alice had gone shopping to buy some groceries, she was back within 18 minutes and 32 seconds. All the while, I stood here with my girl…. Hundreds different sadistic thoughts, all involving Charlie, passed through my mind.

I wondered, not for the first time, how long it had been since she had a proper meal…I would get answers to all these questions. Carlisle had set the bones in her feet, carefully appling a numbing cream, wrapped it in gauze, and then in a tight (but not too tight) bandage followed by a cast. I smiled at the delicate care he treated her with. All this time, despite the obvious clues, nobody knew.

She had said she didn't need to protect them anymore. Did she mean the others around her or a select few? How long had she suffered through this. I was pulled out of my brooding by a small whimper. Bella woke slowly, her eyes fluttering closed for the briefest of seconds, then opening again. She gave me a small, shy smile.

"They can't hurt me anymore…" she whispered, I wasn't sure if she knew she said it.  
><em>She feels a little trust, Edward. She isn't scared anymore, but she also has another emotion. I can't name it <em>Came Jasper's metal voice. _I'll help her a bit. _She tried to sit up, but I placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Don't get up, you will hurt yourself more" I said, she nodded. Almost automatically.<p>

How much damage has he done to my Bella.

-Bella-

I woke to warmth, damp coldness no longer surrounded me, I was dry and warm. I was sore. Where was I? It took a moment before I remembered I was rescued from my dark prison. I whimpered as I tried to move to sit. No, I thought bitterly, I wasn't going to be immobilized by pain…

I looked over and saw Edward, I don't know my, but I couldn't stop the small smile that broke out on my face. I was here, I was safe, did I really just think the word safe?  
>"They can't hurt me anymore..." I didn't realize until seconds later I had said it out loud. I put the pain at the back of my mind as I tried to sit, but Edward put his cold, hard hand on my shoulder.<br>"Don't get up, you will hurt yourself more" Edward told me. I nodded absently.

I was concentrating on a plan. I couldn't stay here, Charlie would send a search party, then he would beat me worse than before. Edward stared at me, eyes black.  
>"You should go hunt" I whispered.<br>"I can't. I'm staying here" Was his reply. That wouldn't do. I can't have him here with his thirst not fully controlled.  
>"Please? Edward…for me?" I whispered.<p>

"Esme" The blond vampire I now knew as Esme was at the door in a second.  
>"Yes?" Esme addressed Edward.<br>"Look after Bella please, for ten minutes. I need to go hunt" Esme nodded her head. They both walked out for a second, and in that second I sat, swinging my legs over the side of the bench. Esme came back in seconds later, I assume her and Edward were talking about something.

"Oh sweetie! No, you can't sit up!" Esme said franticly, god you'd think they think that I'm that fragile I'll break at the slightest thing. Emse tried to move me to lie down, but I would have none of it, Esme was gentle, and when she realised I wasn't laying back down she looked at me.  
>"Why won't you lay down?" She asked me.<p>

"I've been forced to lie down for the past two days, it makes me feel too vulnerable" I answered honestly, I bit my lip then yelled as loud as I could,  
>"Jasper, stop manipulating my emotions-I know you are, even if it's only the slightest bit" I smiled as I felt more myself, more cautious. That sly vampire, controlling my emotions the moment I woke so I wouldn't notice.<p>

Esme smiled sweetly. "I'll be right back" She said and was gone in a flash, mere seconds later she was back with a bottle of water and a hand hidden behind her back. I eyed the unseen hand suspiciously, she smiled sadly and pulled a bag of M&M's from behind her back.  
>"I found them in your closet….how long has it been since you've had any treat, Bella?"<p>

I smiled sadly as I took the bag and the bottle of water.  
>"I don't know why, I must be the most idiotic person alive to trust vampires. But it's a sad story Esme…The last time I've had even the smallest treat was when I was about five. I can't even remember what it was."<p>

No, when Charlie and Renee were together I wouldn't get treats very often, and then when Renee moved in with Phil and took me with her, I would never get treats. Charlie thought of me as nothing, a useless tool. Phil…. I shivered. He thought of me as something completely different. I pulled myself out of my memories and looked at Esme.

Her golden orbs glistened with unshed tears. Jasper wasn't even controlling my emotions now and I felt trust. I really am stupid. A true danger to myself.

-Charlie-

I growled as I gazed into Isabella's room. She was gone. How did she even manage to escape? That bitch must have told someone…. The window was unlocked so she was taken, somebody came and got her. I cleaned up her room, making it look like she had been kidnapped, leaving no trace of what I did to her. I pulled out my mobile, dialled the police station.  
>"Forks police station, how can I help you?" John's voice answered.<p>

"John, Isabella's missing" I said, adding worry into my frantic voice. Now wasn't the time to feel rage, now was the time to play the worried sick father. It made me sick… who would be worried about that bitch, she was nothing.  
>"Don't worry Charlie, we will find her. You need to come back down to the station and we will file a report, bring a picture of her so I can fax it out to the other stations." I put a sob in my voice.<br>"I'm so worried"

When I get a hold of her, I will put her in her place. She is going to be taught a very valuable lesson.

**Please review I like hearing my audiences voices. Just push that little button and leave a comment **


	19. Chapter 19

Love my reviewers, but the slackers who don't review… I will start crying of you don't, then my tears will get onto my laptop and fry it, so I won't be able to write anymore.

-Phil-

I looked around the pub, searching for a new girl to sleep with for the night. I didn't want to spend the night with Renee's used up body tonight, I wanted a nice piece of ass. I found what I was looking for when I was scanning the tables. A red haired girl, slim, big breasts and perfect curves sat at a table alone. I walked over, resting a hand on the table.  
>"Wanna come with me, pretty lady?" I asked seductively, her face lit up.<p>

Her pale skin added to the attraction and I looked into her eyes, crimson in colour, unique, I knew I would have fun tonight. We started to walk, Renee and my house only a block or so away. She pulled me into an ally halfway home and pinned me against the wall lightly.  
>"Desperate, aren't you" I said, and I saw a flash of teeth before I felt them dig into my flesh. She released me.<br>"You bit me!" I screamed in rage.

"Mmmm, it will be nice having someone like you around" The red-haired bitch said, it was then I felt the searing pain. What did she do to me?

-Bella-

Esme forced me to eat more of the healthy meal, Roast chicken and vegetables. I tried to decline again and again, insisting that I wasn't hungry, but they were dead set on getting me to a healthy weight. I picked up a piece of potato and ate it, set my fork down and said  
>"I'm finished. I want to have a shower, please" Esme shook her head.<p>

"I need to go home, the casts need to be taken off and I need to be in bed. Esme, he will send a serch party for me, he will find me, eventually." I changed subject. She sighed and said.  
>"Edward, Alice, Jasper" They were all in my room in a second. Great , reinforcements.<br>"No fair" I said sadly.

"Explain why you want to go back?" Edward asked.  
>"Because if I don't he will hurt me worse when he finds me" I said simply, how did I explain the complications?<br>"No Jasper" Edward said out of the blue. I looked at him, confused.  
>"Edward reads minds" Alice said quickly. I froze<p>

"Don't worry Bella, I can't read you mind." Edward said when he saw my expression, but I didn't believe him. If he reads minds, what makes my mind any different from the tons of other humans? He could be lying; to be subjected to my thoughts would be a continuous nightmare.  
>"Why not my mind?" I asked "Out of millions of people, and vampires, what makes my mind so different?"<p>

"We are not completely sure, but it could do with the fact…"  
>"Alice!" Edward hissed sharply. I looked at him in fear…. He had bared his teeth….at Alice. The pixie that acted like she had drunk too much caffeine and red bull in a span of ten minutes, and he bared his teeth at her.<br>Alice looked at him, that smile still in place but she stopped talking. What was that about?

What was Alice about to tell me that Edward didn't want me to know? I frowned.  
>"We will be right back, Bella" Edward said to me, and then the room became empty. I could hear the faintest of whispers, not enough to make out sentences. I wanted to know desperately what they were talking about. I did something I had never done, I focused completely on my hearing…and when the conversation became loud enough to hear clearly I almost gasped.<p>

I will check on that later….now I listened into there conversation.

"…No, I won't tell her, not yet" That was Edward  
>"She has the right to know!" Alice said furiously. I frowned, they were talking about me.<br>"No, she can't know it yet! It's too much for her to handle."  
>"She has been beaten by Charlie for how long Edward? She has probably had worse, you remember her hip was set wrong. Edward if anyone can handle it, it's her"<p>

"She is supposed to be our enemy, Alice. How do you think she would handle that?" Edward growled.  
>"You love her! That counts as something. Enemies or not Edward, she is your soul mate, she will accept you" I controlled my breathing as She said this. Enemies? Soul mates? How did she know about my hip?<br>"She isn't fully human! Her power has increased, you've seen it, Carlisle said one more day and the break will be completely healed, and that was with only one healthy meal!Even he is surprised! She has the right to know what she is, Edward!" Alice hissed.

I wasn't human, I was supernatural. So that's why my senses are heightened, that's why I'm a freak. I'm enemies with a man I considered more than a friend. My feeling had grown for him… there was no stopping it.., like an unknown force was pulling us together.  
>"Alice…. I can't. I just can't, she's my angel Alice! I can't risk losing her" Silent tears trickled down my face. I was a freak, half mortal half supernatural. I was an outcast.<p>

"I smell salt water….Bella!" They were both in my room seconds later.  
>"What's wrong, are you in pain" But I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was Enemies with my supposed soul mate, I wasn't completely anything, I was an outcast, I was a freak of nature. I forced myself into the void, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and I thought, I needed to figure everything out.<p>

**Three days later.**

Nothing much happened the next three day, I was updated on Charlie, he had disappeared three days ago, the same day I heard Alice and Edward arguing. I hadn't confronted them about it yet. I was forced to eat three meals a day, I wasn't allowed to leave the bed yet, Carlisle said the bones where still weak and needed more time. So I read Wuthering Heights to pass the time. I looked up at Esme as she enters, she seemed to be taking the job of a full time carer, I didn't like it.

"He's still missing, not a scent of him" I nodded. What had happened?

-Charlie-

I awoke with a burn in my throat…I was so thirsty. Three nights ago, the only thing I can remember was a red haired woman and pain. Terrible pain. I looked around, my sight sharper.  
>"You're a vampire" A voice from the darkness said.<br>"I made you like this Charlie…to find that child of yours and take her." I could hear laughter in her voice, the voice of the red haired woman.

"Do as you wish, Charlie. Go find the girl, go feed, just keep our existence a secret. I'm letting you chase her, Charlie… She stays with another pack of vampires….she isn't human Charlie. Her blood is sweet, she is our enemy, the last of her kind, she is only part…but she is strong. Kill the girl, Charlie, take her, have _fun _with her." The woman laughed.  
>"You have a gift, Charlie…don't forget to use it" With that, her voice was gone. I took her advice.<p>

It was time to get my runaway back.

-Phil-

I woke up, my throat burning. So thirsty. I didn't know the date, nor the time, I just remember searing pain.  
>"Phil," It was <em>her <em>voice. The redheads voice.  
>"Your toy is with someone else Phil. She has become disobedient." I growled.<p>

"Do what you want, Phil. Find the girl…play with her, take her. She is residing in forks….with another group of vampires. That's right Phil, you are a vampire, Don't expose our secret… have fun with her, she is part supernatural. She will be better to play with… you don't even have to go easy on her. Have fun Phil" She laughed then. "You have a special gift…. Use it Phil. Use it against her"

Her presence disappeared. I growled in frustration. She was being disobedient. It was time for me to get Isabella back. It was time for me to go to forks, but first….

I followed a delightful scent from the basement of the house I was in. Renee's house. She was home…I could hear the thump of her heart. It was time to feed.

**Oh god. Bella still doesn't know what she is, and now she has two vampires out to get her. Can she survive it… can the Cullen's save her? Find out next time. **

**I Love my reviewers, but the slackers who don't review… I will start crying of you don't, then my tears will get onto my laptop and fry it, so I won't be able to write anymore. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Did everyone really think the redhead was Victoria? God I am too obvious! Ok, Well on with the Story. And yes, she did get to enjoy the M&M's, it would be just wrong if she took a beating for a treat she never got to eat.

-Bella-

I tested my abilities frequently, listening into conversations that they didn't know I was listening to. It happened to be one quiet afternoon when I heard voices upstairs, I focused on my hearing and the conversation, practicing. Who knew when I needed this skill….I found out I needed it now.

"We are breaking the law, we need to send her to her mother" I froze…no…no, never. I won't.  
>"No, you can't…" That was Alice, but I didn't want to listen anymore. They were going to send me to <em>her.<em> No. I looked around franticly, looking at the front door. It was only Alice and Carlisle home now, the others were hunting. I needed to go now.

I slid from my chair, my ankles healed. I loved my ability to heal, I had found I just had to focus and then I would start healing rapidly. It left no scars and it even felt nice. I walked to the front door quietly, opened it and cringed when it clicked out of place. The two arguing upstairs didn't seem to notice. It was then that I ran.

I ran into the safety of the trees, afraid Alice or Carlisle would see me from above. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I wasn't going back. Never again. She wasn't my mother…she couldn't be. She wasn't a person…she was a monster.

I fell a few times, but I got up, unwilling to stop. After an hour, I had tired myself out and I started walking, heading in the same direction. I finally stumbled into a meadow of wildflowers, and collapsed there in my exhaustion. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep in the cold, damp place. Though the memory in the form of a dream was less than pleasant.

"_Bella, get in here!" Renee yelled. I came obediently, walking into the lounge room. Her and Phil where…well…having fun. Both naked, both moaning in ecstasy as they reached their climax.  
>"Bella, me and Phil have been talking" Renee said from her position on top of Phil, she didn't move, just looked at me.<br>"Bella, you're a big girl. It's time you became one of Phil's girls too". I froze a natural reaction to something that shocked or scared me. _

"_No" I said, trying to sound casual. She got off Phil, he grunted. She came to me…and slapped me.  
>"Well then, we will just have to teach you to say yes, won't we" Phil approached. Those next days where hell. Beating, near rape. Phil had called me his toy, and when he thought I was ready he would use me. I was lucky he didn't think I was ready before I got out. The memory flickered to another picture, this one not a memory.<em>

"_Bella" Phil yelled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I couldn't, no I won't let him! Not anymore! I fought against him. He held me firm in the dark room, a small bed in the corner.  
>"No, no, I'm not you toy! I won't!" I yelled as I struggled against him, his hands held my shoulders.<br>"Bella"  
>"Bella" His voice moulded into someone else's. I couldn't take it anymore. <em>

A scream tore from my throat as I woke. Edward stood over me, his hand on mine.  
>"Bella, it's ok, it's just me"<br>"No….no it's not" I trembled. Alice stood behind him, as well as Carlisle. Tears escaped before I could stop them.

"Bella, who told you that you were a toy?" Edward asked quietly, pained. I shook my head, I didn't want to relive that terrible memory. I looked to the dark sky.  
>"What time is it?" I asked absently, focused on the white bird that stood out from the near black clouds. I needed something, an outlet, something to let out all the rage I felt towards Charlie, Renee and Phil. This was another first, I was letting all the hurt and rage come out, after years of storing it away, I focused everything on the bird without thought.<p>

It was then I found out something truly amazing. That single bird let out a high pitched squawk, and fell to the ground. I cried out, not caring about the others anymore and ran over to the bird, my knees speared into the ground next to it. I did this…I hurt it. If _I hurt it, maybe I _could reverse it.I was crying harder now, I didn't know what to do. I felt my hand pulling out, my instinct taking over, and my hand rested above the bird. I focused on healing.

I felt blackness puling at me, but I pushed it down. I was going to save the bird. It wasn't going to die because of me, I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen to anything around me. I stopped minutes later, the bird flapped its wings. It was gone in a second, eager to get away from me. Even animals didn't want to be near a freak like me.

I felt dizzy as a cold hand rested on my shoulder. I tried to stand and fell down, blackness took me. How much energy did I use? Was the thought that seemed to follow me into the dark void of unconsciousness.

-Edward-

We arrived home to an argument…but that didn't worry me, what worried me was I couldn't hear a heartbeat. Jasper picked up on it the same time I did. We were next to Carlisle and Alice in a second.  
>"We have to, we are bound by law" Carlisle said.<br>"No, she can't. I won't let you do it!" Alice near yelled. I interrupted then.  
>"Were is Bella?"<p>

"She's downstairs" Carlisle answered, we all stopped. No, she wasn't here. We were out of the house in a second, trying to find her scent. A sweet floral scent mingled with saltwater led into the woods. I didn't wait for the others, I ran, following her scent franticly. I found her ten minutes later, covering a lot of distance. She was sleeping in the meadow…my meadow.

How long had she been running? How long had she been running? How long had she been laying there? Her seeming peaceful sleep was interrupted by her crying out.  
>"No, no. I'm not your toy! I won't!" Bella yelled out, still in the realm of sleep. Did Bella just say that? Quiet Bella, whose voice was a quiet breath of wind, had yelled. To yell in your sleep… to say that… What was she dreaming…or remembering. I wished more than ever I could look into her mind.<p>

She woke with a quiet scream. Bella's voice was always quiet, I had even wondered once if her voice box was damaged, but it came with being what she was.  
>"Bella" I chanted over and over, desperate to soothe her, calm her down.<br>"Bella, it's ok, it's just me"

"No….no it's not" She shivered, I felt rather than saw the others enter the meadow. Tears fled her eyes, I couldn't take it. I had to know.  
>"Bella, who told you that you were a toy?" I asked as softly as I could manage. She shook her head.<br>"What time is it?" She asked absently. I read out the time but I don't think she heard.

She was focused on a white bird in the sky…just as I turned back to ask her what was wrong, I heard a piercing squawk, my head snapped back to the bird…it was falling. Bella had a look of horror on her face. She cried out an incoherent word as she fled my arms… she dropped to her knees beside the fallen bird. It was like she was possessed, she reached her arm out and placed her hand over the bird, I realised she had let instinct take over.

She healed the bird within minutes, I walked up behind her and the bird got spooked, it was natural an animal be frightened by us,if flapped its wings desperately and if flew off. I put a hand on her shoulder, Bella turned and tried to stand but fell back down. I caught her, but her eyes where now closed. She had fainted. I took her back home, she fit perfectly to my chest.

Nothing much happened, Alice finally persuaded Carlisle that she should stay here, with us, and Jasper was waiting until she woke to get a read on her feelings. She woke up about 6 hours later, I didn't leave her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she caught my eye. 

"I hurt it… I hurt an animal. Edward, without even touching it" She said, wide eyed.  
>"Edward. I know I'm not human. I heard every conversation… I was practicing a lot after that too. I heard a lot of different things. It's time you tell me Edward. What am I?" She said, I was dumbstruck. She heard everything? Her power was greater than we realised. She was able to go on the defensive as well as offensive, she was able to heal herself, and advance her senses enough to hear whispered arguments and conversations.<p>

She was mine…my perfect Bella. It's time my Bella knew.  
>"Bella, you are…"<p>

-Phil-

I walked out of the room in Charlie's house, holding Bella's shirt. She smelt even better than Renee. I walked into the woods, ready to find my toy.  
>"Who are you?" Yelled a voice from behind me, I took in a deep breath, it was a vampire. I turned swiftly.<br>"Charlie" I said, surprised, he was a vampire? "Phil, I'm Phil Dwyer"

He hissed.  
>"Renee left me for you, you bastard!" He yelled. I shrugged my shoulder.<br>"She left me too, and now she's gone. Why fight over a dead bitch" He seemed to nod in agreement.  
>"Where is Isabella?" I asked casually. He bared his teeth.<p>

"I just got back from hunting, I'm ready to find that bitch and have some fun" He said sadistically, I smirked.  
>"We are after the same goal, Charlie. I need to find her, my toy has been disobedient" He laughed.<br>"Well, how bout we share her. We will make her scream" And like that, I made an alliance with Charlie. I didn't want to have to kill him. He was so easy to persuade.

"What's your gift, Charlie?" I asked.  
>"Healing" He smirked.<br>"Good, you can heal her so she won't die while we have fun" He laughed.  
>"What's yours?"<br>"Tracking" I lied.

"Well then, lead the way" I smiled, time for the hunt.

**This is to my loyal supporters and readers, you aren't supporting me! Where are the reviews, I'm hurt I only got 2 people who reviewed the last chapter. It's not that hard! You hit the little button and review! Please, if I don't get enough supporters I can't finish the story.  
>I need at least 7, that's seven, new reviews or I can't write the next chapter. Click the review button, you know you want to.<br>**

**For my loyal reviewers, I love you for supporting me. You really are the best!**


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, you fans are so lucky that my friend is reading this. Rielly has convinced me to put the next chapter, because she is too into this story and I am too soft. I don't own twilight!

-Bella-

"Bella, your kind has been a vampire's enemy for a long time…. It's said in legends that god had sent you to balance the evil. The vampires exterminated almost all of your kind…we think you're the last" I looked at him confused.

"Bella, your part angel. You won't have wings…we don't think. It's also possible you are part ferrie. Your great, great grandmother was an angel, who loved a mortal. Your blood was diluted because of the human who courted her. But the woman your great grandfather married was part farrie, as we found out by Eleazar. Basically, in two separate generations, you have supernatural relatives and that has passed onto you."

This was so much to take in…part Angel and Ferrie?  
>"How did you come to the conclusion I could be both?" I asked.<br>"Well, it was said an Angel's skin was hard, to prevent us drinking from them…you have soft skin" To emphasise the point he stroked my arm, "Like a ferries. This means though, at some point, you may have wings. Because both species have wings, though an angels dissolves into her or his back when they aren't being used."

"Eleazar has said that it's possible that the angel's blood inside you may awaken when you are in close proximity to threatening super naturals…Like vampires who drink human blood or shape-shifters. Bella, you are special. You are unique, there has never in history been a blend of two species." No, I was a freak.

"Who is Eleazar?"  
>"A very old vampire, who knows a lot about the different super-naturals. He studied them"<br>"What super naturals?" I asked, curious.  
>"Well, us, Angels, Ferries, Shape-shifters, ware-wolves, spirits, demon hounds, sirens, mermaids, You name it." This was so strange, it felt like a dream.<p>

I pinched myself.  
>"Bella, what are you doing?" I looked up into his golden orbs.<br>"It feels so surreal. How can I be a super-natural? It's so much to take in" He smiled.  
>I was sitting on the couch half an hour later, feeling drained.<br>"Why do I feel so weak?" I asked myself, but of course, Jasper heard.

"It's because you are part Ferrie, that's another reason we think you are. Because Vampires subconsciously drain ferries power, god knows why. You always become weak after a while with us…no wonder with 7 vampires to absorb it. " I sighed. Why did everything have to be complicated.

"Well, I think I might go hunting. Anyone care to join me!" He said loud enough for the others to hear. Everyone came down.  
>"I think it's time you all go" Alice smiled. "I'll look after Bella, and go when you come back" Everyone nodded in agreement.<p>

"Her eyes hazed over for a second and she smiled. "Have fun with the bear, Emmitt." We laughed. They left for their hunting trip.  
>"So, see anything in my near future?" I asked playfully.<br>"You know, I haven't really been looking. I can't see you unless I try really hard, and it gives me a headache"  
>"I thought normal vampires don't get headaches" I mumbled.<br>"I'm not normal" We laughed.

An hour or so passed, and me and Alice sat and watched the movie, _Titanic._ Alice looked on the verge of tears, though I knew she couldn't cry, and a small tear fell down my cheek as one of the main characters, Jack, died. It was then that Alice stiffened, her whole body went still.

I didn't know what was wrong, and I got up suddenly, reaching for the phone.  
>"Bella!" Alice screamed, small cracks appeared in her skin as she screamed. I ran to her, but suddenly two hands wrapped around my body, holding me still.<br>"Silence, Isabella" I stiffened, that voice sounded familiar.  
>"I've hear you've been naughty, Isabella, why is my toy being bad?"<p>

He turned me in his arms and I saw him. Phil. A vampire. No….  
>"You said your gift was tracking!" I was turned again and I could see Charlie, holding Alice in place while she screamed. He was doing it. Phil was hurting her. Charlie was alive. They were Vampires.<br>"No…. Phil please. Stop it" Phil laughed but he stopped, and Alice's body began to heal.

"Bella, Bella. I could kill you now, you know. But… I won't. I will kill her though, if you refuse to come with me"  
>"Over my dead body!" Alice screamed. Charlie held on tight, no letting her move. Tears fell from my eyes.<br>"Please Phil. I will do whatever you want, just don't hurt her" I pleaded. He laughed and Charlie let her go, Phil moved his hand to my throat.

"You will come with us, girl. If not, Isabella dies" She nodded sharply, staying where she was.  
>"Charlie, lead the way, You, <em>girl,<em> will walk behind him. One false move and Isabella is as good as dead" Alice took a step towards Charlie.

"Come" Charlie hissed, and she followed. Just like that, she was risking her life for me, so I would live. I now wished I was fully angel…my skin tough, my body strong so I cough fight him. But, he picked me up by my throat, his other hand wrapped under me, making a sort of chair with his arm.  
>He took us…like it was the easiest thing in the world.<p>

They can't know what I am…. They would kill me. I had a flash of an idea. Alice! She would be looking to my future… her visions are based on decisions. I didn't show the hope on my face, but I decided I was going to tell Alice to run the first chance she got. I wanted her to see it…. I wanted her to have that vision.

She must have saw it, because she shook her head, the action not missed by Phil.  
>"What?" He spat out. She shrugged her shoulder.<br>"Just thinking about what you might do to me" She said, sounding terrified. Phil laughed. I had a ray of hope…She could see it. But was she concentrating hard on me, or was it that I wanted her too? Damn, I don't know my powers yet.

I knew one thing though. I was going to save her.

**Review please! They are a drug and I am an addict! I need them! I need my review count to reach 45… Rielly won't convince me again!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, you're lucky I'm a softy who can't stand not writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

-Edward-

We arrived home hours after we had first set out; with Alice watching Bella none of us felt any rush. It was a successful hunt, there were a surprising amount of big game around, and as promised by Alice, Emmitt had fun toying with one of his meals, a bear that was extremely irritated. We were all happy coming home, our clothes tarnished with blood and tears, but as I neared the house I felt a sudden need to be near my Bella.

As we walked through the front door, we all stopped. Two unfamiliar scents lingered in the lounge room. The movie menu for _Titanic_ up on the screen, the couch was covered in Alice and Bella's scent, but two new scents.  
>"Bella!" I yelled, beginning to panic. I hadn't panicked in 98 years, now the disappearance of one girl sent me frantic.<p>

Two unfamiliar vampires had been here. I was by the back door in a flash. I took a deep inhale. Bella, Alice and the two unknown vampires' scents mingled together. No. A wave of calm settled over me and I mentally thanked Jasper. I needed a cool head. I couldn't act rationally. I started to follow the scent, the others behind me.

I possessive rage fought through the unnatural calm. They took _my _Bella; they wouldn't live to see another day.

-Bella-

We found ourselves in a cave after an immeasurable time. Alice was fastened to a wall with thick titanium cuffs and a thick chain of links, though I wasn't sure of the chains material. She didn't struggle, but I did when showed a metal collar. I wasn't going to be a pet; I would be completely at their mercy to have that around my neck.

When I started to struggle Alice would scream as tears would mark her skin. I stopped struggling then. It was useless, if I attacked one with my power, then the other would kill me or Alice. I couldn't risk her life. Alice, hyperactive, little pixie Alice had been chained to a walk, left completely helpless, my chain allowed me to sit with her, hers wasn't long, but mine was long enough that I could walk about a meter past Alice.

I screamed as Charlie touched me. He smiled saying "I'm healing you" no, no he wasn't! Healing couldn't hurt this much! I screamed. He let go of me and the pain stopped, I gasped, sucking in as much air as possible. I glared at him. Phil tsked me.  
>"Bella, when did you get so disobedient" It wasn't a question I was to answer. He focused on me, the same way I saw him look at Alice while she screamed, and tensed myself, waiting for the pain. It never came.<p>

I heard a vicious growl and I realised that he couldn't hurt me using my mind, my mind was protected. I threw myself over Alice as he pointed his focus toward her, and she didn't scream when he focused on her. I didn't care as I heard a small crack and a little pain in my ribs when I threw myself atop her, I just knew I was saving her from pain.

I wasn't going to let her hurt because of me. I felt a tug at my neck, knowing they were pulling on the chain. They could snap my neck for all I cared, I wasn't letting go of her.  
>My sister, my friend, my vampire, my pixie. She was my best friend, and I had only registered it now, in the face of death. A tear slipped down on cheek. I might lose my best friend.<p>

I felt the chain pull tighter, and a muttered 'fuck' but I held onto Alice as if she were the pure essence of life.  
>"Get off!" Phil yelled as he kicked my side, too hard. I bit my lip, but a scream pushed its way past as I felt a bones break. I was then physically pulled off, my arms pulled behind me.<br>"Bella!" Alice screamed, not out of pain but out of fear. She was scared for me? No, she needed to worry about herself; she needed to concentrate on getting away.

I didn't fight them, couldn't, Phil pulled me back and duct tape fastened my hands, though I wasn't aware they had duct tape with them, it scared me. Unpredictable. For me at least, and Alice wouldn't be able to tell me anyway. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as they pulled to tight; I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of my cries.

I glared at Phil again. Not bothering with Charlie. Charlie was unmoveable when he chose something, I didn't know if Phil was, because I shut-down when he was around, but now I forced myself to keep aware of everything, I didn't know how easy he was to persuade, I was willing to find out.

He learned down, I ignored the quickening of my heart and just glared definitely. He leant down until his mouth was next to my ear, his cold breath sent shivers down my spine in an unpleasant manner as he whispered.  
>"It's even more fun to see you defiant, my toy, I wonder how long it will last. I think it will be <em>very fun<em> to see you struggle and plead to me"

My eyes widened at his implication. No, I won't give into him, I won't let him break me.

-Edward-

Tracks were everywhere as they lead out of our territory, into the harsh mountains. _God, Bella, Alice. Please be ok_. _Please let them be ok. _I sent a prayer to whoever was listening, not really believing they would grant my wish. The calm was still in effect, the only thing that kept me from insanity. Their scent was everywhere here, it was near impossible to distinguish what was old and what was new.

Jasper and I ran in front, Jasper as desperate as I to find his mate. I had found my mate, the one person who belonged to me as much as I belonged to her, and she was taken from me. Jasper and I released a growl promising death to whom ever took them.

**Will they get to Bella in time? Or will Bella develop a plan to get Alice out alive and follow through? Who will win in the confrontation? Review to find out!**


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing. I am merely playing with the characters.

-Alice-

I watched Bella as she was thrown to the floor, her bones where broken but she staggered to her feet. This couldn't be happening, it should be impossible for her to move. I looked at her face, searching her eyes. Concentration and pain was written on her face. She was healing herself!

I let a fierce growl come from my throat as they advanced towards her. Without thinking I was standing and pulling against the chains. The one I know knew as Charlie placed his hands almost gingerly on her shoulders, but the painful scream that forced its way from Bella's throat made me wince. Even when screaming her voice was still a low volume. The struggling did no good against the chains, but no matter the restrictions I had to do something.

"Please! No, Bella! Leave her alone!" I screamed as she did, but they paid me no heed. The one in charge, Phil, began to kick her repeatedly, he had no control over the power in his kicks and the sound of several bones breaking, splintering and shattering ensued the torment. All the while Charlie had his hands on her shoulders, seeming to hold her. Phil stopped some agonising minutes later, and the distinct sound of bones mending filled the silence.

Charlie WAS healing her. Bella's screams confirmed it was painful, I would imagine fixing bones in a second would be painful. Even Bella didn't fix her bones too quickly; she drew it out for 24 hours or so. At least she was being healed. They left when it was finished, not saying a word to us. Bella crawled over to me, on hands and knees.

"Alice, are you ok?" Was she serious? I just watched her get beaten to a pulp and she was asking me?  
>"Yea, how about you?" She simply nodded.<br>"It hurts… the places he healed me. It has a lingering pain" I nodded slowly, was that why she crawled? A futile attempt to dull the pain?

I saw her decision to ask me if it was safe to speak and shook my head. She was right. We couldn't speak, in case they heard us. Bella had the genius idea to make the decision to tell me, I was watching her future so very closely, blocking out the mild headache that came. Something flickered in her eyes, determination perhaps.

A new vision came to me then.  
><em>Bella held the small, sharp rock in hand, her wrist dripping blood. Trickles of blood fell to the floor.<br>"Run, Alice!" She screamed as she claimed the two vampires attention. The small girl I recognised as myself was gone in a flash.  
>"I'll find Edward!" I screamed as I ran, my voice lingered and Bella smiled as the wound healed itself. She faced the two vampires.<br>"Isabella, that was a bad idea" Phil whispered sadistically._

The vision ended. No, there had to be more!

I stared at Bella; my brother's girl was going to sacrifice herself. She was going to let her blood flow in order to get me away. No. I grabbed a hold of Bella, holding her as tightly as I dared in my arms.  
>"No, Bella, I won't let you do that" I whispered, hoping that our captures where out of hearing range.<p>

She just smiled up at me, the vision not changing. Bella's eyes struggled to keep open  
>"I feel…so weak, Alice." She whispered before she passed out. Oh god. The memory of what my mate told Bella resurfaced<p>

"_It's because you are part Ferrie, that's another reason we think you are. Because Vampires subconsciously drain ferries power, god knows why. You will always become weak after a while with us…no wonder with 7 vampires to absorb it" _This was bad.  
>Bella had to heal herself, draining more energy, and 3 vampires where subconsciously taking her power. Damn, I focused on the parts inside me, trying to make the part of me taking her power a conscious act, so I knew when I was doing it. I needed to stop… I couldn't let myself take her power, no matter if I'm conscious of it or not.<p>

How long would she last? Damn, she needed nutrients, and she needed it soon. She would become too weak to even move otherwise. Bella, I had to get her out. I looked at the sleeping girl on my lap. Even in sleep she looked like she was in a sort of hell. I was going to get her out.

The vision didn't change, it worried me. I wouldn't let her sacrifice herself for me. I won't let my sister die!

-Phil-

We were back in town after running with impossible speeds, in about two hours. I looked around, vary aware of Isabella's needs as a human. Well, part human. She was a ferrie, after all. I chuckled to myself. Isabella was a vampires wet dream. Blood smelling so sweet it could only belong to her, her body pure and untouched, but not for long, her scent so intoxicating. It took all my control not to pounce her, and I had to feed very often to keep from draining her. No, I would have a lot of fun with my toy.

I stopped by a hardware, buying more thick chains, hooks and nails. I should chain my toy up better, I didn't want her protecting that other vampire. I stopped by a shop called '_Sweet nothings'_ and went inside, not surprised to see lingerie and sex toys. I smiled to myself, this would do nicely. I bought a few different objects and continued to another shop. I bought some nice red apples, and some uncooked meat. She would need her energy.

Our skin temperature was cold enough to keep the meat from going off, so I would get the small girl vampire to keep in pressed to her skin, I knew she would do it because she would want Isabella to have her energy, she understood without it Isabella could die. I smiled. I got some more food, even a small loaf of bread, and started running to the cave, careful to leave tracks everywhere and confuse others.

I was grateful to the redhead who had told me to do this. Charlie held half of the items and we ran for another 2 hours to the cave. It was a boring outing.  
>We came back to the cave, greeted by vicious snarls, and I entered seeing them pointed at me and Charlie. I almost laughed when I saw the girl leant over Isabella's sleeping form protectively. I focused, needing to punish her for such disobedience, only nothing happened.<p>

I glared at Isabella, she could prevent it even in sleep. I growled. The girl watched suspiciously as I unpacked, gasping and hissing when she saw the sex items. I laughed.  
>"That's right, girl. Isabella will belong to me in every sense of the word" I said. Her hisses turned into snarls. I laughed again.<br>"Protective aren't we?"

I nailed the hooks to the floor, and took Isabella's chain off its current hook and placed it in its new position. I didn't think as I gave her a shorter leash, only sadistic thoughts ran through my head. I left the chain where it was, loose and on a hook on the floor.

I threw the slab of meat at the girl.  
>"If you want Isabella to eat, you can keep it cold." She nodded slowly. I unpacked the rest of the food, placing it next to the hook on the floor. I left the two in their misery, knowing they couldn't escape. The small vampires chains where made of the strongest steels and metal, not even I could break them. Isabella's chain was heavy, so even if she were to get it off the hook, she wouldn't get far.<p>

They were trapped, no way out. This will be a fun game.

**So tell me, what do you think. Love it, hate it? Criticism is welcome. Remember when you don't review somebody somewhere suffers horribly! **

**Please review. You know you want to. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N **

**I am terribly sorry for the absence in reviewing this weekend. I was doing double shifts at work the whole time and when I wasn't at work I was taking care of my other humanly needs (like sleeping, eating etc.) Double shifts takes alot out of a girl. Please don't hate me. **

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Xo Jay.**

**-Alice-**

The angel stirred in my arms, I had momentarily stopped looking at her future to look at Edwards. A vision came to me. As unpleasant as it was, it gave me some information I longed to hear. How Bella would get her wings.

_Edward was running through the forest, Jasper running right along with him. They looked confused, as though they were having trouble finding scents. They were searching for us. Edwards phone rang, and it dawned on me they were in a part of the forest where phone reception was available. They were looking in the wrong area. _

_That was why they made us run around the same place for so long, to confuse our odours. So they couldn't find us. Damn. Edward picked up the phone, it was Eleazar, I could hear the conversation clear as day._

"_Hello" Edward said, knowing who it was.  
>"Edward, I dug deeper in on Angels and Ferries, since that girl is both. The interesting thing is how they get there wings. On some of the specimens I tested they had powers, but like us it varies and I have never encountered someone in there species with the same gift"<em>

"_What about the wings, how do they get their wings?" Edward asked, sounding almost desperate. I heard a sigh from Eleazar._  
><em>"That's the thing. There is only one way a Ferrie or an Angel can get their wings. I have a theory about why it happens the way it does. But both species get their wings the same way"<br>"What is it? How?" Edward whispered. _

"_The only way a Ferrie or an Angel can get there wings is by making their bodies impure. Once the hymen is broken they are considered impure and my theory is that they grow wings to counter it. Their bodies, as well as their blood, are said to be the purest of the pure, even more so than god himself. Their wings will grow once they have been turned impure, thus the 'tainted' being will grow wings to make it pure again" Eleazar tried to explain without causing too much confusion._

"_But…."_

I was brought painfully out of the vision as Bella grabbed at me, holding on with the strength only a supernatural could possess, a feral snarl released from my throat as I saw Phil and Charlie there, Phil's eyes fixed on me as Charlie tried to pull my sister away from me without hurting her too much.

Bella was trying to protect me. I didn't move. I couldn't. One false move and Bella would be dead.  
>"Let go!" Charlie growled as he position his foot on her back. I snarled and went to attack, but as I did I heard a deafening scream. With a start I realised I had caused it, the pain became clear in my mind. Bella was on the floor, unable to reach me as Charlie held her down, and Bella was crying openly. They had used unfathomable speeds to grab her off me. The pain had made itself the dominant thought in my mind, it was worse than being burnt alive. It was worse than the burning throat of a newborn. It was worse than anything I had ever experienced.<p>

Bella screamed as I did; only as she screamed out my name, the unthinkable happened. It stopped, the pain subsided. Bella looked as shocked as I, she wasn't touching me, but the pain stopped so abruptly as if she had. She was….amazing. Just as Eleazar had said they can hold gifts, like us. But it appears that she holds more than one.

To cause pain without touching the individual, to heal not only herself, but others, to protect herself and others. Bella Swan was a godsend. Phil howled in rage and grabbed Bella by the throat. An emotion I hadn't known before I met this girl caused through me. Fear.

"Stop it!" Phil snarled.  
>"I'm not doing anything!" She gasped out. I held in a sob as I saw her face turning a light shade of blue.<br>"Stop protecting her" He hissed. Bella responded in gasps.  
>"I…Don't know….what….I'm doing" He threw her across the room, the chain strained and she came to a stop in mid-air and fell to the floor. I breathed a sigh of relief, there wasn't enough force, nor momentum to break her neck.<p>

Phil left then, not a word passed his lips as he came back minutes later with wood and a lighter. He motioned for me to give him the meat he had given me earlier, and started a fire just beyond our reach. Bella crawled back over to me, and she decided to tell me she was sorry, and she didn't know what she did, but she was going to keep trying. I pat her back, trying to make it appear to the two other vampires as a sign of affection and comfort while telling Bella I understand.

Phil hadn't even cooked the meat properly, it was still a red slab of what smelt like cow. He had heated it enough to kill bacteria and bugs, then shoved it at Bella. I was appalled and disgusted. She couldn't eat that. As I made to protest Phil growled.  
>"That's the only food she gets, you complain and she won't get any at all" I kept my mouth shut then. I looked at Bella, she was eyeing the meat with distain. But she bit into it and chocked it down, fully aware she desperately needed it.<p>

Phil smiled in satisfaction, while Charlie looked disgusted that his daughter could do such a thing. Nutrients was nutrients. She needed it badly, even more so now she knows that we are subconsciously taking her energy. Phil and Charlie departed, as usual not saying a word.

Once I could no longer hear them I knew there were out of hearing range, but just is case I kept my voice to a whisper.  
>"Are you ok, Bella?" I asked, she nodded her head mutely.<br>"Bella, I know how you can get your wings, but it isn't very nice" I whispered.  
>"How?" She asked desperately. She knew as well as I having wings is almost guaranteed to increase her power, it may give her another gift as well, it would give us the power to get out of here.<p>

I promised myself I would get her out of here alive. I would do anything to keep that promise.  
>"Bella…."<p>

**So, will she be able to get them out? Will she follow through with the plan or will Bella stop her in her tracks. Will Bella be able to save her newfound sister? Review and find out!**


	25. Chapter 25

I love all my rewires and I know some of you think I'm crazy…. I don't blame you, everyone does (yes I admit I think I am too) but I know a lot of you love the story so far. I will stop talking now and let you read the story.

-Edward-

I was frantic, we had been searching for hours, even Jasper, whom had been in the Vampire wars, couldn't find where an old trail ended or a new one began. I snarled again as I came across a slightly older scent crossing with a newer one. They knew how to confuse scents. I spread my senses out, drying to get a read on the girls minds, Bella's mute one, there captures minds, but nothing but my family's thoughts waited.

Emmitt finally called to us, we were beside him in a flash.  
>"Smell that?" He asked.<br>"It's the vampires scents." He continued, his mind was racing with the possibilities of what it meant. I picked a thought out of his mind. _There is no trace of Bella or Alice's scent on this trail._ My eyes widened as I took a deep breath. He was right; it was just the two vampires scents.

Did it mean they had left them somewhere, where they been watched by others? The scent headed towards town, the track had been run twice, the scent stronger, only it ran in circles. I took another deep inhale as I walked along the track, in the opposite direction to town. I smelt it then, such an off aroma, clearly tainted by chemicals of some sort, bacteria even.

I followed the scent, wanting yet not wanting to know what it was. I knew I had to know though. Along the track, so small my enhanced eye sight only just saw it, was a small drop of blood. I put my nose closer and inhaled again. Animal blood. Cow, I think. With it were the faint traces of the vampires and other food.  
>"This way" I said as I took off, following the winding, circling scent, I focused on this fresh scent alone, to not be distracted by others.<p>

We ran for a couple hours, following the twists, turns and circles of the fresh scent, Jasper right beside me. I heard it then, the sweetest sound I would hear. A heart, beating slow and rhythmic, a human heart. Something felt off, but in my joy that I had found my Bella, I ignored it and ran towards the sound.

Only when I was almost there I stopped in my tracks. It was her scent, but not hers. I growled as I walked purposely into the small clearing, a small human female lay there, chained by a rope around her neck, with Bella's clothes around her. I snarled as I felt the pain. Each individual tear in my skin sent agony into my dead heart.  
>"You will never find them. They are ours." A voice said, his family appeared around him.<p>

"Isabella is mine, you will not take my toy away from me" The pain increased, assumingly done so by the person the voice belonged to. Then the pain stopped, as suddenly as it had started. Jasper got off his knees, the pain was apparently that crippling, and I hadn't noticed him fall.

I expanded my senses and caught faint glimmers of memories and plans. There were two of them, though I couldn't distinguish whose thought was who's.  
><em>Isabella will pay dearly for this one, a whole coven of vampires for one whore? This will keep them occupied. Hold your breath. Aim. Fire. <em>

I snapped out of it, looking up just in time to see the arrow.  
>"Hold your breath" I yelled and I ran towards the wooden projectile. It was aimed directly at the human's heart, though I grabbed it in mid-air, I was too late to stop it piercing her skin. I think I had stopped it mere millimetres from her heart, her deafening scream covered all other sounds. Carlisle was there in an instant, taking the girl in his arms and removing the arrow carefully.<p>

_I'm taking her to the house, I'll save her from death._ He was gone seconds later. They were smart, they had hostages, and they knew how to distract us. But they couldn't keep me from my Bella, and Jasper would never part form Alice. We were going to save them.

-Bella-

I looked into Alice's coal black eyes. Phil and Charlie had been gone a while, though I didn't know where they had gone.  
>"Alice, when you feed on humans your stronger, yes?" The question cause Alice off guard, not an easy accomplishment apparently, and all she could do was nod. That was all I needed. I was just out of react when Alice saw what I had decided,<p>

"No, Bella!" She said quickly. "I'm fine" I sighed as I reached for a bowl that had once held fruit. It was plastic; if there was anything needed it was all plastic, plastic was a useless weapon. I looked around, finding an abundance of rocks in the cave, but none that were sharp in my reach. I looked at Alice pointedly.  
>"I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself, so I threw one at Charlie while you slept and he moved them all."<p>

I looked at my wrist, then at Alice. It was worth the risk, I thought. If my blood flowed, she couldn't hurt me because she was restrained. Alice wouldn't be talking to me if Charlie and Phil were within hearing distance, so that meant smelling distance too, so it was fine. I brought my wrist to my mouth.

I bit down hard, having to add more pressure when the skin didn't part, I ignored the pain. Finally, after a struggle with my skin, I opened a wound and blood flowed. I held my wrist over the bowl. Alice was growling, but I didn't care, her eyes had gone completely black as her eye's focused on my blood. Once the small bowl was full, I pushed it within her reach, and she swallowed it down like she was in a desert and it was the only water for miles. I focused on the wound, and let it heal. I wiped away any traces of blood with my tongue, lapping at the wound to try clear some of the smell away.

"How does my blood taste?" I asked, curious. Alice shrugged; her eyes had a reddish gold colour. So the more human blood she drank the more red her eyes became.  
>"Sweet, pure" She said. "The purest I have tasted. Don't ever do that again! I couldn't control myself!" She shrieked.<p>

"How is your control?" I asked.  
>"Barely keeping in heck. You're lucky I'm so attached to you, so I don't want to kill you"<p>

"How is the smell?" I asked. "Is it gone?"  
>"It's not strong anymore; it will fade in a bit. Your saliva seems to stop the odour." I nodded again. There was no mark left on my arm to indicateI had let her feed.<br>"Does my blood smell the same as before?" I asked, she nodded.  
>"Good, there is nothing to show you've fed, my blood is the same, the smell will be gone and the mark is gone."<p>

-Phil-

We had run when the girl screamed, aware I could get away safely. After running in circles, full with jagged twists and turns I was satisfied they would have trouble picking the right trail we took off again. It was about an hour later that I caught some animals. Charlie grabbed two rabbits, while I got a small doe. That would satisfy her for now, the blood wouldn't give her too much power either. It had been hours since we left the two girls alone, and I made my way back to the cave with the vampire girl's animals. Better keep her fed, I didn't want her to bite my toy.

**Will they find her in time? Will Bella and Alice be able to escape by themselves? Review and find out. **

**Just click the little button below this text, you know you want to. Will they find her in time? Will Bella and Alice be able to escape by themselves? Review and find out. **

**Just click the little button below this text, you know you want to. Review please.**


	26. Chapter 26

I own nothing besides my lovely plot.

-Bella-

I sat on the cold, now damp floor as Alice fed on the animals Phil and Charlie had brought, keeping well out of reach. I shivered again, my now wet body protested against the lack of warmth. As Phil had come in here, her had dumped a bucket of ice-water over my head, and then pushed the scared animals towards Alice. At least they were feeding her; my blood likely still flowed through her veins.

I wondered if it gave her more power than normal human blood, and I planned to ask her later. She looked up at me then, Alice's warm golden orbs met mine as she answered my question. She nodded her head.

"It lingers" She didn't say anymore, she didn't need to. I understood completely. Phil glared at Alice, but I knew she wouldn't have said anything if she couldn't explain herself.  
>"The weakness of going so long without blood, it lingers. I still feel the effects as if I hadn't fed" Phil nodded sharply.<p>

I brought my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around me in a feeble attempt to keep out the cold. So my blood was different from others, the blood lingered, not as easily absorbed, and the power it gives her lingers with it. I bit back a small smile; we had a chance, as soon as they left. I shivered again as a memory resurfaced in my mind.

"_Bella…." Alice looked as though she was actually scared. Scared to tell me something. My hyperactive pixie, which I didn't think knew the meaning of sad, was scared!  
>"In order to get your wings, you must become impure. As in your hymen has to be broken" Alice looked terrified.<br>"Bella, I don't want _them _to touch you. Bella, I need you to stay close, so they can't do it." _

Alice hadn't mentioned an alternative plan. I shivered again as Alice threw the last dead animal to the ground, her eyes an unnatural, almost surreal golden-red hue. I crawled over to her, not wasting the energy to stand. It would be useless; they would just push me down. I sat in Alice's lap, not caring about the cold anymore. I bit my lip as I contemplated the pros and cons of the decision I was about to make. Pros won, I finalised my resolve as Alice's eyes glazed over and she gasped.  
>"Why didn't I think of that…" She whispered, and in that second I knew she was willing to help me.<p>

My mind wondered to the biggest risk. Alice's control.

-Edward-

We were now searching the winding trails deeper in the forest, the unnatural calm never faltered; it was the only thing holding me to sanity. I looked up at the dark sky.  
>"It's going to snow, I think" Bella was going to be cold, if she wasn't already. I growled, I was unable to do anything unless I found her! Damn it!<p>

Carlisle came into view.  
>"She will be fine, she's at the hospital thinking she had a hunting accident. She was out hunting when they found her, I think. Her name is Angela Webber, and she got lost when hunting with her dad. She will be fine" We nodded.<p>

-Bella-

The shivering didn't stop, it never did, it was just so cold here. Charlie and Phil were here longer than usual, and it worried me. What where they planning? I looked at the small apple that lay patiently near the hook to my chain, but I didn't move towards it, not while they were here. I closed my eyes and waited.  
>I didn't realize until I was shaken lightly that I had fallen asleep.<br>"They're gone" Alice told me, and I knew she meant out of range.

I got up and stretched my tired muscles, not caring if I used some extra energy. I walked over to the apple and for the first time realised that my chain wasn't connected properly on the hook. My heart stuttered for a moment. Then happiness was replaced by rage. No matter how good it was for them to underestimate me, they thought I was weak! I growled as I started fiddling with the chain.  
>"Do you know how to pick locks?" I asked without looking at her.<p>

"Yes, but we don't have anything to pick it with" was Alice's reply. I struggled with the chain for five minutes, positioning it, tugging, pulling, pushing, repositioning it, all to get the thick link out of the gap that was just a millimetre or two too small. After 10 minutes my arms began to get weak. I growled in frustration, and with a final effort I tugged it sharply, putting all the strength I could into it. It didn't budge.

I glared at the hook as if it would cower at my silent death threat. As I stared at it intently I surprised myself. I was shocked by my own power as it melted. The very metal that kept me here melted under my glare, in my surprised state of shock I was just able to register myself pulling the chain free from the hot, melted goo. Alice gasped behind me as I dragged the heavy chain around to find something to pick the lock. It was then that I realised something. I was in the perfect position to break my hymen.

I was out of reach in-case Alice lost control, I could dispel of the scent of blood before I would set her loose. I could eliminate the bloodlust before I let her go, therefore I could eliminate a major risk. I had to do it, while I had the chance.

I plunged my hand into my pants, my fingers dug inside myself as I felt for it. I found it, and cried out when a small pain shot through my body as I jerked my fingers vigorously, making myself impure. I felt my blood flow, it trailed slowly down my thigh, getting absorbed my clothes. I ignored Alice's growls and snarls; I wet my fingers with my saliva and started to kill the odour of my blood. Minutes after I had cleaned all the bloody with my saliva I felt my skin crawl.

I screamed as I felt my back rip open, but it wasn't out of pain, it was out of shock. I fell to my knees as snowy white wings covered me instinctively. With a start I realised they were mine. I had feathery white wings. I guess I had more Angel than Ferrie. I regained control of myself, though I felt at a disadvantage, I didn't know how to use my wings, I didn't know how to fly and I'm sure it would require practice. I guess it would come instinctively, it would be programed into my DNA, into my brain.

It was 10 minutes later before Alice was able to talk.  
>"The smell's almost gone" She said.<br>"You in control?" I asked and she nodded. Though it was completely absurd, I trusted her. I continued the search for something useful to pick the locks. It was uncomfortable to walk, a small pain was in-between my legs, but I ignored the feeling. I found a small sewing needle and smiled. I threw the needle at Alice, she caught it and started working her lock.

"You naughty girl. How did you get out of your chains?" We both turned towards the sound, I was frightened, though Alice's face was unreelable, I tried my best to keep the fear from my face. Phil and Charlie stood there, blocking the only escape, Phil had a large smirk on his face.

"You're going to regret ever doing that" Phil whispered dangerously.

**Will Bella survive this one? Even with her new found powers can she hope to take on two NEWBORN vampires. Review and Find out!**


	27. Chapter 27

I own nothing

-Bella-

"You are more trouble than what your worth, Isabella. Hell we haven't even gotten the time to have a lot of fun with you yet" Phil growled at me, but I made my face remain emotionless.  
>"A whole coven, we have had to keep a whole coven away from this area, planting traps, false trails, everything! We have to do it so constantly because they think you are in this area!" I was shocked, but I kept it off my face.<p>

That was why they disappeared so much, because the Cullen's were coming after me. They were gone so much, so it must mean they are close to us, and they need to keep them away. They can't have fun and be disrupted by a large number of vampires they couldn't possibly fight off. I almost smiled. Almost.

I could do this. I needed to distract them long enough for Alice. I let my wings spread, smirking.  
>"You think you could beat me?" I asked, putting all my effort into being intimidating. I needed to buy time. I couldn't attack….not yet.<br>"Isabella, you couldn't hope to defeat me" Phil laughed.

I could hear the lock mechanisms moving around as Alice expertly unlocked her chain. I tensed myself, focusing on Phil.  
>"You can't defeat me" I whispered. I ran at him, forgetting about the chain that was still clasped around my neck. It was a blur, with my wings came speed. A lot of speed. Spinning, twisting, dodging. I would kick, he would dodge, he would punch I would dodge. It was getting us nowhere quickly. I glanced at Alice and saw she was in the same predicament with Charlie.<p>

I pivoted on my foot as he threw another punch, setting myself to his side as I brought my fist down. My strength had apparently grown too, for the cusses that came from Phil were defiantly not from pleasure. While he was distracted I placed a well-aimed kick at his legs, he jumped at the last second, turning faster than before and landing a punch to my side.

It hurt. A lot. I bit my lip and swallowed the developing scream, I wouldn't give his the satisfaction. I noticed my problem when I turned to him, before he stood at the mouth of the cave, the chain around my neck was behind me, now I was close to the entrance and Phil was holding the chain. He smiled wickedly, and I did the only thing that came to mind. I focused my mind on Charlie, focusing all the pain on him.

I needed to save Alice, I wouldn't let her die for me.  
>"Run!" I screamed at her as I pulled my chain while keeping focus on Charlie. She didn't flee, she ran towards me. While I was in a tug-of-war match with Phil, while keeping Charlie occupied with pain, Alice grabbed the chain, pulling with one hand as she began to work the lock. It was then Phil who ran at Alice, intend of taking her life.<p>

It happened so quickly, I switched focus to Phil as Alice picked the lock; it fell from my neck as Charlie attacked. Instinctively, without thinking, I manoeuvred Alice behind me, my wings splayed wide to protect her as I took a fighting stance. Charlie came at me; my focus broke from Phil as I focused on Charlie. It took mere seconds for Phil to recover, but I had already turned and ran. I grabbed onto Alice and ran, my wings started flapping and before I knew it I was in the air, with two vampires following my on the ground. I was right, flying came instinctively. I glided over the trees, careful to stay high enough so they couldn't reach. It was only when I felt the pain that I realised we might very well die.

I screamed as something pierced my wing, I looked over to find an arrow. My wing seized, and with what I had left, I bought both my wings around Alice and myself, protecting her and myself as much as possible. I was unable to hold back whimpers and screams as I fell through the trees my back and wings hitting branches, and eventually the hard earth. I heard the sound of bones snapping.

My wings moved out of the way, Alice was fine, but I didn't inspect my own body, afraid of what I would find. Alice's eyes where black, butI couldn't move, it hurt so much, and the last thing that registered was a redheaded vampire with a crossbow in her hand, and Charlie and Phil standing by her, Alice moved into a fighting position, ready to protect and I was sure I heard distinct growling unlike any vampire's I had heard.

-Edward-

_Pain! _Jasper yelled in his mind as he raced forward. Bella. Alice. I ran after him, and stopped in a clearing. Jasper was beside Alice in an instant, helping fend off the three unknown vampires, and I was by Bella. Broken. Her wings…. No! Her blood smelt so sweet, I felt myself leaning towards her when I hel my breath and told myself firmly I couldn't kill my mate,

I pushed back the rage, directed at who ever had defiled my girl, and took stock of her injures. She was more important than the fight right now. There was blood, her injuries not life threatening, and yet even at I stared at her, she seemed less pale. It was then I realised she was healing, her body healing itself even in sleep. Amazing….

Carlisle was with me minutes later, Emmitt had joined the fight, and I approved as I found everyone was holding their breath. I turned to join the fight, but a warm hand stopped me. I turned my eyes towards Bella's.  
>"I….love" her eyes closed a moment as she wheezed out the last word "…you" If my heart was beating it would have stopped.<p>

"No Bella! You can't! Don't, no don't! You can't die! I love you, you can't leave me!" I cried out in pure agony. Her heart began to slow.

_Thump…thump…thump…thump…..thump_

"Bella! Wake up, please wake up!" I cried desperately

_Thump….thump….thump_

"Do something Carlisle! Save her!" I screamed at him, but he shook his head.

_Thump….thump_

"She doesn't need to be saved" Carlisle whispered, but I was too far gone in agony and desperation to read the thoughts that made him say this.

…_Thump… _

"Bella… Don't leave me. I love you, Bella, I love you. You can't die here" I whispered as I pressed my forehead to hers. Tears that were unable to fall gathered in my eyes and Bella's heart stuttered.

**REVIEW REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. PLEASE!**


	28. Chapter 28

-Alice-

The vampires were disposed of quickly, and when Emmitt came into the fight I backed out. I looked at my sister, blood, cuts, broken bones was what greeted me. It wasn't a pretty sight, she was broken. As her heart began to slow Edward pleaded to her, begging for her to live. But it was unnecessary, for an immortal such as her can't die so easily.

Her heart slowed to almost nothing, and I listened quietly, not disrupting Edwards pleas, maybe his voice will help her find her way back from unconsciousness.

…..Thump…..

Her heart beat was so very slow and it tripped a little. Edwards pleads didn't stop. I let wetness well up in my eyes, there was no doubt she is in a lot of pain.

…Thump…..

I watched her intently, noticing her wing twitch. The feathers were blood splattered the broken bones obvious. I reigned in my thirst, this was my sister. I wouldn't kill her. My words served to strengthen my resolve.

…Thump….

I saw her seem to pale, her skin almost as white as ours, when the smaller cuts mended themselves closed. She was healing. I saw her jaw strain….trying to hold in a scream.

…Thump…..Thump…

Jasper dropped to his knees, gasping for unneeded air. I looked at him, silently asking him what he felt.  
>"Pain….so much…..worse than…the change" his fractured words sent terror through me. The change…. She was experiencing pain worse than the burning inferno that was the change from human to vampire, from living to dead.<br>"Go" I whispered, but I didn't need to. He was gone in an instant.

…..Thump….Thump…..Thump…..

Her heart rate slowly increased with each cut that mended. The colour didn't return to her features, but I caught more twitches. Little movements of her fingers, her toes, her wings. It was then Edward made his biggest mistake. He had been holding his breath for so long, and in a moment of weakness he drew in a deep breath.

…..Thump…..Thump…..Thump…..Thump….Thump…..

His eyes turned a deep black, his hands moved from a comforting position to restraining as Emmitt, Carlisle, Esme, and myself moved in to stop him. Carlisle, who was directly next to him, grabbed a hold on his back, one hand flying to grab his neck.

….Thump….Thump….Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump

Esme, who had been close to Carlisle, grabbed onto his head, keeping it from reaching Bella's throat. Carlisle surrendered Edward to Emmitt and Emmitt grabbed Edward in his steal bands he called arms, while Edward snapped at Emse's hands, just out of reach.  
>"Alice!" Emmitt shouted as he ripped Edward from Bella. It was the wrong move.<p>

…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…

Edward refused to let his hands go, he grasped her broken wings. He left a large gash as Emmitt tore his away from Bella. She screamed. It wasn't a quiet scream, it wasn't from her quiet voice. It was deafening, piercing through the forest. As she screamed, I could hear Jasper curse and swear and yell.  
>"So much pain…..she should be dead by now to feel so much!"<p>

Her bloody wings folded, she seemed to get paler and she jack-knifed up, she was on her feet in an instant. Her body in a fighting position, she eyes were glazed over….she was running on adrenaline and instincts. She was protecting herself, even in unconsciousness.

She let out a final pain-filled scream as her body righted itself in less than a minute. Bones healed, gashes mended, if it weren't for the blood they would think she was perfectly fine. Rosalie caught her when she began to fall, her eyes closed. She had used up all her energy.

Her heart raced as Bella lay in Rosalie's cold arms.

-Jacob-

I watched for afar, in the woods I made sure I was down wind. My Bella was there, covered in blood, being held by those leeches. It almost made me want to shift, just so I could tear everyone who held my Bella apart. But I wouldn't risk the damn treaty, I couldn't.

My Bella was an Angel, how strange. I watched as the blond leech lifted Bella into her arms, I noticed a shiver tremble through her and stifled a growl. If I had been holding her she would be warm, she would be confortable against my hot skin..

"I'm getting him out of here. Work on Bella, get some energy into her, food water, anything that will give her the energy she needs. That last heal looks to have taken everything out of her" The big blood sucker said. Funny enough, I approved. My Bella needed her energy. He left, holding another vampire that had gone into bloodlust.

I stayed downwind as I started to walk back, I didn't want to phase in their territory. I came to the river that served as a boarder and phased while jumping over it. Immediately Sam's voice ran through my head.

_Just can't stay away from her, can you?  
><em>Of course not! You know what it's like? Seeing her in danger? How it ripped my heart out to follow your orders and stay away from her?  
><em>I know Jake, it's hard. She's an Angel though, right? You can go see her now; you can explain what has happened.<br>_I just can't stay away, I was vomiting blood ever since I stopped seeing her, my inner wolf was shredding my insides because I had to stay away from her.

_Remember when I phased and met Emily, I imprinted. I fought it at first. _This was new, I listened to Sam fully, stopping so I wouldn't hit any trees.  
><em>I tried to stay with Leah, I stayed away from Emily, but my inner wolf wouldn't have it. Just like you, I was vomiting blood, I couldn't eat, I couldn't do anything away from her without the pain. Jake, you need her. Even if you just watch from the sidelines, without her, your wolf will kill you.<em>

I contemplated this, my large russet brown fur stood on edge as I thought of staying away. I just couldn't. She was like my drug, and I was the addict, unable to break the addiction. I put my muzzle on my front paws as I lay down, just thinking.

When she found out, would she reject me? Would she fight me? Would she forgive me...?

I had to tell her somehow, just….not yet. I would continue watching her…..I just can't tell her yet

My Bella….My Angel….My soul mate….My imprint.

**A/N: I am really sorry this chapter took so long. I've been having troubles at school and I had a huge writers block. "-_- I hate when that happens. Anyway, I'm really really really sorry, please don't hate me.**

**Please review, even ifs it's to tell me to never leave my story hanging for a day or so. Please just review. **


	29. Chapter 29

-Bella-

I woke from unconsciousness, nested in a soft material. Soft as feathers, my head supported by a soft, and yet firm, object. I wanted to stay here forever, though it didn't feel safe in the least, it was confortable.

Safe….

The last seconds of being conscious flitted through my mind. Alice! I was up in a second, noticing I was in a bed, the thick warm blanket that felt like feathers was on the bed, a small stain of blood was on the blanket, and I looked to notice my wings indeed had some blood on them. But I couldn't think of that now, I had to figure out where I was.

I flitted through the house quickly, looking at everything and I noticed it was the Cullen's house. I was about to call out, though they would probably know I was awake if they were here, but stopped when I realised that they wouldn't be. They would be far away from the house, to get away from the smell of my blood. A memory surfaced.

"_Sweet, pure" Alice said. "The purest I have tasted. Don't ever do that again! I couldn't control myself!" She shrieked._

They had to had left, to keep control.

I smiled as I walked to the kitchen bench; a small note was folded on the counter. I picked it up and unfolded it.

Bella,

Sorry we aren't there, but you know how it is with vampires and blood. We need to get Edward settled too, he smelt you blood and you're his singer, he would rip you apart in his current state.

A towel and a change of clothes is in the bathroom, once you've finished wipe everything over with bleach- under the bathroom sink- and get rid of all the objects that have blood on them, everything you touched. That includes the blankets.

Love you Bella.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle & Emmitt.

I ignored the fact they hadn't included Rosalie or Edward. I knew they both liked me, Alice probably forgot to add them. I went into the bathroom, and stript, noting that everything was healed and I no longer felt any pain. Though I was hungry.  
>I had a long shower, never wanting to get out of the heavenly hot water, I washed my wings gently, thanking who ever made me- if I was made by a being or sent by got or whatever- for giving me flexibility. I could reach every part of my wings, though the back was difficult to do and I needed to constantly change the angle of my wings to get the right spot. It felt so very good to be clean.<p>

I did as instructed by Alice, the whole time feeling unseen eyes on me. I dismissed it, it was downwind, so I assumed it was a Cullen, though I don't know why. It was an hour or so later that I had completed the job, and I looked at the lovely blanket longingly. It was so warm and lovely, and it was white. In the end I didn't chuck it, as instructed, but I put it in the wash with bleach.

Alice came in shortly after I turned the machine on and she giggled.  
>"What? I like it." Alice just giggled more as she dragged me into a hug. Emmitt came in grumbling, muttering things under his breath, as well as Rosalie and Esme who wore smiles.<br>"Carlisle's looking after Edward." She explained.

"Bellaaaaa" Alice sang my name.  
>"You have gotten stronger!" She said, jumping up and down."Soooooo, we placed bets!" She continued excitedly.<br>"After you eat, you and Emmitt are going to duel" My mouth fell open. Jasper came in then, slowly and warily. He was being extra careful, but he shot me a smile.

"Is there a point in arguing?" I asked.  
>"No" Everyone said at the same time, including Emmitt.<br>"Why are you grumbling if you're going to fight, it's obvious you will win" I said.  
>"Actually its not. It's a no holds duel. Meaning you fight each other no matter what happen, until the other catches you and plants a kiss on his or her neck. When that happens it symbolised you are dead" Jasper explained. I laughed. <p>

"And he's grumpy because only Rosalie placed a bet on him. Even Carlisle said you would win" Alice said happily. "You better watch out, because it just means Emmitt is that much more determined to beat you"  
>"There is no chance I will die?" I asked.<br>"No chance at all"  
>"You on Emmitt! I want every penny I own on me" I said, everyone stared.<br>"Why not? It gives me a motivation to win, and I need the money" I laughed as everyone nodded.

I ate some cooked steak, fully cooked this time, and vegetables.  
>"Half an hour, then we will start" Alice announced and I laughed.<br>"Nobody can beat my Emmitt, She's a twig, she won't win" Rosalie said, good naturedly  
>"It's just going to make it even more funny, watching the twig beat up the bear" Jasper called and Alice laughed.<p>

It was then I was struck with the sudden realisation, I still felt like I was being watched. With everyone here…who was watching me now? Struck with fear and curiosity I stood abruptly. Jasper looked at me funny.  
>"I will be back in a minute, ok?" They all nodded, except for Jasper. "Just give me five minutes <em>alone<em>" I exaggerated the alone part, and this time Jasper nodded too.

I walked out the door at a humanly pace, and straight into the forest, I walked quicker now, looking around franticly, the eyes never left me. I felt it, a bush rustled restlessly behind me, and I turned sharply.  
>"I know your there, come out before I drag you out" I threatened. The sound of a snapping twig to my right, a faint footstep on my right. Damn, there were two people…things….super naturals?<p>

"Who's there?" I hissed. I didn't expect what I saw. Sam came tumbling out from a bush, though it looked like he faked it, Jacob was behind him.  
>"Bella?" Sam asked, feigning surprise. "We got lost when we were hiking, where are we?" Jacob said nothing, though it felt like his eyes were glued to my body.<p>

It was then I realised they were not surprised my wings, and I got into a fighting stance, flaring my senses. They smelt of forest and….what I thought was a carnivore, an animal's musky scent. I didn't pay attention to how good they smelt, nor how I didn't feel threatened like I did in the presence of vampires, I was alert.  
>"What are you!" I hissed, hoping that I was far away enough for the Cullen's not to hear.<p>

The looked at each other, and Jacob had a crooked grin on his face. It reminded me of my friend, of the guy I had made mud pies with, the guy I had made an oath with to be his friend forever. I could almost feel my heart crack as I thought that he had broken the oath. Jake stepped forward, and I felt a surge of adrenaline, I felt threatened by the male who dared step closer to me, in an almost aggressive manner.

"Bella…" No matter his actions, his voice alone sent shivers through me, it was soft, apologetic, and it seemed to melt away the feeling of danger, it radiated safe. I took a careful step back… I loved Edward. But there was the problem….Edward didn't make me feel safe, he radiated danger. This damn _thing _made me feel safe. It was unwilling, but it was like my instincts couldn't be denied, there was a pull, a stronger one than I had with Edward.

I took another step back.  
>"What are you!"<p>

**Well that's another chapter down. So tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Downright evil? **

**Press that little review button and leave a quick comment. **


	30. Chapter 30

Don't worry my loyal readers and reviewers! I know what I'm doing. This is still an Edward and Bella story, but I can't reveal why and what will happen with Jacob imprinting. You will just have to wait and find out!

-Bella -

"What are you?" I took more steps back, backing away from what I didn't know.  
>"Bella…" Jacob said again, his eyes pleading, almost begging for me to stop. I spread my wings in an attempt of intimidation. Sam took one step back, though it wasn't out of fear, no he smirked as he did so.<br>"Bella, we are not human" Sam said, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Sam, I can smell you're not human" I ground out, enraged of the thought. I wasn't inferior, I wasn't fragile, and I wasn't idiotic. He didn't reply, instead he started to strip. He was stripping. Right in front of me! I turned my back and started running.  
>"You don't strip in front of an angel! You will tarnish me more than I want!" I screamed as I ran in the opposite direction, which happened to be in the opposite direction to the house.<p>

I needed to figure out how to draw my wings back into myself. They caught on too much, grabbed too much attention. I could hear the highway now, and I focused on my back, usually that was all I had to do with my other powers. I could feel my back pulling in the wings, agonisingly slowly. I slowed down a little, nobody could see my wings on the highway, I can't let anyone see. I felt the tip being drawn in and would have smiled if I hadn't felt something crash into my back.

I looked over to see my arms being held down by two massive paws. A growl, though not threatening filled my ears. I stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and rolled, my arms slipped effortlessly from under the giant wolves weight and I eyed him.  
>"Great! Vampires, werewolves, angels, Ferries! Next thing you know the bloody Easter bunny will pop up and say hi!" I yelled in a fit of rage and confusion.<p>

I heard a bark that almost sounded like a chocking laugh.  
>"What do you want, Fido? A Milkbone?" I said sarcastically, the way the wolf eyed me almost hungrily set me on edge. A growl ensued from the black wolf. Another russet brown wolf came from within the forest, though he seemed almost as big, or bigger than the black wolf, the black one was defiantly in charge.<p>

Why? Why did I have to get dragged into the supernatural world! Why was it so damn complicated!  
>I rolled my shoulders and looked behind me, the highway was just there. Just beyond a few thick bushes. I shook my head angrily and walked in the opposite direction, I started to walk back to the Cullen's house. A low growl came from the russet brown wolf.<br>"You can't stop me going back, I _belong _with them" I called over my shoulder. It was the wrong thing to say.

The sound of shifting bones assaulted my eyes and I pivoted sharply, already in a defence position. Jacob stood there, naked as the day he was born, looking enraged.  
>"You don't belong with damn leeches!" He yelled as he charged at me. What the hell was going on? I felt my wings burst from my back as his hand shot out to grab me.<p>

I turned to the side quickly, grabbed the offending limb and pivoted again, not letting go of his arm. As I turned his body came with his arm and as I lifted the arm over my head I flicked my arms forward, flinging Jacob over my head. He turned in mid-air and skidded to a stop on his feet.

I focused on him, but at the last second hesitated. Could I really hurt my best friend?  
><em>He's not your friend anymore!<em> I screamed at myself, but I hesitated too long. Jacob's body crashed against mine, and we tumbled to the ground. I used momentum to get on top of him, but he just rolled and I was being pinned by him again.

Damn it! Why was I so dam weak! Distraction, I needed a distraction. But no matter how much I focused on Jacob, my power wouldn't come forth, I couldn't hurt him. All the while, the black wolf watched us.  
>Seconds later and a distraction provided itself. Jasper ripped Jacob from my body and stood protectively over me.<p>

"You're violating the treaty!" He hissed as Edward came from behind, when did he get back? He lifted me into his arms, probably having difficulty with my wings in the way. I drew them back. It was then I noticed it. I _did_ feel safe with Edward. But why? Only minutes ago I had concluded I didn't feel safe with him. I was going to have a long chat with Edward and Jasper later; it felt like they had a part to do with that.

"Leave and we won't act!" Jasper hissed again as Emmitt came up, standing beside me. The black wolf, Sam, barked harshly at Jacob and in a second Jacob had shifted again, slightly limping into the bush, back to La Push I assume.

"Hey Bella, 5 minutes and the duel starts" Emmitt said, grinning, as if we hadn't just met werewolves. I simply nodded as Edward carried me back to the house. I was still deep in thought when Alice came next to me to ask me if I was ready for the duel.  
><em>Why hadn't my power affected werewolves? Why couldn't I hurt them? Damn it, Damn it all to hell.<em>

Alice was giggling; her hand waving in front of my face was what snapped me out of my mind.  
>"Bella, stop daydreaming! You have to win because I put a lot of money on you"<br>"Uh-huh….yea….sure…whatever" I answered as my mind travelled back to the details of the encounter. When did Edward get back, was Carlisle here too?  
>"Bella, you have to focus!" Alice said, laughing.<p>

In the background I heard Edward talking to Rosalie.  
>"You sure? You know not to bet against Alice" Edward said.<br>"Its unpredictable in this one, haven't you read her mind? Alice can only see Bella's future if she really tries, so Alice didn't try. She wanted to be 'surprised'" Rosalie said. I almost laughed.

Wow, why was I in such a good mood? Oh, damn it! Jasper.  
>"Jasper! Stop controlling my emotions please!" I called out. He was down the stairs in an instant, looking frustrated.<br>"You're very different, Bella Swan. Not many people can tell when I control their emotions, and nobody has been able to stop my influence, as you did just then" I felt my eyes widen.

I…I had stopped his influence, just like that, by myself? I didn't even know what I did.  
>"Jasper you can't control her emotions! That would be cheating" Rosalie gasped out.<br>"She's gotten stronger" Jasper commented.  
>"Bella, outside, now. It is time!" Emmitt called, I let my wings burst from my back.<p>

Everyone filed outside, Carlisle and Edward included, though Edwards eyes were black, he was in control. He was keeping his distance, emotionally and physically, was it because he was being careful or because he was ashamed of losing control? And why the hell did I feel safe now when I didn't before!

Jasper must have something to do with it.  
>"Focus Bella, don't daydream during the fight!" Alice called.<br>"Shut up Alice! Don't tell her that! Bella, you can daydream as much as you want" That was Rosalie.  
>"Ready" Carlisle called from the sidelines.<br>"DUEL!" And so it began.

**And I can't post the chapter until I know who thinks who will win the fight! Put who you think, (or want) to win in a review! I will wait 3 days for you!**

**Please don't forget to review, and put who you think, or want, to win in the duel in the review. You know you want too. You have 3 DAYS before I start to write the next chapter. Make sure you choose by then!**

**Thanks, xo J**


	31. Chapter 31

I am sad to say that I didn't get many votes. You people make me cry :'(

-Bella-

I crouched as the duel started, watching as Emmitt did the same, and we started circling. Looking for a weakness in each other's defences. Emmitt growled, and in that second he lunged. I had expected it to be a blur, but my eyes kept with his movement. I pivoted to the left, intent on throwing him over my head, but he was not as slow as Jacob. His fist swept across, I ducked. I felt the wind from the blow over the top of my head.

I heard a primitive growl, and looked up to see Emmitt grinning, his fist mere centimetres from my head. I dropped to the floor and rolled, though his fist came in contact with my thigh. It hurt, badly, but I managed to keep from whimpering. It didn't break anything, and I was thankful for that.  
><em>Move! <em>My mind screamed as I saw his fist coming my way again. I rolled out of the way, the ground cracked underneath me as I got to my feet quickly. I barely dodged the next hit. Crap, he knew to keep the opponent on her toes.

I was at a disadvantage, Damn, I needed to focus. Time to get him off the stable ground. I spread my wings and let instinct guide me. My wings flapped and I was air born.  
>"Running away Bella?" I let a laugh escape.<br>"Too scared to come get me? You really are a teddy bear aren't you?" I retorted. He took the bait, jumping through the trees.

I attacked when he was scaling a trunk, sending my foot to his head. I connected, Emmitt roared in what could have been rage or pain, or both, as he fell to the floor. I started to laugh.  
>"What's the matter Emmitt, I thought this was a no holds duel, is that all you have?" Predictably, he scaled the trees again, jumping from branch to branch. I didn't bother to attack; I wouldn't get him with the same thing twice.<br>"Come on little girl, holding back are you?" Emmitt called as I stayed out of his reach.

While I had the advantage, I healed my leg. I had the advantage, this was my domain….the skies.  
>"No, I'm just waiting for you to grow some balls" I heard laughter from behind me, and I joined in too. Emmitt didn't say a thing, but I noticed his position change. I readied myself for his attack.<p>

He launched himself off the tree, and I dodged out of the way, then dived toward his falling form. My feet made contact with his back, and as he hit the ground, I gave him a strong push, forcing a firm imprint of his body in the hard ground. I back-flipped off his back, landing in a crouch. Emmitt got to his feet, we started our circle again.

-Emmitt-

She was a devil, figuratively speaking. She has been the first supernatural that I've had a good fight with, only 3 vampires have ever landed me on my back, and here she was, defeating me in a fight! She was smart, and fast. That made up for her lack of strength, I guess. I watched her as we circled, growling again when I found no sign of weakness in her defence. I was seriously starting to wonder if she had been taught how to fight.

I lunged again, her wings spread as we engaged in hand to hand. I could win this. She kept up with my every move, dodging and blocking. Suddenly she faked a left, I saw through it as she threw a right hook, only I got it wrong. She pulled her right hand back, and her left uppercut hit me in the jaw. Sneaky little girl! I was even more surprised when I felt my body go flying. My back smashed against a tree hard enough to crack it.

I growled, Bella still had her foot raised. I realised with a start that she had distracted me with a hard uppercut, and then followed through with a good kick! I was stronger at hand-to-hand, how was she eve able to land a hit, and that quickly? How was she able to hit so hard! I snarled at her.

My sharp eyes noticed she was holding her hand against her chest as she lowered her leg. She had done damage to herself by doing damage to me. I almost laughed, but stopped when I thought about her power. Of cause she wouldn't worry about hurting herself, she could heal herself.

I ran at her, but she took to the sky again.  
>"Stop running away!" I yelled.<br>"Grow some balls, you too chicken to come after me?" I growled, the first time she had said 'balls' I think we all were shocked. We had never heard Bella use anything but the occasional damn; I had actually wondered if she was capable of letting some colourful words fly.

I knew I was grabbing the disadvantage, but hell, I just couldn't stop myself wanting to rip her apart for her taunts. I jumped up the branches, halfway up; I decided I needed to be unpredictable. When I was still 10 or so feet from being at her level, I forced all the power I had into a jump, I laughed when I saw her face, and heard the branch I jumped from snap.

It was like she was frozen, unable to do a thing. I didn't know what happened then. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her back arched, and instead of attacking her I ended up catching her as she fell. She started to thrash in my arms. I landed with a thump, and the others where around me in a flash.  
>"What's wrong with her!" Edward snarled.<p>

Her back arched again, her eyes wide. Jasper fell to the ground.  
>"It's like her pain inflicting attack, pain is consuming her body" He ground out.<br>"But isn't she a shield?" Edward asked quietly.  
>"To vampires, yes" Alice said. "We don't know if she is shielded from other supernaturals."<p>

We all growled and turned to the sound of a twig snapping. I held onto Bella's thrashing body as tightly as I could without hurting her.  
>There, just inside the shadow of a tree, was a man, and a woman. The man I recognised, the woman I did not, but she surprised the shit out of me.<br>There, on her back, where some black wings, but there were no feathers on them, they were made of bones and skin, like that you see on a mythical dragon or bats.

"Give me back Bella, or we'll keep hurting her!" The man yelled, and as if on cue, Bella's painful scream filled my ears.

**Please, don't forget to review. **


	32. Chapter 32

I'm Sorry. I hate when I'm late with a chapter too. I know it would only be an excuse, but I have a lot of hours at work and when I wasn't I was taking care of my other humanly needs. I'm only Human. Don't hate me.

-Emmett-

Everyone charged at the new comers.  
>"Who are you?" Edward roared. The girl laughed.<br>"Let go of my girl!" She sang, her voice was almost sweet.  
>"Who are you?" He roared again, talking her. His hand touched her head, and then they froze. Edward tore away from the woman as she smirked.<p>

"No!" Edward yelled, looking at the still thrashing angel in my arms. "No! You can't be!" The woman laughed as the man focused his eyes on Bella.  
>"What's wrong? Can't get her back yourself, so you hired a witch to do it for you. You disgust me!" Alice spat out.<br>"I don't care, she's mine. She's coming with me weather she likes it or not. Besides, my wife liked her"

Bella screamed again.  
>"Make it stop!" That's when we all engaged in battle. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Esme all ran at the woman while she laughed, and while they all fought the threat, and where all too preoccupied, getting beaten by one woman, the tracker came towards me.<br>"Victoria will have fun with her" James snickered. "She likes playing with the Angels. Tell me, is she part something else? She doesn't smell completely like an angel"

I backed away, another vampire, the one I recognised as Victoria, came out of the woods.  
>"Keep them occupied" She said lowly, and that was when all hell broke loose, 10 newborn vampires joined the fight between my family and the winged woman. Victoria and James advanced on me.<br>"Come on, let us have her, she's only one girl" Victoria said in her sing song voice.  
>"She's Edwards girl." I hissed.<p>

It only got more confusing then, more supernaturals joined the fight, only it was the shape shifters that came. A pack of 5 gigantic wolves stormed into the fight, killing the newborns while my coven was smart enough to back away. It was in the commotion that something jumped on my back, I hissed as I dropped Bella's still thrashing body to the ground and started to fight the newborn who dared attack me.

-Bella-

So much pain. It hurt! Scream after scream tore from my throat, but even through all my cries I could hear my mind screaming, fight back. My body landed on what could only be the ground, someone had dropped me. I heard a laugh, in my mind. In the darkness, a woman appeared, holding something...my…..my heart. She was holding my heart!

Her fingers flexed and I screamed as a new wave of pain came. I fell to the floor, my hand landing on something warm and wet. The woman screamed.  
>"We are connected. Through our hearts, we are connected." The woman laughed again, squeezing my heart.<br>"What….what are you!" I said after another scream.  
>"I am the same as you." She laughed.<p>

She screamed then, as I focused all my pain to her, to her heart.  
>"Get out of my body!" I screamed. She laughed again.<br>"Bella, my dear. You have grown strong. Just like your grandmother" Then she disappeared. What happened?

I tried to drag myself back into the living world, and when I was successful, I was pulled back into unconsciousness when something hit my head, hard.

-Emmett-

I turned from the newborn when I had finally killed it, it was a fast little thing. It even managed to bite me. I looked for where I dropped Bella, but she was gone. No! I looked around, seeing the destruction caused. The wolves where gone, the witch didn't have a scratch on her, but she appeared to be unconscious, James and Victoria where no more. But Bella!

I searched for her scent, but found none. It was like she had never existed.  
>"Bella!"<p>

-Jake-

My pack surrounded me as I carried my mate on my back. Bella…..my girl.  
><em>I'm taking her to the springs. The cave is already fine, we use to play there when we were little and I've fixed everything up a few days ago.<em>

_Fine, be careful with her. I can't say I approve, Jake. If she doesn't want to, and you force her, I will rip your throat out. Treat your imprint like how you feel about her, like she's your sun. _I nodded, everyone said something similar, nobody approved of me taking her but it was my decision.

I split from the group once we were past the border, and took off towards our cave. I have given it a new confortable bed, new sheets and a thick blanket. It was near a couple hot springs. There was some thermal activity underground, though only the wolves knew about it, so we had hot water to bath in.

I took my angel inside the cave and shifted carefully so I held her in my arms, I placed her on the bed and pulled the warm blanket over her. I smiled as I swept a strand of hair off her face. She was so beautiful.

I lay down next to my angel, holding her into my chest as I felt my erection grow, Soon, I would have pups with the woman I love. She would love me too. We would have one big happy family. I wanted lots of pups. I started humming a familiar tune, one my mother use to hum to me before she died.

I pulled Bella close when I felt her stir, and sigh in her sleep. She curled into a slight ball, before stretching, though her arms couldn't move because I was holding them down. When she trying to move her arms again to stretch, she stiffened.

Her head turned slowly, and I welcomed her with a warm smile, only she didn't smile back. She screamed.

She just needed to calm down, I decided, then she would see it.

**So, what do you think? Does it make up for my absence. **


	33. Chapter 33

I know, excuses, excuses. In my defence, it is school holidays and I have a lot of shifts at my favourite job. But it leaves me a little tired, and so, while I want to write chapters quickly- I have my limits. I am only human. I do have humanly needs-that includes a big need for sleep by the way, because mostly I write chapters at night, I don't have any real time during the day (I haven't gone vampire, and don't intend to, I enjoy my sleep, when I get it). Please, I beg for your patience.

-Edward-

The attack from the newborns didn't last long, with the wolves that joined in, but I was still overwhelmed and enraged to find that witch was… it really couldn't be. It just couldn't, to think my poor Bella's grandmother wasn't dead, but had succumbed to darkness and let it consume her, turning her wings black, eradicating her emotions, and even allowing her to attack her granddaughter!

She was sick, how twisted was Bella's family? AN abusive step-father and biological father that turning into vampires so they could eternally have fun with her. So they could abuse her, heal her, rape her and keep it up for the rest of her forever? A grandmother that turned from pure to impure, allowing darkness to consume her. Next thing you know, a great Aunt will pop up claiming that Ferries should turn to the dark-side and gain more power.

So lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice anything wrong until I couldn't scent her, Bella. It was like her scent was completely eradicated from the earth, as if she was never here. I look a deep whiff of the air, catching very faint glimmers of her scent, but no trail. They were places like the base of a tree. A place her scent could catch and stay until it was washed away by the rain.

The wolves had disappeared; Carlisle was busy lighting the marble stones that seemed to stand out brightly in the dark environment, like a white candle in a moonless, cloudy night. Everyone else, they were busy trying to pick up a scent, any trace of her.

-Bella-

I woke slowly, warmth like no other surrounding me as I tried to bring back foggy memories of yesterday. All I remember was pain, so much pain. Had I lost against Emmitt? Though when my body and mind finally came into a small mode of awareness, I could feel a heartbeat against my back, and I became fully aware.

Someone was holding me.

That someone was also asleep, judging from the breathing. So carefully it was barely a movement, I turned my head and saw the last sight I expected. Singing rabbits playing trombones and mice dancing would have been more expected than Jacob holding me firmly to his chest, sleeping like a babe.

Hadn't we ended it, friendship and everything that tied us together? How was he even able to get me away from my coven of vampires? I was truly scared now. The day a man was able to get me away from 7, very strong vampires, was the day you needed to be worried. What did he want with me anyway?

Surly it wasn't the whole, 'you belong with me' ploy. I slowly, slowly moved his arms, pleading to myself that he wouldn't wake. Though when I thought I was finally free, his arms came around me tight, and I only ended up facing him with his arms chained around my back. Damn, what do I do!

Think…..think. He turns into a giant dog! Pats! I remember distinctly when I was little, the puppy down the street would always love a good pat, she use to relax the most when we scratched her head, Maybe, it would apply to a giant wolf? One way to find out.

I slowly raised my hand, and scratched lightly behind his ear. I was so surprised by his immediate reaction and had to hold back giggles. He was purring, like a damn pussy cat. His arms loosened and he entirely relaxed. He was just like that dog from so long ago. I could have laughed if the situation was different. I eased myself from his arms, still scratching his ears, and moved from his grasp.

I slowly eased away, only the problem was, as soon as my hand moved. As soon as I stopped scratching his ears, his eyes opened.

-Unknown-

She had grown so much, my darling angel. How could she have grown so much, in two separate households, with two different, equally evil men, and still be a pure one? I could feel jealously pouring through as I thought of her being a pure one, when so few of them existed. She would be tainted in the end, just as I had been. I had given in to my own darkness.

To have one pure wish- that is what can free you- to make one pure, selfless wish. But there was no such thing. A wish, in and of itself is impure, fore it is -at its heart- a desire for something the wisher does not already have, even to wish for world peace would be impure. No, once we succumbed to our own darkness, there was no escaping it.

There was no escaping the hell we impure ones would surly face once murdered by others. We didn't fall dead, if we were unharmed forever we could live until the end of time. That's the way angels are, we live forever. Unless murdered, or killed. Those damned, like me, fear death. Really, what holds us to the world, us tainted ones? Nothing now, but our own desires and fear of death.

Fear of the hell we know we would fall into. But to know, one of my bloods has rose above her darkness, inspired pride, that accompanies my jealousy. She may save us yet- let's hope the prophecy shines true. Let us be saved.

Please don't forget to review. Thank you.


	34. Chapter 34

-Bella-

I ran, I didn't know what else to do, as soon as his eyes opened I knew I only had a few seconds before he would shake the sleep from his eyes, and so I ran. My wings exploded from my back as I gained speed, and I could distinctly hear Jacobs light quick footsteps, gaining on me faster than I realised. I needed height; I needed to be out of his reach.

I flapped my wings, determined to get away from what felt like a very dangerous situation. I rose slower than I wanted, the amount of trees around making it difficult. I had a clearing when I fought Emmitt, but not here.

I couldn't stop the 'eep' that escaped my lips when I felt a strong hand clasp around my ankle, nor could I stop myself from doubling my efforts. Jacob hung from my leg, while I now flew over the trees.  
>"Let go!" I yelled at him, kicking my feet, but his other hand came up and grabbed on.<br>"No, I like the view from where I am" he said, smirking as he looked up my body. I felt a shiver of disgust.

"Damn it! Let go! I refuse to be with you! You pervert!" I screamed as I dove from the sky, flying through the trees I made sure he hit as many branches and limbs as I could make him without hitting any myself. I came in luck, however, when I saw a particularly large, thick branch and gained speed.

I wanted it to hit him straight in his stomach, hopefully I can slip out of his grip. I was surprised when he let go, just before he would have hit the branch, and shifted halfway to the ground. Damn it! I flew high, unwilling to be caught by him. Wolves are good jumpers, and climbers, as I just found out, because within minutes of me getting into the open sky, Jacob's jaws snapped shut only centimetres from my feet.

Which way….which way. Forks was… in a snap decision I decided to go North. That way! I flew, well aware of the wolf on my heels, he jumped up at me every so often.

(A/N. I am not sure if Forks is North from the La Push boundaries, I'm not a twilight wiz like some people are. so forgive me if I'm wrong)

-Edward-

I had scoured every inch of our territory looking for my Bella, but I couldn't find her, anywhere. I couldn't catch sent nor sight, and neither could anyone else. I was panicking. A damn Angel/Ferrie/Human female was making me panic. But I loved her…

Nobody was going to keep me from her. Ever. SHIT! I pulled to a stop in front of the evil Angel that had just landed in front of me, and got in a fighting stance,  
>"What do you want!" I hissed, but she turned her sad eyes on me.<br>"Save my granddaughter, Boy. Do not let the wolves get to her, for the legend everyone has come to know is a lie. The wolves are not our allies, and vampires are not our enemies!" Her sad smile reminded me of a girl who had been wronged her entire life, of Bella.

"I do not know how, or why the legend became how it is about us, i don't know how it was screwed up so much. I just know that we were not sent by any god to eradicate evil. Would you like to hear our true legend, boy?" I nodded slowly as she sat down, and I kneeled down too.

"It is said we fell from the heaven's, the fallen Angels, Though we can fly, we can't get back to where we originally fell from. There was a battle, between our kind and shape shifters… the shifters didn't enjoy our presence, it seemed, some even became immune to some of our powers, and through those long years Vampires became our allies. Our blood tasted delicious to them, and so we gave them some. We allowed our blood to drip into a cup, and let them drink, we were able to heal quickly that a cup of blood was nothing."

"You must save her, boy. The shifters are a nasty lot once met with an angel, and one who has imprinted on one… that angel would experience horrible doings if she or he was ever caught by the shifter who has imprinted on them, and the angel would be lucky if her death would be swift. You must save her from the shifters." The female continues while I listened in shock and awe and ten million other unnameable feelings.

"It is too late for me, not many pure angels are left. They have been consumed by darkness, a festering illness every angel is born with, and forced to fight off. Not many are strong enough now, to fight it." It was then that she pierced her own heart. The tip of one bony wing penetrated her body, but there was no blood.

Weather it was because she was tainted or not, I was unsure, but her body scattered as dust on the wind, a smile on her face, like she was truely happy to go.  
>"My part in the prophercy is fufilled...save her, vampire" Her voice lingered, barely autable...what prophicy?<p>

That was when I was left to wonder, was being tainted really that bad, that she had taken her life when she could bare no more? I knew one thing for certain though, I had to save my Bella.

-Bella-

I had strayed too close to the ground, thinking I was far ahead. Though no, I wasn't, Jacobs wolf form dragged me to the ground as he tore into my shoulder. And then, he was human again….naked as the day he was born. His hands gripped around my throat as I focused on him, though he showed no signs of pain.  
>"Mine!" He screamed into the sky, as if saying it to the gods themselves.<p>

"Never! I will never be yours!" I screamed in return, while healing my wounds. His feral grin, however, had me scared.  
>"I will show you, in every way, you are mine" He whispered darkly, before he slammed my head into the ground, hard. Unconsciousness came, unbid, and unwillingly I submitted to it.<p>

I woke what could have been minutes, hours, days or even months later, chained to the wall in the same room I had awoken in before. A sense of déjà vu entered my mind, as I remembered the similar way I was chained in another cave with Charlie and Phil. The difference was, I had no vampires to save me, I just had my enemy standing in front of me.

Once, he was my best friend… now he was my worst enemy.


	35. Chapter 35

-Bella-

Why does this scene not surprise me? What was it about me that just drew the evil people in? First it was my father and step-father, then my vampire version of the same two people, now my ex-best friend? Was I a magnet or something? Was there a sign saying "helpless damsel ready to be taken by villain" or some bullshit like that plastered on my head?

I hate it! Why must I be the one all come after? Stupid, possessive shape shifter.  
>"Hey, Mr Black!" Using his first name would be too familiar, this would piss him off, that i don't address him familiarly. As predicted, Jacob stormed in, a look of murder on his face.<br>"Mr Black, what does a damn girl have to do to get a shower? I feel filthy, just being in your presence makes me feel tainted, you vile creature!" I spat out, determined to be defiant.

What was that saying…. Why be difficult when you could be impossible? Yea, that's just became my favourite one. I felt no fear, even when his body was shuddering violently. He obviously knew what was coming, and ran out of the cave. That was interesting…. He didn't want to hurt me by shifting, but he defiantly wants to cause me pain….what was he planning?

Ahah! I can use my deciding to talk with Alice! I decided to tell her I was in a cave, and Jacob was holding me captive like Phil did, chained to the damn wall. And when you see this vision, go as far as the treaty will allow and scream as loud as you can, I will see if I can hear it and we can go from there.

That will be good. Yea… Jasper had mentioned something about a violation of the treaty when Jacob and Sam where near the house, shifted. So it must mean that they had a treaty for living in such close terms, and borders. Jacob would take me where he felt safe, beyond the border line….beyond the places where vampires where allowed to tread. The thing was…. Some laws where meant to be broken, right?

Technically she won't be breaking any laws… but when I escape I assume Jacob will gladly break the treaty law.

Now it was just the waiting game, I just prey Alice has heard.

-Alice-

"Well, anything?" Emmitt was whispering furiously at me, I shook my head.  
>"I couldn't see her well before, idiot. Wolves block me out completely…. So it means that if the wolves are blocking her like I suspect, I won't see her until she wishes me too. But she's smart, she will figure some way out."<p>

"Just like before, when we were captured, Bella figured a way out to talk to me without talking. She will try. I know she will" As if on cue, my eyes glazed as I saw what she wanted to say later on. Interestingly we were standing in Edwards's meadow.

_Flowers swayed in the gentle breeze as Bella looked at me sadly.  
>"Alice….I'm in a cave, and Jacob is holding me captive like Phil did, chained to the damn wall. When you see this vision, go as far as the treaty will allow and scream as loud as you can, I will see if I can hear it and I'll figure out what to do from there. I'll decide when and if I hear you…." Bella's voice faded as I sharp gust of wind blew through the meadow, her hair wiping around her face as petals danced around us, having been blown from there flowers.<em>

As the vision ended, Edward entered, growling viciously. "If he lays a hand on her…" He trailed off dangerously.  
>"He won't, we will save her before then." I said, hoping I was right. But seeing her in the meadow gave me hope, it meant that she could get out. Possibly.<p>

"Move it! I'll explain on the way!" Edward yelled to everyone. Everyone moved obediently. As she did, Edward explained what happened to him, and what the old tainted angel told him. He confessed his confusion over the prophecy; nobody knew what it was.

"Being tainted must really be bad if she took her own life" Emmitt stated the obvious. We made it to the border line in just less than 5 minutes. _Are you ready?_ Edward nodded to my silent question. _Don't get your hopes up, it's a one in a million chance she is close enough to hear, though Jacob could be underestimating us…and he doesn't know just how smart Bella is. _

He nodded. I screamed, in such a high, piercing volume that everyone's hands flew to there ears in pain. Until Rosalie screamed with me, increasing the volume, and Esme joined in moments later. We were sure the sound would be heard from in La Push. That's when the vision came.

_Bella was covered in bleeding cuts, broken bones and deep gashes. Her wings where torn, blood on the snowy white feathers, some of which were falling from her skin and lay at her feet. But even in her state, I could hear her message. _

_She smiled at me. "I heard that one. We are going to try something. You need to calculate how far your scream travels. I want you to decrease volume, in between each scream leave 5 minutes for time for a vision. Be careful of Jacob, he's wondering around, shifted. When I can only hear it very, very faintly I will contact you again. Be careful…be safe" _

Then she the vision ended, my hope was diminished a little. The visions where set to after she got free, giving pointers to the state she will be in when she gets out. The vision was not promising, but at least she was alive. I would have to make sure Edward is kept on a tight leash when she gets out.

"Bella wants us to scream every 5 minutes, each volume decreasing. We then have to calculate how far it goes…. So we know approximately how far away from this spot she is." I didn't mention Bella state, but Edward remained silent. Almost painfully silent.

And with that, we started screaming, the volume only a little lower that our first.

Don't forget to review.


	36. Chapter 36

-Jacob-

I heard the screams from where I stood over my prey, the unmoving deer all but forgotten. Something was wrong. People were screaming, but from what I could determine they were not of pain, and they were from the borderline. Fuck.

I ran, not knowing what to expect, but getting ready for the worst. My hairs bristled as I caught scent of _them _on the wind, and doubled my efforts. What the hell was going on?  
>I reached the border to see the whole coven of leeches there, just beyond the borderline, just beyond the point where I was allowed to kill.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing, leaches?" I screamed as I shifted back. The couldn't get me on this side. I smirked at that.  
>"Mr Black, please, a have some modesty. There are ladies present" The blond male said. I snorted at that.<br>"I don't see any ladies. I see blood hungry scum. What the fuck do you want?"

The bronze haired male smirked.  
>"We simply are doing as we please on our territory. So right now, that includes annoying you until you break the treaty" He said, plainly.<br>"Right, as if we will break the treaty! Scream all you want, we won't budge!" I shifted again.

_Boys ignore the screams; the leeches are trying to trick us into breaking the treaty! _I said through the link. Sam wasn't shifted but the other boys were and they responded with a yes. Fucking blood sucking filth! We weren't going to break , we could handle a little annoyance, the screaming started again and with a smirk I realized they must be running out of steam, the volume was decreasing. Slowly, yes, but it was still decreasing.

I ran back to my kill, not surprised to see it gone. One of the other boys must have grabbed it. I started my hunt again.

-Bella-

It wasn't long until the screams were a whisper to me. The first scream wasn't that loud. Once the screams died down that much that I could barely hear them, I made contact, as well as realised my dilemma. It was quickly fixed though, as I remember what the doctor said.

I decided to tell them that that was it, and to calculate approximately how far I would be with the knowledge of how fast sound can travel and with the information that my hearing was about 58 times more that an average persons. Then, if I was closer than say, 1km, scream, if not don't scream for about 5 minutes.

How about each kilometre I am away from you, wait 5 minutes. So 15 minutes would be 3kms.

With that, I left them to do the work, though I was anxious. This was a time sensitive thing, Jacob could be back anytime now. I took a deep breath as I looked at the cuffs. I remember the last time I stared intently on a chain, wishing to be free.  
><em> I glared at the hook as if it would cower at my silent death threat. As I stared at it intently I surprised myself. I was shocked by my own power as it melted. The very metal that kept me here melted under my glare<em>

I decided I loved the powers I held, as I stared at the chains. Both wrists where chained, as well as my ankle. I listened closely for a moment, and when I didn't feel or hear anything besides the birds singing their chirpy songs, I started focusing on the metal on my ankle.

_Free, I want to be free. _I glared at the metal as I did that day, wishing it to melt. With the same wonderment, I watched as the metal turned into a goo, I kicked my ankle free from the melted metal. But before I was able to switch my focus to my wrists, a big, black wolf came into view.

The same black wolf as before. Sam. He barked at me, and I became confused, He then shifted into a humanoid form.

"Bella, you have to leave"

**Sorry about the short chapter. Please remember to review.**


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys, I'm really sorry. Things are hectic at school, home is no better. The only time I get to really write these chapters is at night, after work. The only dilemma with that one is, even though I might be a night person, I am no supernatural. I am only human, and with all the running around I do, im asleep before I even lay down. I fell asleep at the desk, twice, trying to write this chapter.

Enjoy.

-Bella-

"You have to leave" Sam said, before me in all his naked glory.  
>"What's going on!" I yelled as he came near me.<br>"Jacob plans to kill you. I won't let him bring disgrace to us" He said, and for once I understood why. His honour wouldn't allow it. Thank god he had alot of freaking honour. He stood to my side, grabbed the chains that secured my wrist and ripped them from the wall.

They still hung from my wrists, but after a quick second of giving them the death glare they fell away. Sam looked surprised.  
>"You a supe?" He asked in amazement.<br>"Supe?" Confusion covered my features.  
>"Supernatural."<p>

"Apparently I'm part Ferrie and Angel" His eyebrows raised in disbelief.  
>"Well, we are allowed to kill Angels, it's the law to kill one on sight. But Ferries…. We are not allowed to touch them. How the hell do I sort out a hybrid?" He muttered to himself.<br>"Just let me go, and I'll leave, and never come back" was the answer I offered him.  
>"You lucky I can't kill you until I speak to the elders, because of your Ferrie blood I'll let you go. Mark my words, next time you're on Quillette territory, we kill you on sight." I sighed, relieved at his leniency.<p>

"I swear, as my honour of a Ferrie" I said, reminding him I was indeed Ferrie. He stood to the side, motioning for me to go.  
>"What about you?" I asked.<br>"I'll be here when Jacob gets back. Go" I nodded, and ran from the cave.

I sent a message to Alice, saying I was coming.

-Alice-

I felt another vision coming on, and I surrendered to it. I could feel Edward was listening to this one.

_We appeared to be in Edward's meadow, again. The wind blew harshly, as feathers floated past me. I glanced up to see Bella, feeling my eyes widen in horror.  
>"I'm coming" She said, blood dripping from her lips. <em>

_Her hair was matted with blood, her clothes ripped and torn. There was a huge gash that ran from her knee to mid-thigh, blood also dripped from it. _

"_Be ready"_

_Her arm was hanging by a piece of skin, bones showed on her other arm. Blood dripped from everywhere, her wings were nothing but skin, only a few feathers clinging to them, as if she had been plucked like a chicken. _

_It was a wonder she was still standing._

"_Bella!" I screamed, but it was too late. She had disappeared. The vision ended. _

As soon as it was over, I knew I had to change it. Without thinking, I ran, not caring about the treaty as I crossed the line.  
>"Alice!" Jasper called after me, as he followed me. Of course, my mate would gladly follow me to hell and back. Not one to be left out of a possible fight, Emmitt followed too, as well as Rosalie, who wouldn't let her mate be without backup.<p>

The rest of the family looked torn, but after a minute or so the followed. The treaty was broken as soon as I crossed the line, and so they wanted to protect the family. Maybe Carlisle was planning to see if they could compromise, ever the optimise he is.

Edward was running with me.  
>"Hold your breath!" I shouted, unsure if Bella was bleeding or not. We heard them all at the same time, thunderous footsteps heading right for us. They were coming.<br>"Be ready" Carlisle shouted, as Jasper washed a wave of calm over the area. We had to keep going though, Bella was in danger.  
>"No time!" I shouted as I darted away, I needed to find her.<p>

I took a deep breath, knowing I could control myself. I spread my senses over the land, and finally found her, her fast heart beat and her footsteps, accompanied by her blood free scent was too my left, and I made a sharp turn.  
>"Bella!" I screamed.<br>"Alice! Where are you!" She yelled back. I ran in her direction, stopping in the clearing she was in.

"No! No, you can't break the treaty!" She yelled at me suddenly.  
>"Bella, its broken. Now it's we die, they die or one of us leaves. We have to get out of here. We have to help the others!" I said urgently. She looked like she was having an inner battle, but we had no time. I reached out my hand for her to take.<p>

"Bella, we have to go!" My voice sounded desperate.  
>"Yes, leech, you have to go" The hostile male voice made me spin, crouching protectively infront of Bella, and there stood a naked boy, who couldn't look older than 16. Bella took a step back, and we both noticed it. She was afraid of this boy.<p>

The male smirked.  
>"Bella," His voice was dripping with malice, and I stood in front of Bella, locking her from his view. A wolf appeared from behind.<br>"I'd like you to meet Leah"  
>"Jacob," Bella whispered, as if in disgust.<p>

"Come on Bella, friends to the end right?"  
>"I'm no longer your friend, Mr Black" She spat out. The wolf that Jacob had called Leah came closer.<p>

"You see, Bella. Leah here, she had her mate torn to pieces by a special team. Your grandmother, she helped this old vampire right. Your grandmother killed her mate, and she's just itching to get revenge" He gave a toothy smile. "And she just loves the taste of supernatural blood. Shle loved to tear vampires to pieces too."

Shit, we were in a trap. I crouched down low, as Bella did the same, back to back.  
>"Get ready, Bella. If I can't have you, no one can" Jacob said sadistically, before he too took wolf form.<br>The wolves started circling us, and I never took my eyes off them. I had to protect Bella.

I saw it in the movement of its muscles; the first wolf prepared to lunge

**Hi. Again I'm really sorry. I fell asleep twice while trying to wright this. I've just had so much running around. Lol, seems like I'm fitting 42 hours into 24. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	38. Chapter 38

Again, I'm really sorry for the late update. "Damn school"

Also, some food for thought…. The toothfairy young children believe in give money for the teeth they obtain. It leaves me to wonder…. It teaches the children its ok to sell body parts for money, so could this be a reason for some on the, questionable, sales of body parts (on the black market and such)?

-Bella-

A mouse in a room full of hungry, feral cats… that's how I felt right now. The worst part was that room didn't appear to have any cracks I can slip into to escape. The smaller greyish wolf pounced at Alice, while The russet brown one I Know as Jacob watched. I almost felt angry that they underestimated us…. But I held it in. It was a good thing Jacob let Leah handle us.

At the last second, while Alice braced herself for the fight, I ran towards her. I rammed myself into Alice's hard body, pushing her to the side while I took the impact of the hit, I wrapped my hands into the wolf's fur, while it reared its head back. I took the chance, letting go with one hand while hanging on with the other, I swung my body over hers, Pulling with as much strength as I had while my free hand flew to her eye sockets.

Their senses! I have to negate as many senses as I could. Unfortunately, as the wolf struggled violently my hand missed her eyes, as her jaw caught it. I screamed as I felt her teeth pierce the flesh.  
>"Run! Alice!" But Alice was engaged in a battle with Jacob, I just preyed she was holding her breath. The wolfs head trashed, while I let go of her fur and held her jaw, trying to free my fingers before I lost them.<p>

A deep growl, almost sounding satisfied, came from the wolf as I felt her tongue lap at my hand in her jaws. The blood…..she was drinking my blood!  
>"Let me go!" I screamed as I punched her nose, as hard as I could manage. A painful sound came from her, but she refused to relinquish her grip. What do I do! What do I do!<p>

Wait…. Her senses! She can't dodge at point blank! My fist came back, I pointed two fingers forward as my hand shot forward. At that moment, the wolf dragged my hand to the side, exposing her ear in the process, and with a slight angle adjustment a painful howl erupted from her as my abused limb was set free and her eardrum burst.

I couldn't scrunch my injured hand into a fist…. That hand was useless in this fight as I sarted to spilt my concentration, half on healing my hand and half on rendering this wolf unable to see. She relied on her senses, that was her biggest weakness. I darted forward, my good hand aiming for the eyes of the distracted wolf. Third times the charm, my fingers made contact.

I jumped backwards as she again went on a rampage. Hearing in the right ear… negated. Sight in the left eye…. Gone. Smell, I wasn't sure how to get rid of. Instead of focusing on her ability to smell, I foused on getting rid of the rest of her eye sight.

I heard him before I saw him. Jacobs heavy footsteps were getting louder…coming right at me. I turned my head to see he was coming at me with vengeance, where is Alice! Just before he was on top of me, I side stepped, and ran in the opposite direction, to where I last saw Alice. A tear escaped as I saw her unmoving body.

As I got closer, I saw some fingers stitching themselves back on her body.  
>"Go" She said, her voice sounding strangled. Her eyes widened as they shifted to something behind me. I turned quickly, facing off the two giant wolves.<p>

-Edward-

The fight was almost over, it took two of us to bring one wolf down, so while all but two distracted the wolves and prevented them from entering battle, Emmett and Jasper ripped them to shreds one by one. Jasper made them so calm the phased back and Emmett killed them. It had been 30 minutes and 26 second since Alice left. We still held our breath.

It was becoming unbearable, as I heard Bella's screams, and Alice's that accompanied it. Finally… the last wolf fell and without words, I raced to their location. Two wolves stood over something, but the blood on their snouts was enough for me and Jasper to surge forward to kill them.

I fought one while Jasper and Emmitt killed the bigger one, I faced of the small one, waiting for Emmett of Jasper to tear them to peace's. Its eye was non-existing and its ear was bleeding, but I barely took notice as I saw what the wolf was reliving.

_Bella was in a fighting stance, her hand bloodied as she protected Alice's body behind her, Alice's body was still healing and she was defenceless. The wings of Bella's back flexed as the The wolves advanced. _

Before it could finish, I was torn away from the vision as the wolfs heart failed. No, What happened!

I turned slowly, hearing Esme's and Rosalie's dry-sobbed, and Jasper, Emmett's and Carlisle's anguished cry. My eyes landed on the bloody, broken body beside Alice's body, which was torn in several pieces.

-Bella-

Was I dead? No, I couldn't be, you're not supposed to feel anything when you're dead. And I was in so much pain. I could feel poking and prodding; I felt the need to scream but was unable to. If I was dead…. Could this be hell? No… no even hell could inflict this pain. I could feel my body; I could tell it was gravely injured. What if I hit a main vain…. Was I bleeding out?

I should have known… to take on two werewolves, no matter if one was partially blind and deaf. Wait…. What is that….

A small, soft blue light appears in the darkness I'm in…. there's a little girl. She's wiping away tears, bruises and cuts adorned her body and when she looked up I was startled to see myself… my child self. She wiped some of her own blood into her hand, and held it tightly in her fist.  
>"I swear! I swear I won't…let anyone else get hurt! No matter what I will always protect people!" Those words… my blood oath….<p>

Then I saw the girl start to walk away, tears stained her face…. Only as she walked, facing my left, she didn't go anywhere. She started to get older, different marks appearing on my…her skin.  
>The she stopped and faced me again, cutting her palm, she balled her hand into a fist and let the blood seep through her fingers, falling to the ground.<p>

"I swear, I will never give up! IN anything, I will not give up my life! I will not give up my fights!" My second blood oath… I looked at my own palm, the skinny, white scar across my palm. I looked up to my younger self, only to find an exact copy on myself, at present moment there. I tried to look past the injury's, but they just jumped out at me.

Several fingers and my arm where broken. I seemed to favour one leg, and I had an uncountable number of cuts and gashes over my body. A lot of the feathers of my wings where gone, they were covered in blood. Blood ran down from my forehead, and spilt from my lips. It appeared as though some ribbed where broken, and I think there are some internal injuries, but I couldn't be sure. But despite all that, I stared at myself, and my copy had a determined look in her eyes.

"Are you going to give up? Are you going to break your blood oath?" She said, and I was surprised to see her…myself… angry with me. I was angry with myself? She disappeared as a torrent of water dragged me down into the depths. My own voice came to me.

"Overcome it, fight your death! Fight it!"

**So… how is it. :) I'm trying to update at least once a week, or twice a week. I'm leaving on a camp soon so I'm trying to get it finished before then. Tell me what you think **

**Please don't forget to review**


	39. Chapter 39

So, how is everyone going? I know, I know, very, very late update. We ended up going on camp, then I hurt myself. Now I'm really hurt again, all my leg is burnt and I need to fly out to get some more medical people to look at me.

Sorry for being so late with the update.

-Bella-

I could feel myself drowning. I struggled for air as only water entered my lungs….no…..not water. It was metallic…it tasted almost like…like blood. My blood! I was choking on my blood!

_0…..ie….ee…iv_

A voice….whose voice was that? What the hell was it saying? I felt my body tip to the side, the blood leaving my throat to breathe a little easier

_oo….n't…..ot…..ye…u…..ca…me_

I felt like growling, this voice penetrated the darkness for me to hear and its gibberish. The persistent voice continued.

_No…..do…yet….danger…stronger…..you_

I wanted to murder the owner of the voice….who was stronger than me? Who was in danger? The voice started to become clearer, but more irritating than ever.

_No….don't….yet…danger…stronger…..you think…fight….fight_

I felt something on my shoulder, and my hand snapped out on instinct, hitting a hard object, it hurt, a lot.

_No, don't die yet, no more danger, your stronger than you think, overcome death. Fight it!Fight it for me!_

-Edward-

Bella would be just fine, I think. After saying the same line for over an hour, her hand raised and she hit me. She was still out of it, but she would live. I think she can hear us, if only a little. I must have been annoying.

I lifted her from the ground, and moved her to our home, the family in tow. I placed her in the bed, and let her sleep. Soon our eternity together will start….and no one will stop us being together, not in a million years. I would kill the voultori if I had to, but my Bella wasn't going anywhere.

The End

**I know, bit of a sucky chapter to end on, but unfortunately I don't have much time for writing these side stories anymore. My leg is in agony, the doctors want to see me and I'm ready to join the underworld if it will stop the pain(No pun intended, nor am I going to die anytime soon, my mother would kill me if I died).**

**Maybe later on, when my life isn't hectic and I'm not in sheer agony, I will write a sequel, or maybe just an entirely different story-depending on the reviews I get. **

**Sayonara for now, my readers.**

**Please, don't forget to review! **


End file.
